Alerta, amor a la vista: Sálvame
by MK-Love18
Summary: Este grupo de amigos, que no desean que nada ni nadie termine con esa amistad, solo quieren cuidar de su amigo el cual ya ha sufrido demasiado de amor y confianza por personas que más apreciaba. Un completo fracasado en el amor de ese entonces, se encontrara con cierta chica que le hará repensar las cosas. Sus amigos, por otro lado, se procuraran de que ella no le dañe igual que..
1. Chapter 1

**Alerta, amor a la vista.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _La amistad es… es tener a alguien para que escuche tus cosas, aunque sean las más absurdas y estúpidas del mundo, es tener a alguien que te ayude en tus planes más descabellados y locos, es tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti a pesar de que también es el primero en que te tiende las peores bromas._

 _La amistad es algo que se construye con el paso del tiempo, tú decides con quién lo haces. Estos son, como se los puede definir perfectamente, los hermanos que elegimos._

 _Así como también tienen sus idas y vueltas, siempre se apoyarán en lo que necesiten…_

 _O, en otras palabras, harán lo que tengan que hacer por tu bien, por el bien de esa gran amistad._

.

.

.

-¿Sabes?... no era necesario haber llegado a esto, Gray- un chico de cabellos rubios dijo algo dubitativo.

-Para nada- negó rápidamente muy seguro un chico de cabello corto y de color negro azulado. Sus ojos de color azul oscuro brillaban ante la espera de la pronta escena que verían.

-Aún no sé cómo es que le permito que realicen sus locuras en mi local…- se quejó una albina de pelo corto mientras cruzaba los brazos negando la cabeza- Debería cobrarles por cada escena que han realizado aquí.

-Nos quieres, por eso es que terminar cediendo ante todo este show…- le dijo sonriendo el chico llamado Gray.

-Además, aunque no lo admitas siempre, estás de acuerdo con nuestro "show" ya que se trata de Natsu, después de todo- intervino nuevamente el chico rubio con una sonrisa ladina llena de satisfacción ya que había acertado en el blanco.

-¡Shhhhh! Ya llegó- ahora el que calló toda esa conversación fue un joven de cabellos negros y que poseía carios pirsin por su rostro- Apuesto a que la chica cae cuando Loke le entregue la flor.

-Creo que es más astuta que la anterior… yo digo que cae en la fase dos- dijo el rubio mientras sacaba un billete y lo colocaba en la mesa.

-¡Trato!- el peli-negro coloco un billete de la misma cifra en la mesa y absolutamente todos prestaron atención hacia donde se desarrollaría la escena.

Mientras en donde se encontraba un castaño con anteojos la cosa era muy tranquila. Una rosa yacía en la mesa mientras que él tomaba tranquilamente de su bebida, hasta que una mujer entró al local logrando llamar su completa atención.

-Genial…- pensó mientras con un último largo trago tomó lo que le restaba de bebida y se levantaba para su choque "accidental" con la susodicha.

Camino tranquilamente, aprovechando lo distraída que era la mujer. No la había visto jamás en persona, más solo una foto de ella tuvo para poder identificarla. ¿Con qué propósito? Fácil, tenía que alejarla de su amigo porque era una mujer loca, controladora, impulsiva que no le hacía para nada bien a su amigo. Sí, la "seduciría" por un instante así Natsu podría terminar con ella sin remordimiento. ¿Por qué así? Nuevamente fácil, si caía tan fácil por un chico cualquiera podía meterle altos cuernos a su amigo y no iba a permitirlo, ni él ni ninguno de los otros.

No, ni él o los otros estaban haciendo una treta para que su amigo pudiera terminar con la chica. Si no que la ponían a prueba, tan solo eso.

La chica parecía buscar a alguien, por supuesto que sabía a quién pero no se aparecería hasta después de haber terminado de "encantarla".

Caminaba sin apuro hasta que llegó a su altura y tropezó "accidentalmente" con ella, causándole que se le cayese su móvil que lo tenía cerca del oído.

-¡Perdona!- exclamó él con fingido arrepentimiento mientras sostenía a la mujer por la cintura para evitar que se cayese. En ese momento sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, pero no lo suficiente- Aunque… a decir verdad, no lamento mucho el estar así con una belleza como lo es usted- eso y una sonrisa fueron lo suficiente para que esa chica se sonrojara notablemente.

-Y-o… no, digo… no es nada, de verdad- intentó reincorporarse por un instante, pero decidió quedarse así por más tiempo, no todos los días te chocas con un chico realmente atractivo y, además, te llama bella.

-No, no. He sido un gran tonto… pero mis ojos se deleitan ante tanta hermosura y yo no puedo sentir pesar por lo sucedido- aquello la hizo temblar levemente y sus mejillas eran un semáforo tildado en el color rojo- Sé que puede ser atrevido que pregunte esto y en estas circunstancias, pero… ¿estaría mal si en este momento le robo un beso?- pregunto con una mirada seductora que a cualquier chica le haría sentir algo dentro de sí. Se acercó lo suficiente como para aún tener vista hacia la entrada del local. Sonrió ante ver a su amigo ahí parado, justo a tiempo- Perdón, de seguro tiene pareja y yo- hizo un ademán de alejarse pero ella le interrumpió antes de que haga cualquier movimiento.

-¡No!- se notó un poco de desesperación en su tono de voz- Yo… yo no esto con nadie- aseguró tomándole del rostro- Puedes hacerlo… quiero que lo hagas…- cerró los ojos esperando su tan deseado beso pero jamás llegó y, en cambio, escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-Bueno… creo que esto lo facilita todo, después de todo- dijo un chico mientras veía serio la escena que ocurría justo delante de sus ojos. Sus manos se encontraban en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro.

-Na…na… ¡Natsu!- ahora, aunque no quisiera, se reincorporó algo temblorosa- Yo…- miró ahora al hombre con el que había chocado, el cual se encontraba asombrado, así que decidió elegir entre uno de esos dos hombres- Lo siento, pero… esto no puede seguir, estoy segura que estás de acuerdo. Lamento si te dañ-

-Tienes razón… estoy de acuerdo- le interrumpió él dejándola sorprendida. Para nada se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien su respuesta- Creo que entendí mal…

-No… dije lo que escuchaste. Estoy de acuerdo con que terminemos. Si con cualquier hombre bien parecido te dejas llevar fácilmente… es mejor que estés con el camino libre.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?- preguntó incrédula apuntándose. Nadie, absolutamente nadie terminaba con ella. ELLA se cansaba siempre y terminaba las relaciones, a ella le rogaban para que eso no se termine. Natsu asintió sin mostrar emociones claras- Pues…- volvió la mirada hacia el atractivo chico castaño que tenía al lado y se apegó a él- Esta bien, igual no funcionábamos, nos distanciamos y tú me dejabas por tus amigos siempre. Creo que es la mejor decisión del mundo.

-¿Eres la novia de… Natsu?- preguntó con miedo el castaño.

-Era- le dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa coqueta, pero después de observarle bien supo que algo pasaba allí.

-Amigo… no tenía idea de… de que ella era tu novia- inmediatamente se separó de esa mujer como si quemara más que el mismo fuego. Su rostro reflejaba solo una cosa, arrepentimiento- Yo… no tenía idea Natsu, estoy seguro que pueden arreglar las cosas y si no quieres hablarme más… lo entiendo, pero eres como un hermano para mí y preferiría ser atropellado o ser partido por un rayo antes de quitarte a tu mujer, ¡maldición!

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin voz esa mujer mientras miraba ahora la escena de arrepentimiento de ese sujeto. La había cagado y mucho.

-No tienes la culpa…- le sonrió Natsu mientras que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para abrazarle- de todos modos… esto ya no podía funcionar- se refirió a la mujer- te conozco y sé que tu ligas con toda mujer que crees atractiva-

-¿Con cualquiera?- preguntó la chica, sintiéndose ofendida, en cierto punto, por ese comentario.

-Sé que eres un ligón por naturaleza y tú no la conocías, no te preocupes- le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a conducirlo más adentro en el local, pasando por el lado de esa mujer sin siquiera mirarla.

Ésta se quedó completamente petrificada. La acababan de botar, y no solo eso, sino que el nuevo que se encontró resultó ser uno de los amiguitos de su ex… ¡era el colmo!

Tomo su celular, su bolso y se fue de ese lugar hachando humos. ¡Además la miraban como si fuera la mala de la película las personas que presenciaron esa "escenita"! Definitivamente jamás en la vida pisaría ese lugar.

Por otro lado, con ambos jóvenes ya asegurado de que esa mujer se había ido sonrieron satisfechos y chocaron los puños.

-Mes has salvado amigo…- se rasco la cabeza Natsu agradecido.

-No es la primera vez- dijo el de anteojos mientras se los acomodaba con seguridad.

-¡Gané yo!- grito felizmente una albina mientras que recibían la mirada furtiva de un rubio y un pelinegro.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Loke?- dijo furioso el peli negro mientras de mala gana le daba el dinero a la feliz mujer.

-Digamos que pude intuir que solo bastaba una sonrisa y un par de palabras lindas para que todo cerrara, es todo- sonrió con satisfacción.

-Y yo que había creado un gran plan y este señor decide improvisar- se quejó Gray mientras suspiraba pesadamente- Ya dale su dinero Sting, Lisanna ganó limpiamente- le dijo al notar al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos por haber perdido. Lisanna le quito de las manos el dinero para examinarlo y después guardárselo.

-Esta no hizo ni un numerito, me sorprende- admitió la chica mientras se ponía a pensar.

-Estaba claro que no le agradábamos, al enterarse que era uno de los amigos de Natsu… pues prefirió hacer lo más inteligente e irse dando como terminado todo esto- dijo con satisfacción Gray- Sigo sin entender por qué te atraen la mujeres que tienen a ser controladoras psicópatas.

-¿Deficiencia sentimental mía?- preguntó el peli rosado mientras sonreía nervioso.

-Sin dudas eres todo un caso Dragneel- negó Lisanna- les traeré algo para que celebren tranquilos que esa tipa ya no está en nuestras vidas.

-¡Eres la mejor!- dijo ahora Gajeel, olvidándose por completo el haber perdido dinero.

-Lo sé nene, lo sé- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Sabes, debería prohibirte que salgas con alguien antes de tener nuestro consentimiento- intervino ahora Sting.

-¿Qué quieren que haga? Conozco a una chica, me atrae y no voy a esperar hasta que ustedes la conozcan… Soy un adulto con todas las letras.

-Pero siempre, SIEMPRE, es una chica que quiere separarnos Natsu- ahora habló Gray serio- Te quieren a ti y tu dinero, es obvio. El combo perfecto, te quieren tener comiendo de su mano.

-Eso no pasará, lo sabes- dijo el peli-rosado confiado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Amigo, entras en pánico si la ves llorar, tanto así que decides volver con ellas por lástima- dijo ahora Gajeel irónico.

-No soporto hacerlo…- admitió él bajando la cabeza con culpabilidad.

-Eres un niño- se quejó Sting- por eso debemos cuidarte.

-Soy mayor que tú- le apuntó él rápidamente queriendo marcar diferencia.

-Ya, pero yo sí puedo terminar una relación bien- dijo con suficiencia él.

-Eres un sin corazón, terminarás solo, con treinta gatos- apuntó el peli-rosado.

-Te cambio a los gatos por los perros y mi vida será perfecta en todo los aspectos...- Sting no tenía problema en quedarse solo. Era un hombre atractivo que podía encontrar una chica para poder satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, más involucrarse sentimental mente con una chica no estaba en sus planes futuros. Había visto en primera fila lo que le había pasado a su amigo Natsu... y eso era más que lo suficiente como para que no esté interesado en arriesgarse a que eso sucediese.

-Que amargado...- bufó el de ojos jades bien oscuros. Dio un suspiro y observó cómo Gray y Gajeel se ponían a hablar acerca de las posibles locas con que él se encontraría.

No lo admitiría pero tenía razón. Iba de mal en peor... Una más loca que la otra.

Estaba empezando a creer seriamente que tenía una especia de maldición. Cuando había encontrado el amor, en la primera, todo tuvo que ser arruinado por su hermano. Si tan solo él no...

No, no tenía que pensar en él, no valía la pena. Eso ya había pasado y si fue es por algo ¿no?

-Natsu- le sacó se sus pensamientos Lisanna, mientras lo miraba dubitativa. Sabían perfectamente si se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos es porque estaba pensando en lo que había pasado.

Desde ese día él había intentado tapar el vacío que sentía, aunque no lo admitiese jamás en voz alta o para él había sucedido muy rápido, tan repentino y nadie se hubiera imaginado de que eso podía ocurrir... pero pasó y marcó la vida del peli-rosado notablemente.

-Vamos, despeja la mente... ya llegará alguien buena para ti y que te merezca- esto último fue más un susurro para que él sea el único que pidiese escucharlo.

La miró y sonrió ante lo dicho. Sí, definitivamente en algún momento encontraría a alguien.

...

Una semana más tarde, se encontraba él en su trabajo. Era nada menos que el dueño de un gran gimnasio junto a su amigo Gray. No les resultó nada fácil llegar hasta ese lugar y así, pero pudieron llevarlo a flote.

-Deja Natsu, yo me quedaré está noche. Ve a descansar, se nota que lo necesitas...- dijo Gray mientras veía a un exhausto Natsu mientras se levantaba del suelo respirando pesadamente- Estas viejo amigo...- se burló con malicia solo para provocarlo y así el buen humor aparecía en su ser.

-Tenemos la misma edad...- la dificultad para hablar se podía notar muy poco, y a la distancia en que se encontraba Gray no lo puso hacer- Además… 27 años no es ser viejo.

-Eso dices tú pero para mí que tu documento dice 37…- empezó a reír suavemente solo para provocarlo aún más y lo consiguió ya que recibió u gruñido muy audible de su parte- Vamos, vete que yo me encargo todo aquí.

-Como digas niñito…- sonrió de medio lado mientras se levantaba con algo de dificulta- Asegúrate de cerrar el piso de arriba- le dijo por última vez antes de darse la vuelta e irse de allí haciendo con una señal en la mano en forma de despedida.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso. Los músculos le dolían pero era algo que ya estaba acostumbrado desde hace ya varios días.

Salió de su gimnasio sin cambiarse ¿para qué hacerlo? Sus cortos deportivos azules combinaban perfectamente con su remera sin mangas de color gris. Al sentir la brisa fresca de esa noche solo se limitó a colocarse su bufanda blanca que parecía tener escamas y la capucha de la remera. Se dirigió directamente hasta su auto desactivando el seguro del mismo, o eso creyó hacer ya que cuando intentó abrir la puerta no pudo. Eso lo molesto.

Apretó nuevamente el botón a la misma vez que lo intentó abrir pero no lo consiguió.

Se paró en ese mismo instante y trato de tomar el aire que en ese momento le estaba empezando a faltar. Cuando se "estabilizó" nuevamente hizo el intento de abrir su auto pero no lo logró.

Ya sacado de quicio apretó innumerable de veces el jodido botón escuchando incansable veces el sonido de la traba.

Cuando se detuvo atinó a abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-¡AGTH!- exclamó con frustración proporcionando un golpe a la parte de arriba de el mismo.

Con notable cansancio y enojo empezó a caminar fuera del establecimiento.

Lo mejor sería caminar y, tal vez, conseguiría alivianar todo lo que sentía y su respiración se volviera normal.

La noche revelaba unas dispersas nubes que cubrían a las pequeñas estrellas. La luna estando a la mitad de su esplendor brillaba felizmente sin que nada se interpusiese en su camino.

Tal vez y él tenga suerte y también llegaría a su departamento sin ninguna molestia.

Tal vez fue pronto para hablar, ya que al cabo de un par de cuadras empezó a sentir que cada vez carecía de oxígeno. No lograba reparar bien.

Miró hacia el frente y solo divisaba el camino completamente mal. Estaba perdiendo la vista, le costaba diferenciar las cosas.

Comenzó a tomar aire por la boca esperando tener mejor resultado, pero no lo fue.

Cuando intentó decir algo su voz no salía. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se tomó la garganta queriendo obligarla a tomar aire, pero le fue inútil.

Cayó de rodillas ya que sus piernas no soportaron más.

Sintió por última vez el contacto abrupto de su cuerpo contra el suelo y todo se nubló.

…

Instantes antes, a solo metros de ese lugar…

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea haberme venido…- se quejaba una rubia de ojos chocolatosos- Tuve que aceptar la invitación de Bora hasta que me acercara hasta casa, pero…- observó al cielo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma y a su cartera, ya que tan solo tenía una musculosa y unos pantalones Jean pegados al cuerpo junto unas zapatillas de tela completamente simples- no, creo que estoy mejor así- llegó como conclusión ya que no quería imaginarse qué tretas usaría esa vez.

Plantó su vista nuevamente hacia el frente pero se paralizó al ver un hombre tambaleándose justo a varios metros de distancia en frente de ella. ¿Acaso estaría borracho? Debía ayudarlo, pero… ¿sí era un loco total? Bueno, era su deber de ayudar a la persona que se encontraban en un mal estado pero…

No dejó de observarlo para saber qué hacer, pero de un momento a otro lo vio agarrarse de su propio cuello y eso le alarmó.

Dio un par de pasos despacioso hacia esa persona y cuando lo vio desplomarse contra las baldosas corrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al llegar a su lado intentó llamar su atención pero no tuvo respuesta.

-Se desmayó- dijo pensando en voz alta. Le observó completamente y no perdió tiempo en colocarlo boca arriba. Al hacerlo se sorprendió, no todos los días encuentras un hombre realmente atractivo y con el cabello extrañamente rosado, pero no perdió tiempo en eso y decidió reanimarlo. Al no tener ni un mínimo resultado se alarmó y reviso inmediatamente su pulsó. Reviso su muñeca y observó su reloj. ¡Casi era imperceptible!

Le despojó rápidamente de su bufanda y gorra para poder saber si estaba respirando. Colocó su oído cerca de los orificios nasales de ese hombre y observó atentamente su pecho ¡No sentía nada ni había movimiento!

-¡Maldición!- gritó por no haber podido percatarse más rápido de que esa persona había tenido un paro respiratorio. Sujeto su nariz y el mentón para poder abrirle la boca. No perdió más tiempo y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca. Se separó de él y comenzó a oprimir su pecho de manera repetitiva. Terminó de hacerlo y nuevamente le dio respiración de boca a boca. Esas acciones le salían de manera espontánea.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó seriamente mientras nuevamente empezabas con las compresiones.

Una persona que estaba corriendo por allí y escuchó el grito fue inmediatamente y se colocó a su lado.

-¡Llama al hospital que está aquí cerca!- le indicó rápidamente recibiendo una inmediata afirmativa.

Ya para la tercera serie empezó a temer un poco sobre la situación de ese joven. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que había actuado rápido, para esas cosas debían estar lo más rápido posible y ella al dudar a ir a verlo rápidamente causó que perdiera tiempo valioso.

Cuanto terminó esa serie reviso su respiración y el pequeño movimiento del pecho de esa persona hizo que su cuerpo se aliviara completamente.

-¡Está respirando!- dijo aliviada mientras reparaba con alivio- analizo su pulsó y éste era más notable. Había hecho todo justo a tiempo- ¡Gracias Dios!- exclamó agradecida y aliviada, no hubiera soportado que esa persona muriera en sus manos.

Ese joven empezó a reaccionar de a poco y abrió los ojos débilmente.

-¡Señor, señor! ¿Me escucha?- preguntó queriendo hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Quién…- se calló ya que las energías que poseía eran nulas. No tenía fuerzas, estaba agotado y el respirar era increíblemente calmado que solamente su cuerpo se rindió y perdió el conocimiento.

La ambulancia llegó instantes después, trasladándolo al hospital que estaba a pocas cuadras de allí.

…

Ya al día siguiente despertó Natsu en una habitación que desconocía completamente y no usaba sus ropas. Estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Gray, Gajeel, Loke y Sting se encontraban allí, todos sumamente preocupados por lo que le había pasado.

Cuando Gray recibió el día anterior la llamada del hospital salió rápidamente de su departamento, ya que era altas horas de la noche, y se comunicó rápidamente con los otros tres hombres. El rubio se quedó cuidándolo toda la noche ya que los otros tres estaban cansados física y emocionalmente.

-Mira que eres un idiota, que nos haces preocupar, pero solo porque el señorito no quería "molestar"…- gruñó Gray mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-Ya Gray… lo menos que Natsu necesita ahora es regaños. En su situación actual solo necesita relajarse- intervino Loke calmando a su amigo. Todos estaban absolutamente preocupados.

-Bueno, pero después de todo Salamandra está bien y eso es lo que importa ahora ¿no?- trato de apaciguar las cosas ahí- Natsu, espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Nos preocupaste a todos, es obvio, pero lo más importante es tu salud.

-Lo sé y lo siento chicos, de verdad- dijo arrepentido el peli-rosado. Estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa pero se calló ya que observó cómo una persona entraba con una sonrisa gentil.

-Buenos días- saludo de manera general, recibiendo respuesta de todos, menos de la persona que se encontraba sentada en la cama- Veo que ya despertó señor Dragneel…- la sonrisa de esa mujer lo dejó completamente aturdido ¿por qué? Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, la vio tomar la planilla que estaba frente a su cama y lo examinaba.

-No seas maleducado Natsu y saluda- le pego un zape "muy" delicado Gray, notando el aturdimiento que tenía su amigo. No le daba buena espina todo eso.

-Oye…- se quejó Natsu a la vez que se sobaba la parte golpeada. Por un segundo se olvidó de esa mujer pero cuando volvió a la realidad la vio un tanto divertida- Bu-buenos días- se rascó la cabeza en símbolo de cierta incomodidad.

-Buenos días- volvió a repetir ella- bueno, ahora que estas consiente procederé a infórmate de tu estado. Has sufrido un paro respiratorio producido por un paro cardíaco. Por tus exámenes de sangre no has ingerido ninguna sustancia extraña que haya podido provocar eso, por lo general los jóvenes a veces suelen querer experimentar algo así como "un paseo a lo nuevo" y terminan, en los mejores de los casos, aquí.

-Yo no tome nada- dijo indignado Natsu.

-Claro que no- le aseguró la rubia- Prosiguiendo, tampoco tiene asma o sufrió de un golpe duro. Por lo que lo que le produjo esto fue el estrés físico.

-¿Estrés físico? Eso es imposible, estoy acostumbrado a realizar ejercicios físicos- negó rápidamente.

-Para un buen ejercicio físico se requiere un estado mental calmado, concentrado. El estado de ánimo juega un papel importante aquí. El que haya estado haciendo actividades que requieran gran cantidad de movimiento y concentración en un estado inestable con respecto a los juegos de emociones influye bastante al final del día. Y si a eso le suma días y días de lo mismo es natural que su cuerpo vaya acumulando esa frustración y… se desate a esto- terminó por decir cruzando los brazos.

Natsu se quedó completamente callado. Eso… ¿eso era posible?

-Será dado de alta en instantes. No hay necesidad que tenga que permanecer aquí por más tiempo, ya se encuentra estable. Pero creo que es necesario que se tome unos días de reposo y que mantenga su mente relajada. Olvídese por completo de lo que le frustra y haga cosa que les guste, sin sobre esforzarse a sí mismo, claro está- le miró a él directamente a los ojos y le sonrió- Bueno, me retiro así ordenó que vengan a ayudarle a hacerle los papeles… Con su permiso- pidió mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía a la puerta con el agradecimiento de todos, menos Natsu. Se detuvo justo cuando tenía la perilla en su mano y giró para encontrarse nuevamente con esas cinco miradas- Se me olvidaba… también le recomiendo que empiece a mejorar su alimentación, tal vez le convenga sacar una cita con la nutricionista. Todos creemos alimentarnos bien hasta que algo ocurre… Bueno, ahora sí los dejos.

Desapareció de ese lugar y los hombres no despegaban la mirada hasta después de unos segundo.

Empezaron a hablar sobre lo bueno era que su amigo no tendría que quedarse otro día en ese lugar pero, al no escuchar la voz de Natsu, le observaron y se callaron temiendo de la miraba perdida que poseía.

No había despegado la vista de la puerta y su rostro era algo difícil de descifrar.

-Natsu...- trató de llamar la atención del peli-rosado Gray, callándose completamente cuando él posó su vista en ellos.

-Creo que... me gusta- soltó con el rostro mostrando más que nada asombro, al igual que ellos.

No podía pasar de nuevo... tan rápido.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **n.n7**

 **¿Acaso no me esperaban de nuevo?**

 **Buajajajajajaja, nope... :3**

 **Que infantil soy, nadie me va a querer así... mh... Tía solterona seré...**

 **Bueno, regresando a lo importante, ¿Qué les pareció esa nueva historia?**

 **Sin más, espero sus saber sus opiniones, tomatazos, lo que sea... (?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **n.n7**

* * *

Fecha de inicio: 31/01/17.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-¡Son unos desgraciados!- el grito de Lisanna llamó la atención de varias personas que estaban sentados cerca de ellos. Inmediatamente pidió disculpas, avergonzada, por haber alzado la voz en su propio local. Una vez que terminó de pedir perdón, nuevamente se sentó en esa mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos- ¿¡Por qué hasta recién me entero!?- exigió saber entre dientes a los presentes. El peli-rosado estaba completamente en silencio en su lugar, aparentando inocencia. Él no había tenido la culpa, de eso podía quedarse tranquilo. Por otro lado, Gray la miraba algo temeroso, Gajeel estaba solo rogando que sus reproches cesaran de una buena vez por todas y Sting la ignoraba completamente mientras jugaba con su vaso ahora vacío.

-Para que no te preocuparas en vano, es todo- se limitó en contestar Sting para poder acabar con todo ellos rápido, la verdad es que ya estaba cansado- Él está vivito y coleando ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-¿Me acabaste de decir perro?- fue lo único en lo que pudo y quiso reparar para que sus bromas normales regresaran.

-¿Ves? Su déficit mental está igual que antes…- aseguró Sting restándole importancia.

-Aún peor, creo yo- habló Gray después de un largo tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Lisanna arqueando una ceja en señal de duda mientras le daba un "suave" zope a Sting por ser… Sting.

-Porque- Gajeel fue rápidamente callado por un pisotón que le proporcionó su gran amigo Salamander.

-Lo que pasa es- ahora Gray fue silenciado por un pequeño panecillo volador. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en Natsu el cual actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado allí.

-Natsu- Sting solito se cortó al ver que el nombrado poseía su celular y le sonreía maliciosamente.

-Deja de hacer lo que haces Natsu- le riñó Lisanna mirándolo nuevamente porque sabe perfectamente que el motivo que sus amigos callaran fue él.

-¿Qué?- se hizo el desentiendo e inocente. Ese era su truco contra ella.

-Señorita Lisanna, necesitamos ayuda- una de las camareras de ese lugar la llamó pidiendo auxilio por lo que les dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes de dejar ese lugar.

Instantáneamente las miradas de muerte se posaron en el peli-rosado que bebía tranquilamente de su café.

-¿Qué?- nuevamente su aire de inocencia les hacía enfurecer a los presentes.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Lisanna se entere sobre tu "enamoramiento" de la doctora?- preguntó, con cierto reproche, el rubio a la vez que recuperaba su móvil.

-Por la simple razón que ella es Lisanna… al igual que tú eres Sting o que Gajeel es Gajeel o Gray es Gray- respondió como si hablase de lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Es que acaso te olvidarás de ella?- preguntó Gray muy interesado en la respuesta de su amigo.

-¡Que pregunta!- expresó Gajeel con sarcasmo. Natsu solo se limitó a señalarlo, dándole la completa razón a su amigo de pirsin.

-Deja que responda el perrito que mueve la cola por la doctorcita- gruñó Gray mirándolo retadoramente.

Natsu se mostró con exceso de indignación mientras que Gajeel solo se encogió de hombros ignorando a su amigo y sus reproches.

-Ya, mejor responde…- intervino Sting queriendo terminar con la batalla campal que se veía aproximar.

-El hecho de que haya dicho que creo que me gusta no hace que inmediatamente esté babeando por ella.

-Pero eso pasa ¿no?- esa última pregunta todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que estaba de más, pero de igual manera la respondió.

-Si- respondió con total sinceridad Natsu- pero en mi defensa… ¿acaso no la vieron?

-Bueno, al escucharte hablar así podemos asumir que estas más interesado en ella como algo de una noche, tal vez dos ¿Y después adiós?- preguntó Gray recopilando todo lo que el peli-rosado había dicho.

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar la respuesta de Natsu, pero no la tenía.

-Saben, Natsu tiene razón. La doctora no estaba nada mal…- señaló Loke, rompiendo con el silencio y concentración de sus amigos.

-¿A poco no?- Natsu estaba más aliviado por no tener que responder a esa pregunta. En realidad podía hacerlo, pero no sería verdadera…

-La cuestión Loke no es alentar al especial, sino cuidarlo ¿entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas?- la cara de Gray era todo un gran poema, cansado de tener que ser más que obvio.

-Está bastante grandecito, ¿no lo crees?- se sentó justo donde había estado Lisanna para mirar al ojos oscuros- Además… no, olvídalo- se retractó antes de seguir.

-Otro punto, ¿cómo estás seguro que nuevamente se volverá a encontrar con ella y ésta quiera salir una cita con él o que ya esté de pareja?- intervino Gajeel después de haber estado un buen tiempo callado- La mujer era atractiva, sí, y justamente por eso cabe la gran posibilidad de que ya este de novia, casada ¡o hasta con hijos!

Esa posibilidad dejó helados a todos, definitivamente eso no lo habían pensado.

-En todo caso de que vuelca a verla- todos los ojos se posaron en Natsu- es cuestión de preguntarle, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, de paso y le dices que te quedaste embobado viéndola todo el momento que estaban juntos- apoyó Sting jugando con su amigo, tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario no sería él.

-Vaya que tienes ganas de bromear, que tal si le digo a-

-Cállate- le silenció inmediatamente antes de que hablase de más- para acabar de salir del hospital parece que quieres regresar rápido.

-Seguro para volver a encontrarse con esa mujer es capaz de hacerlo- fue el turno de Gajeel de bromear, así eran ellos.

-No le den ideas, por favor- rogó dramatizando Gray.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré…- le sonrió Natsu confiado, pero después se lo puso a pensar mejor causando que cayeran gotitas de sudor por la frente de los otros. Lo estaba pensando.

…

Dos días más tarde ya a la hora de salida laboral para la gran mayoría. Se encontraban Natsu, Gajeel y Sting caminado tranquilamente hacia el local de Lisanna. Para su suerte estaba muy cerca de sus trabajos. Natsu era el dueño un gran y muy prospero gimnasio junto a Gray, Gajeel un mecánico al que le llovían trabajos, no por nada estaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad y, aunque suene no tan normal, escaseaban ese rubro por ese lugar. Sting, por otro lado y aunque no lo parezca, era un licenciado en administración de empresa que trabajaba en una empresa familiar que estaba saliendo a flote considerablemente rápido.

El peli-rosado se encontraba a dos pasos delante de sus dos amigos, por lo que logró esquivar a la persona que vino de sorpresa corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero eso no hizo que sea capaz de chocar con otra persona que iba justo detrás de la primera.

Inmediatamente ambos cuerpos cayeron en el suelo y gracias a los buenos reflejos de él no lograron hacerse daño alguno.

Sus ojos cerrados se abrieron de golpe después de la caída encontrándose con una cabellera rubia totalmente despeinada. No podía estar pasando eso… pero sí, lo estaba.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó ella al sentir el movimiento de esa otra persona. Cuando su mirada se enfocó en la persona a la cual tenía abajo se sorprendió, estaba segura que ya había vistos esos ojos. Intentó levantarse apresuradamente pero él la detuvo, sorprendido por las grandes casualidades de la vida- Disculpa pero yo…-

-¡Quédate quieto niño!- la voz de uno de los amigos de Natsu les llamó la atención, fijando su vistas en ellos que tenían cada uno del brazo a ese niño quien se movía incansablemente, intentando librarse de ese agarre.

En ese mismo instante ella se levantó apresuradamente, dejando al peli-rosado un tanto extraño por la falta de contacto, pero prefirió imitarla ya que si no sería un loco al quedarse en esa posición.

-¡No le hagan daño!- pidió/ordenó la rubia a la medida que se acercaba a ellos mientras los miraba seria- Y tú quédate quieto- se dirigió al niño no muy feliz, causando que se lo hiciera. Hasta el momento que ella tomó una cartera de la mano de ese muchacho no se había percatado de ello.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- el primero en hablar fue Sting al ver el estado de esa mujer. Estaba totalmente despeinada, con la ropa algo desarreglada y un par de hojas secas en su cabeza. Definitivamente esa no era una muy buena pinta.

-Sí, ¿por qué…?- de a poco murió su pregunta al notar que la miraban de pies a cabeza. Como reflejo automático empezó a arreglarse el pelo y la ropa riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Es su cartera?- ahora fue el turno de Gajeel hablar al notar la acción de la rubia.

-Sí, lo es…- un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Entonces estamos frente a un ladrón- su actitud se tornó mucho más seria y amenazante ante el muchacho que retrocedió instintivamente por su seguridad.

-Te tendremos que llevar con la policía amigo…- ahora Sting llamó la atención de los demás.

-¡No!- ella se exaltó al escuchar a esas dos personas. Sí, era verdad que él le había quitado la cartera, pero no podía permitirles llevarle con la policía.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, por primera vez hablando, incrédulo Natsu mientras se colocaba junto a ella- Claramente te robó y estaba huyendo de su evidente castigo.

-Es que no puede ir con la policía…- ratificó ella- Sí, el cometió un error-

-Un delito- intervino Sting corrigiéndola.

-Sí, lo hizo, pero por un error que cometió.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- preguntó ahora Gajeel al verla tan empeñada en defenderlo.

-Miren, yo lo conozco. No puedo decirles que hiper-mega lo conozco, pero sé que se llama Romeo y que está en un orfanato.

-Bah, eso lo explica todo- esa afirmación de Gajeel la dejó seca a Lucy- Mira niño, no porque estés en un orfanato se te va a perdonar tus delitos, mucho menos porque eres un niño- lo acercó más a él, causando que Sting lo soltase completamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- la incredulidad de Lucy no tenía precio. Corrió con "mucha delicadeza" al rubio tomando la mano de ese muchacho para atraerlo hacia ella, causando que Gajeel lo soltara- Que sea de un orfanato no significa absolutamente nada.

-Claro que sí, estaba necesitado o tal vez solo cansado de la ayuda que le brindan que, al parecer, el muy poca para él.

-Ese es un pensamiento que enferma- el enojo de ella era cada vez más evidente.

-A ¿no lo es? Pues los hechos demuestran lo contrario- volvió a afirmar lo que había dicho anteriormente él.

-¡Tu ni nadie sabe los motivos por el cual él hizo lo que hizo y no lo justifico ni minimizo sus acciones, pero si bien necesita que le señalen sus errores, que ya para eso somos todos buenos, también hay que estar ahí para mostrarle el camino adecuado para que pueda ser capaz de caminar en buenos pasos después de haber asumido las consecuencias de sus actos!- la mirada desafiante y actitud de la rubia se hizo notar perfectamente.

-Justamente por lo que dices es necesario que ese muchacho sea llevado a las autoridades, ellos sabrán que hacer mejor que nosotros mismos- con una mirada para nada ruda, ni muchos menos atacante, Natsu trató hacerle entender que lo menor que ella podía hacer era llevarlo a una comisaría.

-¿Para qué? para que me encuentre con un sujeto que tiene esos mismos pensamientos tan… despóticos y lo marque por el resto de su vida como un criminal y lo muestre al mundo de esa manera, sembrando rechazo en los demás para con él- la mirada en ningún momento se separó de él- No, gracias. Yo me haré cargo de sus acciones, yo me haré cargo que tenga su castigo y lo cumpla, pero también me voy a encargar de que él tenga una recuperación, que camine por un buen sendero- el garre se suavizo y se hizo más firme, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, ni muchos menos quería llamar mucho la atención, pero cuando Sting señaló para su dirección todos fueron testigos de sus lágrimas que hacían contacto con el piso, dejando pequeñas huellas de él- Les agradezco que lo hayan detenido, también les pido disculpas por su tiempo perdido y por la caída- ahora se disculpó con Natsu- Pero voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Nos vamos- le señaló a Romeo, quien seguía llorando silenciosamente.

Se giró dispuesta a irse con él, pero fue detenida al escuchar la voz de uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Sting claramente estaba muy confundido, las personas no tendían a meterse en esas cosas, incluyéndose, que resultarían más tarde muy complicadas y encontrar a alguien así era la oportunidad de sacarse esa duda.

Gajeel, desde que esa mujer le desafió, solo se limitó en observarles. Romeo, como se suponía que se llamaba, vestía con una bermuda algo sucia y rota el parte inferior. Su musculosa blanca estaba en un mejor estado que la otra prenda, pero sus zapatillas eran otra cosa. A una le faltaba un cordón, mientras que la otra se veía perfectamente que estaba rota en la suela.

-Porque es una manera de devolver de lo que me dieron a mí- se giró la mitad del cuerpo mientras dejaba al muchacho frente de ella, sin posibilidad que sea visto por los tres hombres- No me quiero hacer la persona más benéfica de este la ciudad, pero sí se apreciar y valorar lo que a mí me dieron.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la intriga e incertidumbre de Natsu cada vez crecía aún más.

-A mí me sacaron de un orfanato, en condiciones parecidas a las de él- no sabía por qué, pero estaba hablando de su vida privada con unos completos desconocidos. Eso no pasa todos los días. Eso bastaba para explicar, escasamente, el porqué de su actitud a esos desconocidos.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero nuevamente Natsu quiso saber más.

-¿A dónde irás ahora?- preguntó sorprendiéndoles a todos, hasta el menor que levantó la vista queriendo saber lo mismo que el peli-rosado.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó extrañada por tantas interrogativas, se estaba sintiendo un tanto acosada, aunque ese hombre sea atractivo, igual le inquietaba.

-Te acompaño- su boca e inconsciente se adelantaban a su cerebro y la parte "lógica" que poseía.

La cara de asombro de sus amigos y de ella no se hizo esperar en aparecer.

-No hay necesidad de-

-La hay, quiero ver cómo puedo ser capaz de… de actuar en una situación similar si algún día se presenta- se excusó algo torpe al encontrarse con la mirada interrogativa de ella.

Tanto Gajeel y Sting tenían la mandíbula desencajada. Eso tenía que ser una completa broma, es decir, ¡Él intentaba a toda costa irse con esa mujer! Si bien no iba a hacer nada… nada, pero estaba como un loco desesperado por estar si quiera al lado de esa mujer.

-Mira… tal vez te suene raro todo esto, pero de verdad me da curiosidad de que va a pasar con él- dijo señalando con la vista al muchacho- por eso deseo acompañarlos…- aún podía notar la mirada de desconfianza en esa mujer ¡que hasta ni siquiera conocía el nombre!- Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero estuve internado por un día en el hospital donde trabajas, el del paro respiratorio- intentó hacerle recordar.

-Oh…- se limitó a contestar como si lo lograse recordar perfectamente, cosa que no lo fue del completo- Sabía que no era la primera vez que te veía…- se puso en un estado pensativo queriendo recordar su nombre, pero fue en vano.

-Con ese color de pelo es difícil de olvidar- acotó Sting mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado para esquivar la mirada furtiva de su amigo.

-¡Lagartija!- exclamó como si lo hubiese recordado de pronto. No bastaron más de 5 segundos para que Gajeel y Sting estallaran de risa al escuchar el apodo que le había otorgado la rubia a su amigo.

-¡Que hermosa lagartija!- las burlas de Sting no se hicieron esperar- ¡y además rosada!

Lucy los miraba confundida, no sabía por qué se reían si estaba segura que lo había llamado así, o parecido, ese día.

-¡Cállense par de…!- estuvo a punto de quedar como un total y maleducado frente a esa mujer.

-¿Qué no así te llamaban ellos?- preguntó ahora la rubia entre avergonzada y algo mal por las risas.

-En realidad es Salamander, pero lagartija también le queda bien… jajajajaja- Gajeel no paraba, igual que Sting, eso era digno de recordar.

-¡Lo siento!- pidió arrepentida por confundirle- la verdad pensé que ese era tu apodo, no recuerdo los nombres muy bien de mis antiguos pacientes…- se excusó.

-No te preocupes- su sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados querían desaparecer de ese lugar de inmediato- pero por qué no mejor te acompaño a donde ibas- se acercó a ella muy amable, ignorando el hecho que sus amigos ni rastros tenían de querer dejar de burlarse de él.

-Yo…

-Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- se presentó con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo. Pudo ver las dudas en sus ojos al mirar su mano, pero un extraño cosquilleo se apodero de él cuando sintió el contacto de ella.

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- le devolvió el saludo de manera amable, ¿Qué tan malo podía resultar todo eso?

-Lucy… un placer- y con una indicación ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente, ella aún tenía la mano de Romeo, que veía muy confundido toda esa situación. Se había reído con lo de lagartija ¿quién no? Pero se recuperó y calló cuando Natsu se acercó a ellos.

-Pero… ¿y ellos?- al ver que dejó a sus amigos allí, solos, sin decirle nada, le sorprendió bastante.

-No te preocupes, ya regresarán a su estado normal… normal ellos, y seguirán su camino- le tranquilizó con una sonrisa, más ella dejo de oponerse a que él la acompañase.

Esas tres personas se alejaban a la vista de los dos que quedaron completamente serios.

-Esto… no le va a agradar mucho a Gray- silbos Sting a la vez que asentía reafirmando lo que había dicho.

-Me huele que esta vez no será como otras ocasiones- dijo Gajeel arrugando el ceño.

-Tienes razón, comenzando porque ella tiene trabajo- apuntó Sting.

-No estuvo como las otras, locas porque él se ofreció a acompañarles.

-Es atractiva, ¿para qué negarlo?- admitió Sting.

-Tiene carácter y sentido de humildad- reconoció Gajeel mientras cruzaba de brazos ganándose la mirada del rubio- ¿Qué? admito que actué algo mal, pero ella me dio una respuesta que dejaría callado a cualquiera.

Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, analizando todo lo que habían dicho.

-¿Te das cuenta que no hay nada malo, hasta el momento, que podamos decir de esa mujer…?- Sting estaba muy sorprendido por ello, siempre, pero siempre, encontraban una falta contra una de las pretendientes de su a migo, pero ahora fue casi distinto.

-No la conocemos muy bien- objetó Gajeel.

-Pero en unos cuantos minutos solo encontramos puntos a favor, según yo. Intercambiaron miradas preocupantes y se giraron rápidamente para ir hacia el su destino original -Definitivamente esto va a ser interesante…

-Y agotador- añadió Gajeel mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Lucy Heartfilia…- recordó el nombre de esa mujer- al menos podremos averiguar algo con su nombre ¿no?

…

Horas más tarde, ya con la noche bien presente, Natsu se encontraba frente a la casa donde vivía Lucy. Sí, había conseguido pasar todo ese tiempo con ella ¡y hasta ya sabía dónde vivía!

-Bueno… gracias por acompañarme y traerme, aunque no era necesario- repitió mientras daba la espalda a su hogar. Su sonrisa era lo que más le había cautivado ese día. Definitivamente debía conseguir salir con ella, la había pasado muy bien esa tarde, para nada comparado con fallidas citas anteriores, aunque eso no puede ser denominado una cita.

-Quería hacerlas ambas…- admitió el encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Se instaló un silencio que variaba de lo incomodo hasta lo tranquilo.

-Creo que es mejor que entre, nuevamente gracias.

-No hay de que- observó cómo ella le regalo una última sonrisa e dio señales de darse la vuelta, pero él se lo impidió- ¡Puedo…! perdón si soy directo, pero… ¿puedo tener tú número? La verdad es que estoy interesado sobre cómo actuaran con respecto a la vida de Romeo… y también, si se puede, poder tomar algún día de estos un café.

Ella estaba sorprendida por lo escuchado, pero sonrió ante ello. ¿La razón? No lo sabe.

-Te mantendré informado sobre los avances que tenga con Romeo- de su cartera sacó una pequeña libreta con una birome y empezó a escribir- Y con respecto a lo del café…- terminó de escribir y guardo sus cosas para después enfrentarlo con la mirada- con gusto lo tomare, creo que es bueno conocer a personas y hacer amigos… bueno, es algo que siempre me critica mi prima- rio al recordar cómo era ella. Le tendió ese papelito doblado y volvió a sonreír- Nos vemos Natsu…- se giró y empezó a caminar para poder entrar al edificio.

Se quedó sorprendido por todo lo que había dicho, pero reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de perderla de vista.

-¡Definitivamente te llamare!

-Esperare por ello, por lo pronto recuerda tu recuperación- y por última vez en ese día vio su sonrisa.

Cuando cruzó ella cruzó por esa puerta no aguanto la felicidad que no recordaba que podía llegar a tener. Dio un salto de júbilo con un puño alzado para darse media vuelta e irse felizmente, observando el número que estaba en ese papel, definitivamente la volvería a ver.

…

-Dejen ver si entiendo… ¿ustedes en vez de ir a escondida tras ellos, se quedaron como dos locos ahogados por la risa?- la cara de Gray era la que ellos se habían imaginado. Quería matarlos.

-Espera Gray, aunque ellos hubieran intentado ir tras ellos, Natsu los hubiera descubierto y se desharía de ambos…- le defendió Loke.

Gracias a que ninguno de ellos quería ir a preparar su propia cena, decidieron aprovechar que tenían un negocio cerca en el que podían hablar sin problema, sumándole que la dueña era su amiga.

-A todo esto…- después de haber llegado al local, Sting y Gajeel, decidieron llamar a los otros dos para poder hablar antes de que Natsu aparezca y, por ende, debían de explicarle la situación a Lisanna- ¿Por qué no se comunicó ni un instante con ustedes para decir, si quiera, que está bien?

-Vamos, ni que ella lo secuestrase, lo atara y le convirtiese en un esclavo sexual- Sting afirmó eso con tanta seguridad como si del clima hablase… en parte tenía razón, es decir, él no la considero para nada loca. Aunque Gray y Lisanna no la consideraban tan así, mucho menos ahora que escucharon al muy sincero del rubio.

El silencio se prolongaba sin que nadie intentase evitarlo. Todos ahora se miraban pensando que esa posibilidad era absurda, pero no por ello imposible.

Antes de que la tensión estallase en el lugar, Natsu apareció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin enterarse sobre la situación actual en ese lugar.

-Oh… veo que todos están reunidos- comentó como nada, sentándose junto a Loke.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, escaneándolo, solo por las dudas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lisanna arqueando una ceja en forma interrogativa. No era muy normal ver a Natsu feliz de la nada… aunque no era de la nada.

-Bien- afirmó el mostrando sus blanco dientes a ella.

-¿Por qué sonríes como un tonto?- Gajeel, muy amable como siempre, se apresuró a preguntar lo que todos querían hacerlo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó extrañado, como si él estuviera diciendo algo muy extraño. Hasta él admitía, inconscientemente, que no estaba normal.

-Nos enteramos que… acompañaste a la atractiva doctora en un pequeño percance que tuvieron ¿no?- Loke decidió omitir la parte más larga de discusión para ir directo al grano. La verdad era que la intriga era muy grande para los 5.

-Veo que no perdieron tiempo para soltar la lengua, ¿no?- se dirigió el peli-rosado hacia sus dos amigos.

-En nuestra defensa, estábamos horas y horas sin hacer nada, esperando a que aparecieras… era obvio que iban a preguntar por ti ¿acaso quería que mintiéramos?- preguntó con fingido asombro Sting.

-¿Justo nosotros?- Gajeel le llevo el perfecto juego.

-Ni que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo- se defendió murmurando a lo bajo. Sabía perfectamente cuánto tiempo estuvo con ella.

-Fueron tres horas y media- respondieron ambos abandonados con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nenas…

-Lagartija- sus sonrisas macabras y burlonas no se hicieron esperar, un punto a favor para esa mujer, que había dado otro motivo para burlarse de Natsu.

Inevitablemente, los otros tres, soltaron una gran risa, aunque Lisanna lo disimulaba mejor.

-¡A callar!- gruñó el Dragneel- ¿Saben qué? Pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran, me va y viene. Lo importante aquí es que obtuve el número de Lucy y, aunque puede que desde ya me haya mandado a la friéndome- la risa de Gajeel y Sting no se hicieron de esperar- es un paso para poder acercarme a ella- su sonrisa confiada estaba bien intacta. Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo especial, sin siquiera darse cuenta, al mirar ese papelito con el número anotado.

Por otro lado y después de la risa de los otros dos, todos se miraron dudosos y expectantes.

Al verlo así… así de extraño les sorprendía y alarmaba.

Esto recién comenzaba… y por el bien de él darían batalla para que esta vez la situación ni siquiera se parezca a…

* * *

 **Hola gente bella! *-*7**

 **Ni la más pálida idea de cuanto tarde, tampoco quiero verlo porque tengo miedo... xD**

 **Perooooooo bueeeeeenooooo (ya dejo de escribir así xD) Pero bueno,me alegró mucho el apoyo que recibió esa nueva historia que realmente significa un reto para mi ya que siempre, pero siempre, como primera protagonista de un Long-Fic es contada a través de una postura de una mujer, es decir, la primera protagonista principal es una mujer y los problemas surgen alrededor de ella, la mayoría de los casos, pero esta vez no. Tal vez digan ¿qué tan difícil es cambiar una mujer por un hombre? Pues es mucho, realmente para mi es un cambio, pero uno que me gusta porque quiero romper mi estereotipo de que la mujer es la que más sufre todo drama, un amor imposible, blah, blah... no digo que no me encanta, de hecho lo hace y mucho, pero es un verdadero reto cambiar las cosas y sostenerlo capítulo a capítulo que me emociona... *-***

 **Pero ya, sin aburrirles más con tanta chachara... las respuestas de los Reviews:**

 **Guest:** no te preocupes, como que me cae maso bien la güera... (? jajajaja, nah, hablando en serio, no planeo hacer de Lisanna la bruja de la historia, así que fans de Lisanna tranqui ;)

 **luna:** bueno, lamento decir desde ya que a mi lo de escribir lemon no se me da... :/ ni aunque lo intentase... xD por lo que ahí lamento decepcionarte, pero con respecto a la actitud de Lucy, solo te puedo decir (además de ya se notó un poco en este cap, creo) que no va a ser el de una damisela en apuros, o una rosita delicada... a mi me gusta jugar con las actitudes de cada personaje, tener sus altos y bajos ¿me explico? Aprecio tu comentario, pero hay cosas que definitivamente no va conmigo y tampoco quiero que vaya (más lo de Lemon y todo eso) aunque sí admito que juego con el doble sentido, xD Saludos! n.n

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias! *-*/

 **hikaros:** ces! hasta por Wattpad y todo estás... xD jajajaj, tu si sabes... (? pues a caso yo soy muy normal para hacer encuentros lógicos? un abrazo gigante, que estes bien! n.n

 **Valkiria-san:** yo no lo llamaría puf, se enamoro (mentirosa, sí que lo piensas así (?) pero sí que hay una atracción atrayente... (ok, esto no fue lo más inteligente que puedo decir, pero mi cerebro no da más...) pero bueno, me baso en que las relaciones de hoy en día son así, pero ni pinta de ser normal como las relaciones de hoy en día... (? Saludos!n.n

 **Siempre que leo lo que publico se me ocurre otras cosas que comentar, pero ahora esta mi cerebro en cero... Sabrán disculpar... (? n.n'**

 **Pero bueno, de esto jamás me voy a olvidar... ¡Gracias, y muchas gracias por sus hermosos Favs, Follows y Reviews...! :'3**

 **Sin más que decir (que recuerde ahora) nos vemos en la próxima! n.n/**

 **PD: A, sí, me olvidaba... por favor, sean pacientes con esta primeriza que ya entro en la universidad... O:)**

 **Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo! ;)**

* * *

Actualización: 11/03/2017.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

-Sabes que la probabilidad de que esto resulte óptimo o malo es de cincuenta y cincuenta ¿verdad?- Sting se encontraba suspirando a la vez que veía a su amigo peli-rosa bastante nervioso.

Esta sería su primera cita de "amigos", llamado así en contra de la voluntad de Natsu cabe destacar ya que la rubia lo había mandado a la friendzone antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero ya se encargaría de ampliar sus posibilidades… o eso esperaba.

-Yo creo un noventa contra diez, apuesto por ti amigo- refutó Loke mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo en forma de apoyo moral para con él. Jamás lo había visto así, con ese entusiasmo y brillo en sus ojos como los tenía ahora. Jamás, con nadie. Por eso quería ser el "bueno" en esa ocasión, no era novedad que él junto a sus otros tres amigos realizaban ciertos planes secretos para Natsu con el fin de impedir que él salga lastimado. Por suerte, hasta el momento, no lo ha hecho, pero también era tiempo de que dejen que se arriesgue nuevamente, si es que realmente quería hacerlo, y eso es lo que está empezando a notar él.

-No soy un niñito para que me estén acompañando, ¿saben?- dijo Natsu reprochándoles que lo hiciera, aunque en realidad se sentía menos nervioso al tenerlos cerca.

-Nuestro Natsu es todo un niño grande, es obvio- Sting, con el fin de hacerlo enfadar, le palmeo la cabeza como si se tratase de un niño, justo cuando se detuvieron en frente del hospital donde trabajaba Lucy.

-Silencio niñato- Loke intervino antes de que Natsu lo haga a su manera, con un buen zope ya que, sin darse cuenta, la rubia se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa. La razón que pudo reconocerla es que gracias a Lisanna, Gray y Gajeel habían conseguido encontrarla en las redes sociales, sacando la mayor información útil. Sí, podían ser buenos detectives cuando se lo proponían.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ella estuviera a su altura.

-Buenos días- saludo en general, conocía a Sting porque se lo había cruzado, pero al sujeto con anteojos era la primera vez que lo veía, suponía.

-Buenos días- saludaron el rubio y peli-rosado.

-Buenas- saludo Loke con un guiño de ojo, para él era normal el hacerlo.

Lucy lo escaneo rápidamente, su actitud era… segura, por no decir otra cosa.

Natsu observó que le prestó más atención a su amigo, hasta el momento, que a él mismo. Eso le… causo cierta molestia, no era novedad que de vez en cuando, cuando estaban pasados de copas, ellos "competían" si les llegaba a interesar la misma mujer, pero no iba más allá como… ¿ahora?

-Cierto, seguro recuerdas a este rubio especial- la espontaneidad de Natsu causó que se enfocara nuevamente en él.

-Claro que sí- sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Y este es nueva cara, Loke- apuntó al de anteojos.

-Un gusto- dijo ella de forma formal, pero seguí confundida. ¿Reamente era la primera vez que lo veía?

-Tal vez se te haga familiar… se encontraba en el hospital el día que fue internado y dado de alta- siguió Sting al notarla algo confundida.

-Oh, ya veo…- ahora entendía el porqué de esa extraña sensación de haberlo visto- entonces ¿nos acompañaran por un café?- preguntó sin saber muy bien el por qué estaban. No le molestaba, para nada.

-Sería un placer…- dijo Loke todo galán, no le podían culpar, él era siempre así.

-Pero tenemos trabajo, nuestro turno comienza pronto- completó Sting lo que iba a decir el otro.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Entonces nos vamos ¿te parece?- indicó Natsu rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo. Lucy solo le sonrió y asintió en silencio.

-Nos vemos después Natsu, Lucy- saludo Sting.

-Adiós- se limitó a decir Loke mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano. Veían caminar y hablar cómodamente a ese par. Loke solo estaba observándolos, pero Sting lo miraba él, notó algo extraño en él, pero se aseguraba que era producto de su imaginación, no quería pensar qué ocurriría si dejaba a su mente delirar de más.

-¿Nos vamos?- indicó el rubio, captando la atención del otro.

-Por supuesto minion…- dijo haciéndolo enojar.

-¡No soy enano!- exclamó enojado detrás de su amigo.

-Para mí sí, y rubio… acéptalo- le restó importancia mientras aceleraba su paso como si nada, haciéndolo enfurecer más al pobre de ojos azules.

…

-Lamento haberte hecho venir tan temprano…- dijo apenada por décima vez la rubia ya que es su primera reunión después de conocerse.

-Ya dije que no me molesta para nada- aseguró el restándole importancia. Habían llegado a un café elegante, pero familiar, muy cerca de allí y del río que atraviesa a la ciudad- Mejor dime cómo está Romeo y todo el papeleo.

-Pues va marchando estupendo- exclamó feliz a la vez que agradecía por el café que acabaron de depositarlo en la mesa, mientras que él optó, por sugerencia de Lucy, un té verde- Mis padres, de hecho, estaban pensando en adoptarlo- tomó el primer sorbo del líquido oscuro, bien cargado como acostumbraba cuando salía de su turno de urgencia.

-Eso es genial- la verdad, y aunque a él mismo le sorprenda, es que estaba feliz de escuchar que ese chico iba a tener una mejor vida de ahora en adelante. No era un luchador de la paz ni toda la cosa, pero menos era un desalmado sin corazón, solo que jamás tuvo, ni tampoco hubiera sabido, que hacer en una situación así- Así que Romeo dentro de poco será un Heartfilia… es un acto tan… ¿cómo decirlo?- pensó por unos segundo para encontrar la palabra correcta- noble, desinteresado, humano que no muchos, y me incluyó, hubiéramos pensado en hacer… pero esto cambia definitivamente la forma de pensar y ver las cosas.

-Sí, lo sé…- sonrió ella mientras suspiraba tranquila- la verdad me sentía mal por pedirles a ellos que lo adoptarán, pensaba que tal vez era una carga que no estaban seguro o no querían afrontar y yo solo les importunaba con mis planes, pero con solo 25 años y recién buscando estabilidad en mi trabajo… no estaba segura que me dieran la custodia.

-¿Tienes 25 años?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Claro ¿qué edad pensaba que tenía?- preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras que en su boca se formaba una pequeña sonrisa malvada- Cuidado con la respuesta Dragneel, te lo advierto…- "amenazó" al peli-rosado.

-¿30, tal vez?- siguió su juego, aumentándole años de más. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un largo tiempo hasta que ambos estallaron de risa.

-Bien, creo que esa es una señal para que empiece a cuidar de mi aspecto ¿no?- preguntó entre risas.

-De hecho, tu edad encaja perfectamente de cómo te vez y haces ver- le sonrió sinceramente una vez que se calmó.

Ella se sorprendió por lo que le dijo y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Acomodándose su cabello detrás de la oreja volvió a tomar un poco de su bebida.

-Creo que me mentiste solo para no hacerme sentir mal…- empezó a jugar con él nuevamente.

-Para que quedemos en paz y a mano, dime tú que edad tengo según tu punto de vista.

-27- dijo sin dudar por un segundo de su respuesta, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Tengo un buen ojo…- dijo con suficiencia y aire ganador- eso y que volví a revisar tu expediente médico- susurró/admitió antes de que probara de nuevo su café.

-¿Así que me estás examinando?- preguntó con fingida indignación.

-Técnicamente me estoy convirtiendo en tu doctora personal, creo que deberías agradecérmelo antes de ofenderte- señaló ella serena.

-Bueno, mí doctora, entonces requeriré de sus servicios cuando sea necesario… o cuando quiera- agachó la cabeza como forma de respeto, solo para seguir con su armada charla. Ella se rio suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza- Pero debo admitir que tener una doctora personal tan joven será envidia de muchos otros.

-Sí, no me importa qué piensen…- le aseguró restándole importancia.

-Debes de ser muy inteligente, a pesar de hermosa, para conseguir y ser lo que tienes y eres…- por primera vez, en todo ese día, ella se sonrojó y tuvo una expresión de completa sorpresa por lo que él había dicho. No tardó mucho para recuperarse de nuevo, temía actuar mal.

-Gracias…- respondió ante los cumplidos- pero el cómo llegue a dónde estoy y a esta edad es por mi antisocialidad.

-¿Acaso existe esa palabra?- preguntó él gracioso.

-No tengo idea- admitió sin importarle- pero conmigo tiene que existir…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado él mientras que por primera vez tomaba de su té. ¡Eso solo era una excusa para verla a ella!

-Me centre en los estudios y prácticas, solo eso. Pero en el sentido que literal, estos años solo me dedique a esto. Mi hermana se enojaba a menudo conmigo porque ni siquiera a ella conseguía verla seguido y eso que vivíamos juntas. Mis padres se preocuparon de que yo hiciera eso, querían que disfrutara de mi juventud, que saliera, conociera personas, que no sólo socializara con pacientes, profesores y colegas. Pero al final hice las cosas a mi manera y he me aquí. Igual, ni que toda mi Juventud se haya ido… eso espero.

-Quédate tranquila que con ella o sin ella seguirás siendo una hermosa persona- había veces en que el cerebro de Natsu actuaba por sí mismo, tan así que hasta él se sorprendía y reprimía por ser tan rápido, temiendo asustarla.

-¿Puedo adivinar que tus años de juventud se basaron en ser lo contrario que yo?- insinuó ella al ver la facilidad de sus halagos. No lo hacía con mala intención, sino que tenía curiosidad de cómo era él.

-Hey, aún somos jóvenes, ni que estuviéramos abuelitos…- defendió a ambos- y por otro lado, yo…- se puso a recordar años antes de cómo era… antes y después. Un cambio repentino de actitud y aire ocurrió en él y en su contra. Esto Lucy lo notó de inmediato, queriendo preguntar si le pasaba algo, pero temiendo de meterse en un lugar donde no sabía si era recibida o no.

-Tienes razón, somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho por vivir- alzo su taza con menos del cuarto del líquido original- Eso sí, de manera saludable y con energía, por eso debes escuchar los concejos de tu doctora ¿entendido?- le preguntó con una sonrisa para traerle nuevamente allí, con ella.

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero lo hizo, y la imitó con su mitad de bebida.

-Estoy bajo su cuidado, mi doctora.

…

-Pienso que Natsu está exagerando todo este asunto con la doctora- ya para medio día, Gray y Lisanna se reunieron para hablar a solas por un tema serio. Natsu.

-Creo que tienes razón… pero ¿y si estamos equivocados?-la duda y miedo estaba reflejada en los ojos celestes de la albina.

-Justamente por eso debemos intervenir. Sabes que Natsu es débil cuando ve a una mujer en un mal estado, pero en el fondo son solo unas interesadas que buscan tener control sobre él. Ellas también son, en cierto modo, astutas y no muestran ese lado suyo hasta una vez que ya están en una relación clara, según ellas, con Natsu.

-¿De verdad crees que esa mujer es de ese tipo? Por la información que pudimos tener de ella y según Sting y Gajeel Lucy está bastante lejos de ello.

-Pensamos por un tiempo lo mismo de ella y al final todo resulto como ya todos sabemos- le apuntó con desprecio. No hacia ella, claro que no, pero el recordar a esa mujerzuela y todo lo que hizo hace que se irrite instantáneamente.

El silencio se prolongó inevitablemente. Lisanna se sentía mal por Natsu, pero también por esa mujer, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

-Sabes… no hace más de una semana me habló- soltó de repente. Debatió en silencio entre decir o no decir sobre esa llamada, pero pensó que ahora era el momento dado a que salió a luz nuevamente toda esa situación. Podía ser una buena señal que ayude mucho o que lo empeore todo.

-¿Qué quería?- no se molestó en disimular el desagrado en pensar en esa mujer- Es gracioso que después de años sin siquiera dar la cara por lo que hizo quiera comunicarse contigo.

-Gray, sé y comprendo tu odio hacia ella… pero yo aún…- Lisanna estaba en una gran encrucijada- fue mi mejor amiga de siempre, también odio el que haya dañado a Natsu, pero no pude simplemente ignorarla.

Gray trataba de comprenderla, casi era su hermana esa tipa, pero también era la desgraciada que le rompió el corazón a Natsu y arruino su vida por mucho tiempo.

-Preguntó por Natsu… me pidió que por favor le ayude a hacer que se encuentre con ella, aunque sea una sola vez.

-Nunca- sentenció él serio. No iba a permitir que esa mujer venga a alterar el bienestar de todos- Natsu es muy sensible con las mujeres una vez que está frente a ellas, podría venir con cualquier mentira y tal vez le crea si todavía siente algo por ella.

-Pero… creo que debe hacerlo- esa declaración le sorprendió completamente a él- Mira Gray, no sé si es mentira o no, pero…

Cada palabra que salía de ella solo causaba que se tensará más él. No le agradaba nada el escuchar todo eso, mucho menos cuando recibió la noticia por la cual esa mujer quería reencontrarse con Natsu.

Cuando ella terminó de comunicarle todo lo que la otra mujer le había dicho a ella quedaron en silencio meditando en todo.

-De todos modos le prohibí que intentara hablar con él. Le deje en claro que no iba a permitir que se acercara a Natsu en este momento… eso causaría que todo en él se derrumbara nuevamente y eso sería ya imperdonable.

-¿Y qué te dijo? Dudo que se haya conformado con esa respuesta- preguntó Gray con el ceño fruncido.

-No trataría, según ella, de ponerse en contacto con él hasta que yo le ayude…

Ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupantes. Ese tema, si fuese verdad, era algo que no se podía mantener oculto. Pero ¿y si no era verdad y solo era una de sus tretas para volver a engañarlos a todos? Nadie sabía.

-Por lo pronto… nosotros dos veremos si es verdad lo que ella dice, y por otro lado cuidaremos a Natsu de la doctora en cualquier signo de peligro.

-Me parece bien, no creo que lo demás se quieran quedar callados si se enteran de esto. A mí tampoco me gusta li idea de hacerlo, pero… es lo mejor para Nats.

Se miraron decididos, asintiendo sobre lo que iban a hacer.

…

Desde que había llegado a su lugar de trabajo empezó a estar más serio que de costumbre. En realidad, su estado emocional variaba demasiado, tanto así que los jóvenes a los cuales entrenaba sufrían las consecuencias.

-En-entrenador Natsu- le llamó uno de los jóvenes de su grupo. Él solo se limitó a dejar de mirar el techo y mirarlo fijamente, con mucho cuidado- Yo… digo, nosotros nos pre-eguntabamos si usted se encontraba… ¿bien?- el miedo que sintió cuando El peli-rosado posó su vista en él fue de muerte.

-Perfectamente- ahora, como si fuera un bipolar total, sonrió abierta y ampliamente. El grupo de personas detrás del valiente casi se cae ante la tranquilidad de su entrenador.

Ignorando completamente a la expresión de sus subordinados, se sentó tranquilamente y les dio una nueva indicación para que realizasen un ejercicio con unas de las máquinas.

Con la mente en otro lado, buscó la botella de agua que estaba junto a él para empezar a beber de ella. Una vez que terminó de tomar el líquido suspiro y bajó la mirada observando sus zapatillas deportivas… ¿Acaso esas eran las mismas con las que se está maña se encontró con Lucy? Sí, definitivamente eran las mimas. ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para ir a una cita con las zapatillas que usa para entrenar? No hace falta responder a la pregunta, aunque cabe señalar que a causa de sus nervios que nacieron desde que sonó su despertador estuvo vagando por todo su placar buscando qué ponerse, tardando tanto que se las puso lo antes posible.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. No había sido una cita como a él le hubiera gustado que sea y no es que se esté quejando de que fue mala, es más, fue mucho mejor de lo que se podía imaginar, solo que lo que le decepcionaba era justamente eso. No fue una _cita._

Ya estaba en la friendzone. Eso es algo ¿no? Solo quedaba idear un plan para salir de ella y listo… pero ¿para qué? ¿Acaso planeaba salir con ella seriamente o solo algo pasajero? Esa era una de sus grandes incógnitas.

Ella claramente no es como las que solía pasar un pequeño tiempo y listo. Tampoco es que esté interesada en tener esa clase de relación con él… al menos por el momento. Pero si ese momento llagaba ¿Qué pasaría después?

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Tuve que dejar las zapatillas deportivas- se riñó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que era observado por su amigo peli-azul.

-¿Hasta que al fin aceptas que tienes un mal gusto en la ropa, flamita?- preguntó para llamar su atención y vaya que lo hizo, tanto así que causó que saltara en su lugar por su repentina aparición.

Estaba demasiado distraído, más de lo común.

-Vestido así igual consigo que mujeres se volteen a mirarme- se defendió con una sonrisa ladina para seguir con su juego afectivo entre ellos.

-Pero entre ellas no entra la doctora…- en vez de una pregunta, Gray afirmó de cierto modo esto. No pretendía destruirle su autoestima o bajarle el ánimo, solo que quería saber qué había pasado. ¿Tan mal le había ido en esa dichosa cita? Si ese fuera el caso, era mejor que terminara temprano que tarde.

-Pero entre ellas no se encuentra Lucy- afirmó con pena a sí mismo a la vez que miraba hacia el frente, sin enfocarse en algo específico.

-¿Tan alto es el grado de atracción que sientes por ella?

-¿Atracción?- ¿acaso era una simple atracción que se solucionaría con un o unos buenos momentos con ella y listo, quedaría en el pasado? No. No lo era… o al menos eso no es lo que creía. O tal vez... La verdad es que podría pensar mejor si tan solo no _la_ hubiera recordado- ¿Por qué tuvo que volver?- nuevamente, sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta.

-¿Volver?- preguntó Gray mostrando total confusión en su rostro. Se sentó justo al lado del peli-rosado y como un flash, recordó lo que había hablado con Lisanna ese medio día- ¿Quién?- ahora lo que sentía era puro terror.

Natsu le miro confundido al notar su voz algo distinto. Gray trato de disimular, con éxito, lo que temía.

-No, nada importante…- le restó importancia mientras sacudía la cabeza vagamente.

Claramente era una mentira, hasta un niño podía leer a Natsu.

Tenía dos opciones. O insistía para saber más, o solo lo dejaría pasar. Por el momento, para no hostigar a su amigo, elegiría la segunda opción.

-Bueno, si no es nada, levanta ese trasero y ve a trabajar que esos pobres chicos que andan sufriendo por tu bipolaridad- les señaló al grupo de jóvenes que si bien estaban con su trabajo sus ojos no despegaron de ellos dos, estando expectantes de lo que podía suceder.

Natsu solo se limitó a reír y levantarse para ir con esos jóvenes, mientras que Gray soltó un suspiro para verlo más natural.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando por ese pequeño cerebro que tienes Natsu…?

…

Habían pasado dos días exactos desde el último encuentro con la doctora, aunque los mensajes y llamadas llenaban de cierto modo ese vació.

-Ya olvide cuándo fue la última vez que nos juntamos de este modo- comentó Gajeel con una sonrisa. Estaba emocionado, mucho de hecho, pero su orgullo de hombre grande y duro impedía que se vea reflejado en el exterior. Lástima que sus amigos sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía.

-Parecemos niñatos que se van a desvelar jugando videojuegos, sabiendo que al día siguiente tienen clases…- comentó Sting sonriendo igual que Gajeel.

Esa noche, era su noche, una donde regresarían a su infancia, a los tiempos buenos donde no se preocuparían por cosas triviales y agotadoras. O al menos ese era el plan.

-El motivo de los celulares es que sean utilizados como dispositivos de comunicación y está era una buena ocasión para emplearlos ¿no creen?- reprochó fingiendo enojo Natsu. En ese momento se encontraban en su departamento ya que de la nada lo invadieron.

-Vamos, vamos, ni que estuvieras haciendo algo en especial- le restó importancia Loke que tranquilamente tomaba una cerveza de las que habían traído.

-Por cierto, ¿y Gray?- preguntó el peli-negro con piercing.

-Hoy le tocaba Gimnasio- explicó Natsu restándole importancia, mientras se limitaba a acariciar a su muy extraño gato color celeste. No, no le había teñido o caído pintura, cuando lo encontró ya era así y no era que afectase su salud o algo parecido.

-Harías el favor de dejar de emanar rayos a tu celular, temo que en cualquier momento esa cosa explote por tus miradas Salamander- bufó Gajeel a la vez que tomaba el móvil de su amigo y encendía la pantalla para ver que tenía varios mensajes sin leer, pero intuía que él esperaba el de cierta rubia.

-Amigo, estás desesperado- le dijo Sting a la vez que le quitaba el celular a Gajeel para abrir sus últimos mensajes con Lucy.

-¿¡Es que no saben el significado de la palabra privacidad!?- bufó molesto al ver que ya empezaban a husmear su móvil. Se levantó de un golpe de su lugar e intentó quitárselo al rubio, pero éste fue más rápido y se lo lanzó a Gajeel para evitar dárselo a su dueño.

-Vamos, vamos, Natsu tiene razón- de la nada Loke decidió intervenir, por el bien de todos, quitándole el celular a Gajeel y entregándoselo a su dueño- Pero Natsu, de verdad te ves desesperado.

-Gracias, justo lo que quería oír- la ironía de su voz casi no se notaba… entiendan el sarcasmo, por favor.

-Natsu- antes de que Loke pudiera decirle algo, el móvil que había pasado de mano en mano empezó a sonar, causando que el peli-rosado se tensara y contestara sin siquiera fijarse de quién se trataba.

-¡Hola L-!

 _-Flamitas, soy Gray-_ especificó el Fullbuster desde el otro lado de la línea, causando una gran decepción en Natsu- _Por qué tengo el presentimiento que no era mi llamado que espe-_ y de la nada, Natsu tiró su móvil en el aire.

-Es Hielito, si alguien quiere contestar…- sin impórtale mucho el destino de su celular, se fue hacia la cocina.

Gracias a los buenos reflejos de Loke, sin mencionar que estaba junto a él, tomó el celular cuando éste caía.

-¿Bueno?- contestó al suspirar que el aparato este bien.

 _-¡Esa lagartija me dejó hablando solo!-_ expresó furioso Gray.

-Literalmente te lanzó en el aire. Agradece que te haya salvado…

- _Muy gracioso Loke…-_ claramente Gray estaba de buen humor para no hacer los dramas que solía hacer- _Bueno, al grano. ¿Qué les parece la idea de ir a un nuevo club que se inauguró la semana pasada?_

-¿Hablas del Flames or heart?- preguntó claramente interesado. Por otro lado, sus otros dos amigos lo ignoraban olímpicamente a la vez que empezaban con un juego amistoso en el último Mortal Kombat que salió a la venta- Creo que esa salida llega en buen momento…- sonrió de medio lado- de acuerdo, estaremos allí dentro de un rato…- y ante este último comentario Loke colgó. Posó su vista en el televisor e hizo algo que a él también le dolía, pero todo sea por el bien de Natsu, se dirigió hacia él y lo apago, ganándose insultos y reclamos por parte de los implicados.

-Cambio de planes, esta noche vamos a salir. Gray consiguió un pase VIP para el nuevo club del que tanto hablan.

-¿Y si me niego?- claramente Gajeel había esperado por ese día hace mucho, no iba a votarlo solo porque a Gray y Loke se le habían ocurrido cambiar todos sus planes.

-Miren… Natsu necesita ir ahí afuera y distraerse. Ese tipo está prácticamente babeando por la doctora, tal vez sea algo serio, tal vez no. Hay que averiguarlo y qué mejor ir a un lugar donde se encontrara con muchas bellezas que querrán tener un poco de diversión con él.

-Un momento, ¿no eras tú el que apostaba por Natsu en todo este asunto de la doctora?- preguntó confuso Sting.

-Lo hago, pero hay que descartas posibles malentendidos. ¿No creen?- tanto Sting y Gajeel se vieron dudando de la credibilidad de las palabras de su amigo. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual proponía salir, pero es obvio que tanto como Loke y Gray querían compañía esa noche y precisamente la de ellos no era.

-Supongo que no hará del todo mal cambiar los planes- no muy convencido, Gajeel acepto la propuesta de su amigo.

-Sabia decisión. Ahora solo queda Natsu para convencer.

-¿Y cómo están tan seguros que va a aceptar ir? Él preferiría pegarse toda la noche con su celular al esperar un mensaje de Lucy en vez de estar bailando con cualquier otra chica.

-Vamos, somos tres contra uno ¿acaso tiene opción?- los ojos de Loke reflejaban solo una cosa. Maldad.

…

Después de alrededor de una hora, los cuatro jóvenes se había reunido con Gray, quien lo esperaba con compañía.

-¿Acaso es una especie de citas grupal?- preguntó Sting sorprendido y en voz baja para que él único que lo escuche sea Gajeel.

-Parecemos de secundaria- contesto con pesar el peli-negro. Por el contrario, Loke saludo felizmente a las chicas con las que se encontraba su amigo, a la vez que arrastraba al pobre de Natsu que trato de huir de ese allí.

El Club Flames or heart se había inaugurado hace pocos días y las críticas que habían recibo eran muy buenas. La edad mínima para entrar era de 20 años, por lo que no había jóvenes-adolescentes en el lugar, pero eso significa que el lugar sea con aire muy serio, para nada.

-Bueno, déjenme presentarlas- dijo sonriente Gray para indicarles a sus amigos que tomaran asiento. Una vez hecho las presentaciones ya empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, aunque se habían dividido de a par con cada una de esas mujeres, ya que automáticamente se sentaron junto a ellos, acorralándolos.

Pasó el tiempo y Natsu se quería preguntar ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Por qué motivo se rindió ante sus tres locos, muy locos amigos? Y para cerrarlo todo con broche de oro, ¿por qué motivo no había cargado la batería a su celular? Fácil, porque en sus planes no se encontraba salir de casa…

-Así que Natsu, eres dueño junto con Gray del Gimnasio, eso es increíble. Yo siempre quise ir para entrenar un poco pero creo que me sentiría nerviosa si lo hago mientras personas desconocidas me observan…- rio con vergüenza la chica que estaba sentado junto a él. La verdad es que apenas se sentó prácticamente empujaron a esa pobre chica junto a él. Parecía ser la tímida e inocente, quién sabe hasta qué punto, del grupo de sus amigas. El rio con ella a la par. No era maleducado, bueno, al menos no con las mujeres y eso solo es por una cosa. Tiene cierta… debilidad hacia el sexo opuesto o, mejor dicho, su mente entraría en pánico si de repente se encontrara en una situación que no podría manejar.

La chica no era desagradable, para nada, al contrario de las que le había tocado a Gajeel y Sting. Su aspecto físico tampoco estaba mal, su cabello negro llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de su espalda, su tez era tan banca y sus ojos color ámbar, si su vista no le fallaba. No parecía medir más de un metro sesenta y los lentes que utilizaba solo le daban un aspecto más de inocencia. Estaba vestido con un short negro decente, sin mostrar nada que se debiera mostrar en público y poseía una camisa color vino profundo. En síntesis, era sencillamente hermosa, brillaba con su propia esencia, la cual era muy diferente a de las otras chicas.

Se notaba que era más reservada con su forma de vestir y hablar. No poseía gestos toscos e insinuativos. En síntesis, esa chica no parecía mala, pero de igual manera no estaba tan cómodo como una vez podría haber estado tiempo atrás.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió de la misma manera, charlando amigablemente, aunque tomaba varias veces el móvil de Loke para fijarse la hora, disgustándose levemente porque el tiempo no pasaba más.

Momentos más tarde Gray, Loke y Sting habían ido a la pista de baile, éste último a pedido de la mujer que se sentó junto a él.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto Natsu ofreciéndole con una sonrisa. Podía intuir que ella también quería ir allí y divertirse, pero notaba que tenía cierto miedo en ir sola.

-Yo… no sé bailar muy bien que digamos- reconoció riéndose más de ella misma.

-Directamente no sabe- interrumpió la amiga que se había quedado con Gajeel tratando de insistirle a que ellos también se sumaran la diversión- De hecho, es su primera vez en un lugar así- le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, ya que estaba segura al enterarse de eso Natsu no se perdería la oportunidad de ser su primera vez. Natsu miro sorprendido a la chica que estaba roja de vergüenza. Vaya forma de ayudar de su amiga.

-Entonces reitero mi invitación. Tranquila, no pasara nada, te lo prometo- le daba cierta ternura verla en ese estado. ¿Lucy también se podría así si venía a un lugar cómo es?

¿De a dónde vino eso? ¿Por qué Lucy se le apareció en la mente en ese momento? No podía negarlo, seguía en sus pensamientos. Pero esa chica era muy agradable también, tal vez tanto como ella… ¿Acaso las estaba comparando…? Y de ser así ¿Quién era la persona de referencia para medirla a la otra?

-D-de acuerdo- acepto esa chica sacándolo de su sueño.

Ambos abandonaron a la última pareja en silencio para ir a balar también un poco.

La chica miraba feliz esa situación, pero ese estado le duro poco debido a que volvió a ver a Gajeel. Éste notó que era observado y la miró fijamente.

-No te detengo para que vayas a divertirte también- se limitó a decir, sabiendo perfectamente que esperaba también salir con él a ese lugar.

Bufó molesta y se levantó de su lugar para no darle una buena cachetada. Todo sea por sus amigas y sus buenos ligues.

Por otro lado, Gajeel miró aliviado cómo se alejaba esa chica que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Decidió que ese era un buen momento para irse, por lo que dejó dinero sobre la mesa lo suficiente para cubrir lo que él había tomado y se paró con cansancio. Pero se quedó quieto en su lugar al distinguir de manera algo borrosa, pero acertada, a cierta chica de cabellera rubia. Estaba sorprendido de verla allí, pensaban, por lo que Natsu les contó, que ella no acostumbraba a frecuentar lugares como ese. Inmediatamente notó que estaba dirigiéndose a la salida, pero que miraba reiteradas veces hacia atrás con su móvil pegado a la oreja. Trato de ver a quién o qué observaba y se encontró con que nada menos veía a su amigo peli-rosado, quien estaba bailando animadamente con esa chica de anteojos.

-Oh, no…- dijo con pesar Gajeel. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que eso le traería problemas para su amigo. Cuando trato de localizarla nuevamente no pudo, la había perdido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue directamente por la salida, tal vez estaba hablando con alguien y ese lugar era el menos adecuado para tener una llamada telefónica. No le costó mucho, gracias a su tamaño, llegar hasta la salida. Cuando se encontró una vez afuera miró por todos lados para tratar de hallarla. Pero ¿qué haría si la encontraba? Ni idea.

Camino un poco hacia la esquina cercana, adivinando que no podía desaparecerse por la otra y la halló tratando de cruzar la calle, o eso creía. Caminó para estar más cerca, solo por si las dudas y alcanzó a escuchar de lo que hablaba.

-Prepara en este mismo momento el quirófano, llegaré en cuestión de minutos- Lucy miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle esperando ver un taxi para irse urgentemente al hospital, o al menos eso parecía- Necesito que me digas en qué zona de la cavidad torácica está ubicado el objeto- nuevamente- Maldición, ¿el doctor de turno no está?- exclamó molesta. Esperó respuesta y miró al cielo por desesperación- Entiendo…-empezó a auto-tranquilizarse. No ganaba nada impacientándose. Mágicamente un taxi venía a solo una cuadra- Ya estoy por tomar el taxi, así llegó más rápido, aunque no esté tan lejos del hospital. Giró repentinamente, asustándolo a él, temiendo que lo haya visto observándola, por lo que se escondió tras un árbol. Para su suerte no era él a quien veía, sino a tres chicas adolescentes que iban en un estado lamentable. Una llorando a mares y, tal vez, algo borracha, mientras que las otras dos la consolaba y sostenían para que no se cayese al suelo.

Para ese momento ya había colgado el teléfono y miró nuevamente hacia el taxi que se acercaba, deteniéndolo.

-Oigan, ustedes tres son demasiado niñas para estar a estas horas de la noche en un lugar así- les dijo Lucy a la vez que abría el taxi y le pedía amablemente que esperara un segundo. Abandonó la puerta y fue directamente hacia ellas- ¿Están heridas o algo?

-¡Lo único que está herido es mi corazón, mi orgullo, mi amor!- lloró la chica con enojo.

Lucy suspiro y se agachó para ayudarlas a las otras dos adolescentes para que se parasen.

-Pues llorar en medio de la calle a esta hora no te va a ayudar, así que sugiero que se tomen el taxi y se vayan a casa, por su bien- las otras dos chicas agradecieron su ayuda, ya que no podían controlar a su amiga que estaba hecho un lío. Las cuatro se encaminaron al auto y las más jóvenes se subieron a él.

-Gracias por darnos una mano con nuestra amiga- agradeció una chica antes de que el taxi abandonara su lugar.

Lucy suspiro algo aliviada porque no haya sido nada grave, ante todo, lo que había pasado. Pero su alivio duro poco al darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Por qué yo!- se quejó mirando al cielo a la vez que levantaba un pie para quitarse esos tacos no tan altos, pero que impedían poder correr, y luego hiso lo mismo con el otro. No perdió ni un segundo una vez que estuvo descalza, salió corriendo en dirección en donde se encontraba el hospital donde ella trabajaba.

Gajeel se quedó completamente atónito ante las acciones de esa mujer. O estaba loca, o estaba loca.

Él no perdió más tiempo y fue rápidamente hacia su auto. Si Natsu se enterara de eso y que no la había ayudado lo lamentaría. Para su mala suerte estuvo alrededor de siete minutos intentando salir del aparcamiento debido a que unos borrachos sin escrúpulos se les cruzaban, tanto a pie y en automóviles. Tres minutos más tarde giró en la cuadra donde estaba localizado el hospital. Había hecho el recorrido más corto, intuyendo que era el que tomaría la mujer, pero se alarmó al no verla. Había dos opciones: La primera era que ella había llegado, cosa que sería algo completamente sorprendente. Mientras que la segunda respuesta era que le había pasado algo en el camino.

Para sorpresa de él, la mujer se encontraba entrando apresuradamente por las puertas del establecimiento.

Bajó los brazos del volante y empezó a respirar de manera pausada, tratando de pensar cómo era eso posible.

-Natsu, Natsu…- suspiró riendo vagamente Gajeel- vaya chica loca y rápida en la que te fijaste- Definitivamente su amigo había encontrado algo interesante- Te deseo suerte amigo, porque definitivamente las vas a necesitar.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Al fin actualización verdadera! Creo que voy a llorar... T-T**

 **Pero bueno, ya quiero manejarme bien con los tiempos porque esto no es algo corto...**

 **Como notaran el título de esta loquisima historia se modifico agregándole una palabra, que ya en el final del fic, que todavía falta (recien estamos por el comienzo, lol) daré la razón. Planeaba hacerlo ahora, pero creo que lo bueno viene al final.. jajaja xD que mente la mía, Dios.**

 **akasaku:** primero que nada... jajajaja, si, soy de hacer desesperar a la gente (? al encontrarme con tu comentario y por lo que dijiste me puso muy feliz. Gracias por tus palabras y leer las dos historia más esta, para una persona que le encanta hacer fics leer comentarios es una gran satisfacción que nos hace sentir que vale la pena hacer esto. Más cuando empiezas a carecer de tiempo XD Así que gracias de nuevo, y que hayas y tengas un buen día! n.n

 **Valkiria-san:** verdad que sí!? soy crush momentaneos que nunca más en la vida los veras T-T ah... (? gracias por los comentarios siempre presentes! saludos! n.n

 **Guesta: (estoy segura que sos hikaros) xD:** tus sospechas son acertadas, Lisanna aquí es una buena tipa que solo quiere a sus amigos... pero no siempre será así. Solo dire que no será la mala de esta historia para que no me maten... (? Jajajajaaja, eso sono a acosador... xD me alegra inmensamente tus comentarios Ces! Un abrazo gigante para vos también y que te vaya bien! n.n

 **Nuevamente, ¡Mil y Miles de Gracias por sus Comentarios, Follows y Favs!**

 **Nos leemos nuevamente, (espero antes de que terminé el próximo mes)**

 **n.n/**

 **PD: hacer el favor de ignorar las altas de ortografía y gramática, tengan piedad ya que iba a ser la mitad de lo que es este cap y lo hice todo ayer.**

* * *

Actualización: 21/06/2017.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Natsu…- llamó Gajeel mientras no dejaba de ejercitarse en la dorsalera. Era un sábado por la mañana y sólo se encontraban ellos dos en el espacioso gimnasio- Natsu- nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Paró, cansado, para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo su amigo. A leguas, no, millas se notaba su mal humor- Antes de que pares de nuevo en el hospital, te sugiero que pares con lo que estás haciendo. La pobre máquina va a terminar incendiada por tu genio.

¿Natsu siquiera se daba cuenta de su existencia? Con un bufido se levantó de su lugar para estar al lado de su amigo y detener el movimiento con los brazos que hacía en la peck deck. Chasqueo los dedos frente de él para ver si realmente solo lo ignoraba porque quería o porque había algo mal en él.

-No fastidies Gajeel- quito su mano de un manotazo no muy amistoso. Al menos, ahora, reaccionaba a algo.

-Mira Salamander, que estés en tus días no significa que tengas que irradiar fuego por todos lados.

De repente el sonido de una notificación en su celular llenó el lugar silencioso. Natsu lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, pero se notó cierta despacio al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Quién es?- se aventuró a preguntar. Podía imaginarse que la doctora no era.

El peli-rosado se molestó en contestarle hasta después de devolver el mensaje.

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica que prácticamente la lanzaron contra mi hace tres noches?- preguntó mientras se levantaba con su celular en mano y tomaba, a la vez, una toalla que estaba sobre otra de las máquinas- Pues comentó que le gustaría empezar a entrenarse pero tiene algo de vergüenza hacerlo donde haya muchas personas. Por eso le propuse que si quería podía venir ahora para ver cómo se sentía.

-La chica anteojos- recordó Gajeel. ¿Cómo podía olvidarla, más si la rubia los vio a ellos dos juntos?- Espera un segundo ¿sigues manteniendo contacto con ella?- la sorpresa en su voz no se hizo esperar y Natsu lo notó.

-¿Hay algo de malo con eso?- estaba actuando demasiado raro su amigo.

 _-Sí y para ti mucho amigo-_ quería decir eso, pero mejor callaría. No le había dicho aún sobre que Lucy había estado el mismo día y en el misma hora en ese lugar, y que casualmente los había visto- No, solo que… pensé que estabas detrás de la doctora. ¿Esto significa que eso ya pasó?- tal vez estaba pensando demasiado y había le había dado demasiada importancia al interés de Natsu por la doctora.

-Mh… Lucy…- se revolvió el pelo furiosamente frustrado. Eso era un no- ¿Puedes creer que me llamó más de 10 veces esa noche, preocupada porque no le atendía el bendito móvil que se me había agotado la batería? ¡Justo en ese momento!

-¿Estaba preocupada por ti?- preguntó Gajeel confuso. O era realmente eso, o estaba celosa porque su amigo "ignoraba" sus llamadas.

-Sí, pero cuando llegue a casa y cargué el bendito aparato era muy de mañana, así que solo atine a mandarle un mensaje.

-¿Y contestó?

-No, bueno, era de esperarse. No eran más de las 5 am, pero llegó el medio día y no contestaba aún.

-¿Le llamaste?

-¿Hace falta preguntar eso?- preguntó obvio- Sí, pero no respondía.

-¿Por qué será?- pregunto con ironía Gajeel, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo- Pero ¿no has hablado con ella en estos días?

-Sí, pero solo alcanzó a disculparse conmigo por haber llamado tantas veces tan tarde y que en ese momento no estaba en el país.

-¿Se fue?- la sorpresa de Gajeel no se hizo esperar.

-Sí, me había comentado tiempo atrás que iba a realizar un pequeño viaje para ir a otro hospital para cubrir un puesto, pero no imagine que sería tan pronto.

-¿Y cuándo viajó?

-Esa misma noche- la angustia de Natsu no se hizo esperar notar.

-¿Es que esa tipa no es humana?- ¿cómo era posible, para cualquier ser humano haber estado en un club, salir corriendo de ese lugar, hacer su trabajo, por lo cual seguramente no había ingerido nada de alcohol y estar esa misma noche en otro país? Definitivamente esa chica no era humana- ¿Y no has hablado con ella después de eso?

-No, bueno, solo por mensajes pero no puede responder muy seguido que digamos.

-¿Y con quién estabas hablando estos días? Porque despegado del celular no estabas.

-Con esta chica que no ha de tardar en llegar.

-¿La de anteojos?- simplemente no entendía a su amigo. Era más que obvio que la chica del club quería algo con Natsu, no hacía falta ser adivino para notarlo- Deja ver si entiendo… ¿tratas de ligar con la doctora y la del club al mismo tiempo?

-¡No! No soy ese tipo de sujeto que quiere estar con dos al mismo tiempo. Sabes muy bien que Lucy y yo sólo somos amigos. Y con Hana… solo es una reciente conocida que me cayó bien, es todo.

-Ese lapso de tiempo no me gusto- declaró el peli-negro sabiendo que su amigo era un completo "noob" en eso de las relaciones, algo raro ya que ha estado expuesto a varias que fallaron horriblemente- ¿Y sí esa tal Hana quiere algo más que sólo una simple amistad contigo? ¿Qué harás con Lucy? ¿O viceversa?

-Estos días en los que no puedo hablar bien con Lucy me hicieron pensar… tal vez sólo me encapriche con ella, más al saber que ella no quería nada conmigo en ese sentido. Y por otro lado… Hana, dudo que las cosas se desenvuelvan en ese sentido.

A veces le sorprendía lo Natsu que podía resultar su amigo. Lo mejor sería mostrar todas las cartas sobre la mesa y que después tomara una decisión, por su bien- Mira Natsu, ese día- fue cortado debido al móvil de Natsu.

-Ya está aquí- anunció al ver el mensaje de esa chica. No dudo ni dos segundos en ir a hacerla pasar, dejándole a él con las palabras en la boca.

¿Es que su amigo era un completo ligón o simplemente amable con todas? Ya no entendía.

Gajeel se revolvió su cabellera negra agotado. No pasó mucho para ver nuevamente a esa chica.

-Hana, seguro recuerdas a Gajeel, también estuvo ese día en el club.

-Sí, claro. Nuevamente un gusto- extendió la mano para saludar formalmente al nombrado. La chica iba vestida de acuerdo para la ocupación. Ropa deportiva, demasiada acertada como para pensar que sólo tenía como objetivo entrenar un poco.

-Hola- saludó él algo cortante, pero sin pretender ser grosero.

-Bueno, ¿te parece comenzar?- preguntó Natsu a la recién llegada. Ella solo asintió, algo vergonzosa, con la cabeza- Bien, Gajeel adiós.

El nombrado se quedó plasmado al escuchar que lo estaba echando.

-N-no se tiene que ir por mí, después de todo no me incomodaría mucho si hay alguien en el mismo lugar- se apresuró a decir Hana al notar que el peli-negro no espera tal dicho.

-Oh, pero Gajeel de todos modos mencionó que debía irse hace rato ¿verdad?- pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa que le indicaba que hiciera lo hiciera.

-Sí, tengo trabajo- atinó a decir a la vez que recogía sus cosas, mientras que Natsu guiaba a la chica a una máquina para correr- Natsu- llamó a su amigo. Éste se disculpó con la chica y llegó al lugar donde estaba su amigo- Solo cuida lo que haces ¿entendido? Y recuerda que no terminamos de hablar- no esperó respuesta, se fue de allí dejando a Natsu confundido por lo dicho.

…

Los días pasaron y con ello dos semanas se volvieron mucho más largas de lo que eran.

En el negocio de la albina, ésta se encontraba enojada con sus amigos por haberla excluido por segunda vez en sus planes. ¡Era el colmo! Podía entender que quieran tener tiempo entre amigos, solo hombres. No se oponía a ello, pero de ahí a que al final terminen saliendo con un grupo de chicas estilo una "cita grupal" eso ya le había herido.

¡Ni que herida, ni que herida, estaba furiosa!

-Señorita, acabó de llegar otro cliente- le llamó la atención un joven que trabajaba allí. Su café-restaurante era sólo un emprendimiento pequeño que había sido capaz lograr gracias al esposo de su hermana, los cuales poseía una gran cadena de Restaurantes.

-Me encargo yo, gracias- le dijo eliminando el recuerdo de sus amigos, los cuales seguramente estaban divirtiéndose con ganas en esa salida con sus nuevas "amiguitas".

Se encamino hacia la mesa en que estaba sólo una chica con una valija.

-Buenas noches y bienvenida- saludó mientras depositaba el menú sobre la mesa.

-Buenas noches- saludó la mujer con un asentimiento con la cabeza. Recién al obtener respuesta, Lisanna se fijó de quién era, sorprendiéndose totalmente- y gracias.

-No, de nada… cuando esté lista puede ordenar- comentó todavía sin salirse de su estado de sorpresa. Se giró para irse de allí, pero se detuvo al escucharla.

-De hecho, necesito una taza de café negro bien cargada por el momento- pidió la chica con una sonrisa.

-En seguida lo traigo- asintió Lisanna para ahora sí irse de allí.

No lo podía creer, nada menos que la famosa doctora había aparecido en su local. Fue por el pedido de la rubia para ir rápidamente hacia ella. ¿Quedaría mal si va y le pregunta algo relacionado con su amigo?

Ya decidiría en el momento. Por ahora, sólo se concentraría en su trabajo.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, pero de la nada apareció Gajeel hecho una furia.

-¡Se acabó! Si tanto quieren ligues pueden conseguirlos sin meterme en sus asuntos- furioso, se sentó en una de las mesas vacías, justo la que estaban cerca de la caja, donde se encontraba Lisanna.

-A ver, cálmate un poco. La única con derecho en enojarse aquí soy yo- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y colocaba sus manos en sus caderas en forma de reproche.

-¡Soy una víctima!- declaró él mientras se levantaba e ibas tras ella- Me engañaron. Ese grupo de traidores me hicieron ir pensando que hasta tú estarías allí, pero no era nada menos que las locas de la otra vez con las que ellos quería llegar a algo- sin percatarse de que habían llegado justo a la mesa de la rubia- ¡Y todo se debe a que quería probar el interés que Natsu tenía en- inmediatamente fue cortado por un gran pisotón proporcionado por Lisanna, quien sonrientemente atinó a dejar la taza humeante de café sobre la mesa.

-Un café bien cargado- anunció la orden. Gajeel estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero se quedó mudo al verla a la doctora. Tragó grueso al ver que ella tenía su vista fija en él. Estaba, al parecer, confundida al verlo allí.

-Oh, Gajeel ¿No?- preguntó ella tratando de hacer memoria. Inmediatamente, sin despegar la vista de él, empezó a tocar su celular para cortar la llamada.

-Tú… digo, sí, doctora Heartfilia- saludó él como si estuviera a punto de ser reprendido, pero más temeroso al ver que ella había colgado una llamada. Se le hizo ver, muy de soslayo, que a la persona a quien llamaba era su amigo peli-rosado.

Lisanna notó el pequeño ambiente tenso que se formó, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-¡No me digas que tú eres quien salvó la vida a Natsu!- fingió sorpresa, para llevar la conversación a otro lado. Lucy, por su parte, solo sonrió a la chica, indicándole que estaba en lo correcto- Oh, muchas, muchas gracias por haber ayudado a ese especial.

-No tiene que mencionarlo señorita…- claramente no sabía quién era y eso podía aprovecharlo.

-Perdón, ¿dónde están mis modales? Lisanna Strauss, amiga de estos especiales y gritones amigos- dijo refiriéndose a todo el grupo.

-Oh, así que tú eres la dueña del lugar. Natsu habló mucho de lo estupendo que es y ya que estaba cerca decidí comprobarlo- sonrió- Un gusto, Lucy Heartfilia- se presentó ella a la vez que le tendía la mano. La albina no dudo mucho en tomarla sonriente.

-Me alegra poder haberte conocido personalmente. La casa invita, así que siéntete libre en ordenar lo que gustes- le ofreció ella. Realmente estaba agradecida con ella.

-No hace falta, gracias- se negó la rubia al ver la actitud de la albina.

-Por favor, insisto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, no tienes que tomarte esta molestia.

-¡Para nada!- se negó, tercamente la albina-¡Ya sé! Gajeel, siéntate y así se sentirá como si te estuviéramos invitando a cenar como amigos ¿está bien? Yo también necesito un descanso, así que por favor, acompáñanos.

-Lisanna- le advirtió Gajeel al ver que estaba actuando con demasiada confianza, bueno, así era ella.

-No me molesta que me acompañen en cenar, pero yo pagaré por mi-

-¡No se diga más, tú solo pide y se acabó!- Lisanna se fue de allí para poder después sentarse tranquilamente con ellos dos. Tanto Gajeel como Lucy dieron un suspiro de cansancio.

-Perdona la actitud de Lisanna. Es buena chica, pero muy terca, así que es mejor dejarle hacer lo que quiere por el momento y aceptes la invitación que te hizo- sugirió Gajeel mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver a su amiga hablando con uno de sus empleados.

-Es muy refrescante su actitud. Me recuerda a mi hermana- sonrió Lucy mientras miraba a Lisanna ir de un lado a otro- No creo que quieras estar todo el rato parado- y con la mano le señaló a que se sentase.

-¿Estás bien con esto?

-Por supuesto, omitiendo la parte de no pagar. De lo contrario ya me habría ido de aquí- y por última vez insistió.

Gajeel no dudo mucho y se sentó justo frente de ella. Una vez sentado notó la valija que se encontraba junto a ella- ¿Acabas de llegar de viaje?- ella le miró confundida debido a que haya notado eso, pero después recordó que tenía su maleta junto a ella- Natsu mencionó que habías salido del país para ir a otro hospital temporalmente.

-Oh…¿enserio?- no sabía que Natsu hablaba mucho con sus amigos sobre ella- Y sí, antes de dirigirme a casa decidí chequear a unos pacientes que tengo y como es muy tarde no tengo ganas de cocinar- respondió a la pregunta no hecha de cómo paro en ese lugar- Además, Natsu siempre menciona que suelen pasar los fines de semana acompañando a su amiga, así que tal vez venía existía la posibilidad de encontrarlo, pero veo que no fue posible -ante lo último sonrió, algo incómoda, al recordar lo escuchado. No es que era una chusma, pero Gajeel lo estaba gritando. Tomó de su café mirando hacia otro lado, por lo que no notó cuando el peli-negro tragó grueso.

-¿Y Natsu sabe que estás aquí?

-No, en realidad nadie. Se suponía que esta temporada iba a ser más larga, mínimo el doble o más del tiempo que estuve. Pero bueno, surgió así de golpe el cambio y estoy aquí queriendo "sorprenderlos" pero creo que no soy buena para eso- sonrió mientras seguía bebiendo de su líquido humeante.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda decir otra cosa, Lisanna llegó sonriente y se sentó a un costado de ambos.

-Así que Lucy, eres doctora. Pero ¿cuántos años tienes? digo, luces muy joven y...

Lucy rio a lo que se refería la albina.

-Tengo sólo 25. Y sí, soy doctora en tan solo 8 años de carrera. Termine el doctorado hace meses, pero con las prácticas empece hace años.

-Wow, ¿cómo es posible que termines la carrera en el tiempo establecido? Digo, ese es el tiempo de referencia, pero no conozco a nadie que haya podido lograrlo literalmente a pie de la letra.

-Bueno, en resumen lo único que realizaba en estos últimos 8 años era actividades de la universidad y las prácticas del hospital, nada más.

Ambas personas se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla decir eso. Y había que sumarle que la carrera de medicina es algo muy complicado, donde muchos a veces no aguantan lo que se ve allí.

-Eres sorprendente- alabó Lisanna- ¿pero eso significa que no has tenido un novio en todo ese tiempo?- de la nada se le había ocurrido esa pregunta.

-No era importante para mi tenerlo- le restó importancia acabándose lo que le quedaba de café.

-Oh, ya ordene. Sé que te encantará el menú de hoy- dijo Lisanna al notar que ya había acabado con su café- pero bueno, regresando al tema de que no tuviste novio en 8 años, perdóname pero no te creo. Eres demasiado hermosa como para que no tengas nada con nadie.

-Gracias, pero yo no me veo así- dijo mientras se miraba. Su saco color pastel hacía juego con su musculosa negra con algunas palabras en otro idioma, mientras que sus pantalones de jean azul marino combinaban con sus zapatillas blancas. Llevaba en ese momento una coleta alta, la cual sólo dejaba libre a su flequillo- Y no miento. Bueno, en realidad nunca tuve un novio, por lo que en realidad mi afirmación es sólo la mitad acertada.

-¡Imposible!- tanto Gajeel y Lisanna exclamaron sin medida, sorprendidos por lo que acabaron de escuchar.

Después de unos minutos, siguiendo dudando de lo que Lucy decía, la comida llegó, trayendo así otro ambiente más sereno. Las conversaciones fueron variando y más fluidas.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Gajeel al observar que Lucy estaba algo inquieta cada vez que tomaba su celular.

-Mh... no, nada grave. Sólo que se me agotó la batería del móvil y tengo que llamar a mis padres. Presiento que ya se debieron enterar que estoy en el país y aún les he hablados- lamentó la rubia soltando un suspiro- ¿Saben de un teléfono público que esté cerca?- preguntó a sus acompañantes.

-No es necesario, te presto el mío- le dijo Lisanna mientras le sonreía. La verdad en todo el momento que interactuó con ella sólo pudo sacar dos cosa. Esa chica no era unas de las típicas locas con las que Natsu terminaba atrapado y que se la estaba pasando muy bien. Después de todo, no tenía muchas amigas y el hablar con otra chica, después de mucho tiempo, es muy renovador- Iré por el- le indicó cuando hacía un amague para levantarse, pero Gajeel la detuvo.

-No es necesario, ten- dijo Gajeel tendiéndole su móvil, mientras él sólo seguía comiendo, ignorando por completo la negativa que quería darle Lucy- Anda, que se preocuparan más- insistió después de tragar su comida.

Con un suspiro tomó el aparato y, agradeciéndole, empezó a marcar el número de sus padres. Esperaba a que contestaran, pero raramente no atendían. Volvió a marcar el mismo número y nada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Lisanna al verla confundida.

-No... bueno, sólo que no contestan- dijo sorprendida.

-Intenta llamar a otro pariente para ver si ellos pueden hablar con tus padres- le indicó Gajeel mientras apuntaba con su tenedor a su móvil.

-Esta bien, gracias- marcó un nuevo número y no tardaron mucho en contestar- ¡Abuelo!- saludó sonriente ella. Esperó la respuesta de la otra persona y volvió a hablar- ¿Sabes dónde están mamá o papá?- preguntó.

Los otros dos, al ver que la rubia empezó a hablar siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que uno de los empleados de Lisanna llegaron con preocupación hasta ella. Le dijo algunas cuantas cosas en su oído y se paró para irse de allí, no sin antes disculparse.

No pasó mucho tiempo que volvió para pedirle ayuda a Gajeel con una de las máquinas que utilizaban se había caído y roto en medio de la cocina, imposibilitando que puedan pasar.

-Ya regresamos, tómate tu tiempo- le indicó Lisanna con una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver la preocupación de Lucy al verla nerviosa.

-¿Qué dijiste abuelo?- preguntó sorprendida la rubia- ¡Pensé que esa reunión sería la semana que viene!

 _-Oh, querida ¿no leíste el último mensaje?_

-Claramente no- objeto ella algo enojada consigo misma por no chequear sus mails- Entonces... ya decidirán quién asumirá el puesto de director del hospital.

- _Sí y si quieres llegar al límite de tiempo, te recomiendo que de donde quiera que estés ya salgas._

-De... de acuerdo, voy de inmediato- esperó otra respuesta de su abuelo y se despidió con un "hasta luego". Claramente debía salir corriendo hacia donde se realizaba esa reunión, ya que su padre era uno de los posibles candidatos para tomar el puesto.

Estaba apuntó de dejar el celular en la mesa cuando justo un mensaje llegaba. Ella lo ignoró completamente, no era de si incumbencia, pero al vibrar por segunda vez antes de que lo dejara sobre la mesa pensó que podía ser una llamada. Se fijó y sólo era un grupo de whatsapp. Tenía intención de ignorarlo, pero se olvido de ello cuando una imagen llenó la mitad de la pantalla bloqueada del móvil, no puedo evitar fijarse bien en lo que ahí aparecía. Era una foto grupal, podía reconocer a Sting y a Loke porque los había vistos en otras ocasiones, pero a los demás era imposible, todos menos a Natsu, quien estaba sentado junto a una chica, la cual le estaba besando un cachete totalmente sonrojada, mientras que él estaba sonriendo también algo sonrojado.

Apagó la pantalla para no seguir viendo. Tomó sus cosas, sin abandonar el celular y fue en búsqueda de Gajeel y Lisanna. Los encontró justo a ambos ordenando algunas cosas.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó al ver el desastre que había.

-No, nada grave. Sólo que un electrodoméstico se cayó y tiró consigo otras cosas. Pero bueno, los accidentes ocurren- le resto importancia Lisanna.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó, queriendo hacer algo por la albina.

-No te preocupes, por suerte nadie salió herido. De todas formas, ya tenía que cambiarlo. Creo que esto sólo acelera el proceso- en ese momento empezó a reír por lo ocurrido, pero podían percibir que lo hacía más porque estaba frente otras personas- ¿Pero ya te vas?-preguntó, queriendo cambiar de tema, al verla con su maleta y bolso en una mano.

-Lo lamento, pero surgió algo de último momento. Muchas gracias Gajeel por tu celular- dijo mientras entregaba el objeto- y también gracias a ti Lisanna por la exquisita cena. Creo que ya no me da ganas de comer mi comida después de probar la que sirven aquí- comentó graciosa.

En ese momento varios soltaron una risa por lo dicho, alivianando el aire naturalmente.

-Entonces eres bienvenida cuando gustes- le ofreció a ella sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias y por supuesto que tomare la palabra- buscó algo de su bolso y le tendió una tarjeta- y por cualquier inconveniente, puedes llamarme- era su tarjeta personal como doctora donde estaban sus datos básicos- Es un regalo que me dieron al terminar la carrera- explicó al ver la cara de sorpresa- bien, nos vemos. Y, nuevamente, gracias chicos.

Con el último saludo, Lucy se fue rápidamente del lugar, dejándoles algo confundidos por su modo de actuar de ambos. Le restaron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Después de un buen tiempo ordenando y limpiando, al fin pudieron sentarse nuevamente a descansar, ya sin apetito pero sí sedientos.

Lisanna fue por unas bebidas, mientras que Gajeel se fijaba su celular que había vibrado varias veces. Cuando abrió el grupo donde estaban sólo ellos seis amigos, se sorprendió de lo que veía. Los mensajes decían muchas cosas, pero las fotos aún más. Se fijó la hora en que fueron enviadas y le pareció el colmo desde cuándo empezaron a llegar los mensajes. La albina se sentó junto a él, aún sin notar su rigidez.

-Hoy fue un día largo- suspiro ella mientras miraba al techo a la vez que abría la lata de cerveza que había puesto en la mesa instantes antes.

-No tienes idea...- Gajeel , en ese momento, le mostró la imagen que resumía muchas cosas- ¿¡QUÉ!?- el asombro se vio reflejado en todo su rostro- ¡Ligones de-

-¡Cálmate, que no pueden oírte!- trato de tranquilizarla Gajeel. La albina, en ese momento, empezó a leer lo mensajes del grupo cada vez más enojada- ¿Qué te pareció Lucy?- preguntó una vez que observó que había terminado con todos los mensajes.

-¿Qué?- simplemente no entendía al cuestionamiento tan repentino de su amigo, mucho más si era algo relacionado con la rubia. Pero, por su mirada, solo atinó a responderle- Para serte sincera, hace mucho tiempo no la pasaba así de bien con una chica de mi edad. Creo que el limitarme estar con ustedes causó que me cierre en muchos sentidos.

-No es como a las que Natsu suele frecuentar, esta chica es buena- apoyó Gajeel a lo que Lisanna decía.

-Por Dios, es una genio que tiene corazón y no específicamente enfocado en la compra de ropa o zapatos- exclamó ella exhausta con tan solo recordar los tropiezos ¡y qué tropiezos! que tuvo su amigo- Debo admitir que con Gray estábamos preocupados el repentino y gran interés que había puesto Nats en ella, pero ahora puedo comprender algo del porqué.

-Pues, ahora parece tener cierto interés en esa chica que lo besaba muy sonrojada-mente- Lisanna sólo le acompañó con un suspiro- ¿Tu hubiera apoyado a Natsu sí pretendía llegar a tener una relación con ella?

-En un principio no. Tampoco que la conozca mucho ahora, pero me arriesgo a decir que esa chica es una que no se encuentra siempre. Es decir, nos encargamos de alejar a las _malezas_ de él, pero también creo que es nuestro deber que le apoyemos si quiere estar con una buena chica.

-Pues, cabe la posibilidad que Lucy haya visto las fotos- mencionó al escuchar a su amiga.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó instantáneamente al terminar de escucharle- ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Tenía mi celular cuando ya empezaron a mandar los dichosos mensajes.

-¿Acaso ella abrió tus mensajes?

-No, claro que no, pero no hace falta abrirlos. Cuando la pantalla está bloqueada puedo ver los mensajes sin necesidad de abrirlos... en parte- explicó Gajeel.

-¿Crees que ese fue el motivo por el cual ella se fue tan de repente?- Lisanna empezaba a pensar en la actitud de la rubia.

-No lo sé, tal vez solo surgió algo importante en el hospital o con su familia.

Ambos se miraron inquietos, ¿para qué negarlo? Toda esa situación les daba mala espina.

...

Dos días más tarde, ya de noche, se encontraban todos reunidos en el local de Lisanna, rogando que ésta le prestase atención. Gajeel era el único que estaba con la conciencia tranquila, él había sido leal a su amiga y por eso podía estar tranquilo.

-Vamos Lisanna, no puedes enojarte con nosotros por algo así- dijo Gray sin medir su tono de voz. Grave error, sólo consiguió que ella colocara las bebidas que habían ordenado, hace treinta minutos, con tal brusquedad que ni se molesto en disfrazarla. No se merecían ni que intente fingir con ellos.

Ella soló atinó a decir algo por lo bajo a Gajeel a la vez que se iba de allí. En ese instante todos los hombres de la mesa miraron al peli-negro.

-Sí, la solución es matarme con la mirada- respondió él irónico- Saben, no es mi culpa de su salidita.

-Estuviste con nosotros- señaló Sting, quien era el más afectado por la situación con Lisanna, ya que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle a los ojos ¡ni siquiera una mirada de odio, pedía tan solo eso!

-Y ahí es donde te equivocas. Yo fui por engaño y me retire en ese momento. En cambio, tú te quedaste muy bien con tu cita.

-¡Que no era una cita!- exclamó enojado a la vez que se revolvía la cabeza furioso- Gray me amenazó para quedarme.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?-preguntó ahora el nombrado, quien estaba tranquilo.

-¡Porque podía ser asesinado si venía sólo! Y mejor ni hables que sólo hechas más leña al fuego.

-Bueno, bueno. Mejor guardemos la calma porque Lisanna nos puede sacar a patadas de aquí ¿sí?- preguntó Loke tratando de bajar la tensión que había en esa mesa.

-A ustedes- murmuro por lo bajo, pero no tanto, Gajeel- Miren, ella está en todo su derecho en enojarse con ustedes y lo saben.

-Pero si sólo fue una salida- dijo Gray como si fuera algo mínimo.

-Primero, no le informaron de ello. Segundo, cuando se enteró le dijeron que seríamos solamente nosotros cinco, un grupo de amigos puramente hombres. Tercero, tienen la osadía de mandar esas jodidas fotos en el grupo, divirtiéndose sin haberla invitado. Cuarto, ni siquiera fueron capaces de decirle todo esto en la cara y, para cerrarla, tardaron dos días en venir a verla.

-¡Porque se iba a poner así!- contestaron los cuatros sujetos en aprietos.

-Pues no fue muy inteligente de su parte haber actuado de esta manera.

-¡Sabes que los que querían ligue son estos tres, no me metas en la misma bolsa que ellos!- Sting, para ese entonces, ya se encontraba fastidiado de que lo malinterpretaran. Sí, había ido. Sí, se había quedado. Pero todo tiene una clara explicación y es que su amigo peli-azul le había amenazado, igual que una vez lo hizo Natsu semanas atrás.

-Ah, no. No nos hechas toda la tierra nosotros- reclamó Loke.

-Por favor, esté enano se muere por todos ya sabemos quien, pero es más necio que una mula a la hora de hablar de una relación- defendió ahora Gajeel, por primera vez, a Sting- Y si bien tiene sus ligues, porque es un hombre con necesidades, como todos, no se encarga en mostrarlas pasando fotos en el grupo en donde estamos justamente todos. Y por otro lado, este tonto y especial amigo ha estado interesado en la doctora, pero mágicamente ahora parece encaminar en una relación con la tipa de anteojos.

-Hana- resaltó Gray.

-Eso, Hana... Y ¿por qué tú, Gray, exactamente por qué tú no pones el grito en el cielo debido a que el de deficiencia sentimental quiere tener una nueva relación?- Gajeel no estaba exactamente feliz cuando empezó a hablar específicamente de sus dos amigos- Comprendo que tanto tú y Loke llevan sus relaciones de otra manera, pero no arrastren a estos dos como quieran.

-Mira, yo no estaba a punta de pistola obligándoles a quedarse. Sí, a Sting le "obligue" de cierta manera, pero solamente busco que tanto él como Natsu tomen una decisión.

-¿Poniéndoles contra el espada y la pared es ayudarles?- preguntó irónico a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Para estos dos lentos y que no pueden dar el siguiente pasó, sí.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados.

-Gajeel, Gray no quiere hacerle mal a nadie. Somos un grupo de amigos de hace años, ninguno haríamos algo con intención de perjudicar a cualquiera- Loke buscaba consolidar la paz entre ellos. No le gustaba, a ninguno, que las cosas se pusieran así de tensas- No lo veas de ese modo. Sí, presionamos a estos dos pero para que den un paso más adelante a lo que quieren.

-Los pasos apresurados no siempre se dan bien- comentó por última vez molesto. Cerró los ojos y suspiro tratando de relajarse. Estaba molesto. Más que eso, estaba fastidiado- Pero si lo dan es porque así lo decidieron- ahora miró tanto a Natsu y Sting.

-Todos saben muy bien la situación de Sitng, las relaciones para él no van y mucho menos si no es con sabemos quine. Y no trates de negarlo que todo el mundo puede darse cuenta de ello - Natsu empezó a hablar, impidiendo que el nombrado pueda decir "A"- Y yo... no sé, creo que me gusta una mujer demasiado fácil desde que... desde hace años y tal vez Lucy sólo es eso. Por otro lado, empece a conocer más a Hana y no parece ser mala chica. Me recuerda mucho a Lucy- grave error. Todos en la mesa percibieron esa comparación- y me siento bien cuando esto con ella.

-¿Con Lucy o Hana?- preguntó ahora Loke. Él, repentinamente, se puso serio.

Tardo en responder, pero lo hizo- Con ambas- la cara de Natsu parecía indecisa al momento de contestar.

-Pero parece que ya decidiste ¿no?- ahora preguntó Gray del mismo modo que Loke.

-Es muy rápido para decir eso- respondió después de un largo tiempo- No mal entiendas Gajeel, no estoy en ninguna relación, ni con Hana o Lucy

-Perfecto- Gajeel acotó a la vez que se levantó de su lugar- Entonces cuida que no haya situaciones que se puedan malentender.

-Descuida, no voy a hacer lo que no quiero que me hagan a mí- respondió con una vaga sonrisa.

Después de escucharlo, Gajeel se fue de allí dejando a los otros cuatro en absoluto silencio.

-Gajeel esta demasiado disgustado con todo este asunto- comento Sting mientras tomaba de su bebida- Más de lo que es normal.

-Es comprensible- acotó Loke mientras suspiraba- pero también raro, él no es que el suele dar los sermones- sonrió. En ese momento las cosas habían quedado en una paz momentánea.

Barios minutos pasaron hasta que nuevamente apareció su amigo peli-negro, pero esta vez venía acompañado.

-Buenas noches- saludo la recién llegada con una sonrisa, mientras veía a todos rápidamente, posando su mirada en Natsu.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó el sorprendido. No lo pensó dos veces y se levantó rápidamente para estar frente a ella y abrazarla- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estabas aquí?!- reprendió él aún con el abrazo.

-Pasó todo muy repentinamente- dijo ella sonriente mientra le devolvía el abrazo. El no hablar tan seguido con él le había afectado más de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero ahora, al tenerlo cerca, causaba que se olvidase de todo ello. ¿Así se sentía tener un buen amigo?

Todos los demás espectadores se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, por tal acto impulsivo de su amigo.

-¿Llegaste hoy?- preguntó mientras se separaba un poco de ella, la cual negaba perezosamente con la cabeza.

-No, fue hace dos noches atrás. Intente comunicarme contigo cuando había llegado pero parece que no había buena señal y mi celular murió de la batería. Y entre ayer y hoy estuve ocupada con un par de cuestiones del hospital que no he tenido tiempo de chequear los mensajes- explicó su tan "relajante" fin de semana.

Natsu tragó duro al escucharla que había llegado en el mismo momento en el que él estaba con...

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, doctora Heartfilia- llegó al rescate Loke, a la vez que le sonreía amablemente- ¿Me recuerda?

-Por supuesto, Loke, Sting-les sonrió a ambas caras conocidas, los cuales ambos asintieron en forma de saludo.

-Bueno, sólo falta presentarte a- apuntó Natsu al peli-azu -Gray Fullbuster.

-Un gusto, Lucy Heartfilia- le saludó ella tendiéndole la mano. Él peli-azul se estaba tardando demasiado en darle la mano, pero la saludo de la misma manera, aunque un tanto serio.

-Sólo falta Lisanna... aunque en este momento de seguro está atendiendo a unos clientes- terminó por decir Natsu.

-De hecho...-

-De hecho, Lucy me vino a ver a mí Natsu- le ligero agarre que tenía el peli-rosado sobre la rubia fue deshecho a causa que la Strauss jaló delicadamente de la otra mano a la rubia, liberándola de las garras de su amigo, digo, deshaciendo el agarre- ¿Verdad?- preguntó sonriente. Absolutamente todos, incluido Gajeel, se quedaron atónitos. No sabía que ambas tenían una relación más estrecha que la de hace dos días.

-Sip- respondió ante la actuación de la albina. Definitivamente le había tomado cariño y confianza rápidamente, debido a que le recordaba mucho a su hermana.

-Bueno, con su permiso, nos retira- fue interrumpida gracias a que uno de sus empleados solicitó verla- puedes tomar asiento en cualquier mesa vacía Lucy, en seguida iré- le dijo ella sonriente.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió para que vaya tranquilamente. Una vez que ella se desapareció del rango de visión se dirigió a Gajeel- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Se me ocurrió que podía repararlo, pero hay diferencia con la de reparar un automóvil- todos en la mesa estaban confundido de la sorpresiva charla de ellos dos- Miren, el sábado en la noche...- empezó a relatar escasamente lo sucedido de esa noche.

-¿El que le regaló su madre?- preguntó Sting. Ahora entiende el por qué de su enojo de su amiga. La antigua y funcional cafetera que se había destrozado era un regalo de su difunta madre, unos de los recuerdos que le había dejado.

-Sí, claramente está afectada por eso. Intenté repararla pero se me complicó.

-¿La tienes tú?- preguntó Lucy.

-Sí...- respondió Gajeel sin saber muy bien lo que vendría después.

-Perfecto. Dile que aún estas trabajando en ello. Conozco a alguien que es especialista en reparar antigüedades. Sé que lo reparara y lo dejará en su antiguo estado- dijo sonriente la rubia.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- preguntó Gray, interrumpiendo la charla que se limitaba entre Gajeel y Lucy, hasta el momento.

-Porque me preocupa. Ese día se notaba que estaba fingiendo para no hacerle sentir mal a los empleados. Además... le he tomado cariño muy rápido, es idéntica a mi hermana en su forma de ser- sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó ahora Sting- Bien podría yo...

-Vamos Sting. Se que quieres hacer algo por ella pero no es tu fuerte reparar cosas...-intervino Gajeel.

-Pero...- Natsu estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, cuando fue interrumpido por su otro amigo.

-Esa cafetera significa mucho para Lisanna y lo sabemos. Tal vez la persona en la que piensa Lucy puede repararla- apoyó Gray. Estaba jodidamente arrepentido por comportarse como un total cretino frente a su amiga.

-Confío en que lo hará- aseguró ella.

-Bien, entonces por favor dinos todos los detalle del costo y- Loke fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Lo siento, pero eso va por mi cuenta- dijo ella- Natsu sabes mi dirección, así que puedes llevarla cuando quieran.

-Déjanos hacerlo también a nosotros- pidió Sting.

-Creo que nosotros podemos hacer otra cosa- Gajeel intervino- El regalo de su madre, una vez reparado, puede utilizarlo como una decoración para que no sufra más daños en un futuro, pero aún hace falta llenar el vacío que éste dejo en la cocina. Creo que nosotros podríamos darle uno.

Todos se miraron ante la proposición del peli-negro. No era mala idea, pero su amiga se opondría a eso.

-Pienso que un regalo por parte de sus amigos es algo que le hará sentirse más unida a ustedes sí le ponen su propio toque en él. Definitivamente así no podrá negarse a aceptarlo- sonrió Lucy ante el pensamiento de los hombres presente- Lo siento, pero debp hablar con ella antes de irme. Después me avisan de lo que decidieron ¿sí?- pidió. Natsu la acompañó hasta la mesa vacía donde Lisanna había acomodado dos cafés humeantes instantes antes.

-¿Qué pasó ese sábado en la noche?- preguntó Loke cuando ya no estaba la rubia.

-Muchas cosas...- resopló Gajeel. Observó al rubio, quien estaba muy serio- Tranquilo Sting, no te sientas culpable de lo sucedido. Ya habrá tiempo para pedir perdón por ser malos amigos y no haber estado con ella en ese momento.

-Por favor, no nos hagas sentir mejor- pidió irónico Gray, que se sentía de la misma manera que el rubio y Loke. Ellos divirtiéndose y su amiga en un mal estado.

Mientras que en otra mesa del mismo establecimiento...

-Perdón si soy demasiado directa, pero entro en turno en minutos- explicó la rubia una vez que estuvieron a solas- He venido aquí para hacer negocios.

-¿Negocios?- preguntó la albina confundida.

-Sí. Resulta que acabaron de nombrar a un nuevo director en el hospital donde trabajo y decidimos, con el que dejará el cargo, que sería conveniente hacer una recepción en honor al entrante y saliente director. Cuando mencionaron esto pensé inmediatamente en ti y la fabulosa comida que realizan.

Lisanna, al escucharla, se quedó sorprendida ante lo dicho. Nunca antes había realizado algún evento y el que ella la haya considerado era algo satisfactorio.

-Así que... ¿Es posible que esa recepción sea realizada aquí?- pregunto Lucy ansiosa. La verdad esperaba que sí, ese lugar era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Poseía un aire familiar, era espacioso, la calidad de los alimentos era impecable, sin mencionar que eran exquisitos... Todo encajaba con lo deseado.

Por unos segundos Lisanna no decía nada, seguía procesando todo lo dicho. Después de cinco segundo más, observando la cara expectante de la rubia sonrió y le estiro la mano.

-Estaremos encantados de realizarlo- dijo mientras estrechaban las manos. Ambas sonreían de modo amigable para con la otra. Definitivamente se estaban llevando bien rápidamente.

* * *

 **Hola gente beia!**

 **Perdón, pero eso se me pegó de mi amiga xD**

 **Antes de que finalice el mes, voy avanzando... ~(*-*~) **(~*-*)****

 **Jajajaj, las caritas salieron con amor (?**

 **Pero ya, serios... ¿Qué onda con la historia? La verdad ni yo se o_o de la nada, en medio de una crisis de "inspiración" (vamos a etiquetarlo así porque suena bonito), de la nada empece a escribir y... puf salió esto. Me sorprende a mis misma porque en un principio iba a hacerlo distinto a como lo voy a hacer. Pero después me re-planté y me dije: yo amo el drama y esto no es lo suficientemente dramático, necesito más.**

 **Por eso, lo que viene sí que es drama (lo visualizo así, pero si sale es otra cosa xD) Por eso nació y porque, además iba a ser más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado... -w-**

 **hikaros:** pues la friendzone... es un tema que afecta a todos por igual... T-T Pero aca pasó algo... algo grande... o muchas cosas, en realidad. Puede que haya saltos de tiempo, pero creanme que serán revelados a medida que pasé el tiempo... :3 jajajaja, admito que me diverti mucho escribiendo el final de ese capítulo... (? Últimamente todo viene de ¡puf! y el cap termina como termina... xD También extrañaba leerte... a todos. Te confieso algo, te pareces a un amigo que tengo que siempre que habló con él salimos con cualquier tema y te quiere hacer sentir mejor y le pone toda la onda a todo. Un abrazo gigante ces!

 **Valkiria-san:** jajajaja xD el "mejor tarde que nunca" creo que lo usamos mucho... al menos yo si (? A, pues te tomas el autobus que te lleva a... ni yo sé quién es... o_o jajajam es broma, es broma. Todavía falta para eso n.n bueeeeeeeno, ni tanto, pero todo a su tiempo. Y, por otro lado, el kokoro de nuestro querido, sexy, loquillo, hermoso Nats... es un tema. Pero, desde mi punto de vista, es muy realista con respecto a algunas personas que conozco... -_- y Ohhhhhhhhh! (*o*)/ Loke... buena observación... aunque me temo que no lo diré. Puede ser impedimento, ayuda, ambas ninguna... quién sabe... (yo sí :3) Saludos!

 **Gouky:** muchas gracias! n.n pues si tiene drama y/o comedia cuenta conmigo para leer... aunque me flte un tpque de tiempo... he dejado inconcluso muchos fics (que estaba leyendo)

 **Akasaku:** Somo personas ocupadas, es comprensible... (? Y tranquila... puede que ahora se vea los saltos de tiempo, pero será revelado más tarde y será cosa más continua... es que últimamente no dejé algo inconcluso en cada final de los caps y se me dificulta al retomarlo... pero ahora sí, así que espero no poner estos saltos de tiempo muy seguido... lo que le espera a todos... xD Pero bueno, mejor no digo más porque sino no habrá sorpresa al final... :3

 **Nuevamente, ¡Miles de gracias por sus comentarios, Favs y Follows! :')**

 **Cada vez hay uno más y yo estoy locamente feliz todo el día... Me alegran mucho y muchas** **gracias por eso! n.n**

 **¡** **Nos leemos** **en la próxima!**

 **n.n7**

* * *

Actualización: 24/07/2017.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Entonces… ¿es aquí donde vive la doctora?- preguntó Gajeel mientras bajaba del auto, seguido de Natsu.

-Sí, tiene un aire muy familiar ¿no? Aunque sigue siendo bastante alto…- explicó sorprendido Natsu.

Hace un día atrás habían decidido que el mejor modo de que todo resultase bien para la sorpresa de Lisanna sería que Lucy se hiciera cargo de artefacto. Por esa razón, en este momento, Gajeel y Natsu se encontraban frente el departamento de ella.

-Repito ¿por qué razón estás tú aquí?- Natsu le miró desconfiado a su amigo. El que Gajeel y Lucy se hayan hablado y cenado sin que él lo supiera no le gustó para nada.

¿Por qué estaba minimizando las cosas? Estaba furioso con su amigo.

-Porque que quería fastidiarte. A los otros tres ya encontraré forma de hacerlo, pero es una forma de pago por lo que me hicieron pasar- la sonrisa tranquila del de pirsin causaba en Natsu más frustración- Natsu…. Te lo preguntaré claramente, ¿te interesa Lucy o Hana?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba tan repentina, menos en ese momento, frente de la casa de Lucy.

-Creo que fui claro desde el primer momento.

-Sí, pero después tuviste tu momento de "reflexión" donde nos dejaste a todos confundidos.

-¡Es complicado!- se agarró mechones rosados y tiro de ellos en signo de frustración- A Lucy… siento que no le intereso para algo más que un amigo, mientras que Hana… creo que está algo interesada en mí- Gajeel, al escucharle, hizo amague de golpearse la cabeza contra el auto al escucharlo. Al parecer, su amigo, recientemente se está percatando de que a la chica de anteojos él le interesaba.

-¿¡No tienes cerebro o qué!? Está más que claro que ella estaba interesada en ti desde hace mucho, lo más seguro desde el principio- la paciencia de Gajeel se esfumó en un dos por tres- Y con lo de Lucy no te discuto nada- al terminar su frase se ganó la mirada llena de desprecio- Me refiero que no puedo decir si ella está o no interesada a llegar a tener algo contigo Natsu. La verdad es muy difícil de leer… es extraña- declaró al recordar la vez que se fue corriendo, a altas horas de la madrugada, sin zapatos al hospital. Por cierto, no tuvo la posibilidad de mencionarle ese "pequeño" detalle… claro, ese y que también existe la posibilidad de que ella visto algunas fotos… inesperadas.

-De todos modos tus comentarios no son de ayuda.

-No pretendía brindarte ayuda- sonrió solo para regocijarse ante el mal humor que iba creciendo en el peli-rosa- Ya deja de matarme con la mirada y llama a Lucy.

-Dudo que con unas miradas mueras Gajeel- de la nada escucharon a Lucy y ambos saltaron de su lugar, posando sus miradas en la rubia, la cual sonreía divertida ante las reacciones de los dos hombres.

-¿Des… desde cuándo estabas detrás de nosotros?- preguntó con nerviosismo Natsu.

-Acabe de llegar en este momento- les respondió soltando una última risa, causando cierta desconfianza en ambos hombres- Dejen de mirarme así que dije la verdad- infantilmente les sacó la lengua a la vez que hacía un puchero.

-A pesar de ser un doctora eres infantil- dijo de la nada Gajeel, pensando que no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero cuando se percató que no fue así se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir la rubia graciosa. Para nada le molesto ese comentario- Pero bueno, antes de que Gajeel sea asesinado por Natsu, ¿están aquí por…?

-¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó, ignorando la duda de Lucy.

-De correr en la plaza que queda a una cuadra de aquí- le explicó algo extrañada por la forma en que se dirigió su amigo hacia ella.

Gajeel notó el cambio de ambiente entre el peli-rosa y la rubia, por lo que se limitó a golpearle la cabeza a su amigo y dirigirse hacia ella.

-El tema del arreglo de la cafetera.

-¡Perfecto!- abandonando ese extraño ambiente, Lucy sonrió contenta- ¿La traen consigo?

-¿Y fuiste a correr así?- Natsu claramente estaba en su propia conversación. Estaba vestida con unas calzas de color azul marino que se amoldaba a su muy buena figura, aunque cabe aclarar que no es de esas que parecen que te estas aguantando la respiración, y una camiseta gris clara que, para alivio de Natsu, no era tan pegada a su cuerpo.

-¿Hay algún problema?- la respuesta-pregunta de Lucy no le cayó muy a él. Claro que no, si con el sudor que podía generar una persona esas prendas se pegaban más al cuerpo mostrando más de lo que debían.

-Sí, la traemos con nosotros- a Gajeel no le gustaba que el rumbo sea dado por el enfrentamiento misterioso que apareció entre ellos dos. Hasta donde sabía, se llevaban de maravilla, pero esa pequeña "riña" era algo que no se esperaba.

-Genial, mientras más pronto lo dejemos en arreglo, más rápido lo volveremos a tener- sonrió a Gajeel para alivianar el ambiente.

-Sabes que vestida así más de un tipo pudo haberse masturbado- la declaración de Natsu tenía tan poco tacto que no le importó usar esas palabras para decirle que su atuendo le parecía muy revelador, tanto que a él le causaba una gran necesidad de abrazarla y no soltara a la vez de querer regañarla por salir así a la calle.

Por parte de Gajeel, el pobre no sabía a dónde meterse ante la poca conciencia del uso de las palabras de su amigo. Se notaba a leguas que estaba celoso de que otros hombres hayan podido ver a Lucy en ese estado, pero no podía decirlo abiertamente aunque la solución tampoco era decirlo de esa manera tan… imaginativa.

Pensando en la posible explosión por parte de la rubia, Gajeel estaba buscando algo para salvar a su amigo y a él mismo, ya que sentía vergüenza ajena. Lo último que se imagino es que Lucy iba a estallar de la risa delante de sus ojos.

-Jajajajajajajaja- su risa era natural y con gracia. Gajeel estaba completamente desencajado en sí, mientas que Natsu, que tenía lo brazos cruzados, arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión- Agradezco, podría decirse, tu preocupación, pero no hace falta que pongas una excusa tan…

-Indecente, asquerosa, repulsiva- ayudó Gajeel dado a que, en contra de su voluntad, se imaginó una escena que causaba querer quedarse ciego.

-Exacto- sonrió Lucy ante la ayuda de Gajeel, dándole gracia su cara- Creo que es mejor ir a cambiarme antes de que se te ocurra más críticas hacia mi atuendo.

-Te esperamos, tomate tu tiempo- dijo rápidamente Gajeel para evitar que Natsu pronunciara palabra alguna.

-Pueden esperarme en la sala- ofreció la rubia.

-Ve tranquila, nosotros esperaremos aquí… El día está demasiado lindo para estar afuera- le restó importancia Gajeel mientras le tapaba la boca a Natsu, ya que estaba más que seguro que quería aceptar la invitación.

-¿Están seguros? Insisto en que suban.

-No te preocupes por nosotros- los forcejeos entre los amigos sólo causaba más gracia en Lucy, quien asintió y prometió no tardar mucho.

Una vez que la rubia desapareció de la vista de los hombres, Gajeel soltó a Natsu y no esperó mucho para darle un buen y merecido golpe.

-¡Sé que estás celoso, pero a la próxima que digas algo como esto juro que te entierro vivo!

-¿Acaso no viste cómo iba vestida?- preguntó obvio y enojado.

-Sí, pero-

-¡Pervertido, no la mires!- la paciencia del peli-negro parecía ser un juego para su amigo, ya que hacía con ella lo que quería.

-¡Pedazo de musculo sin cerebro, no me masturbe con solo verla!- ahora el que no estaba muy consciente del uso de la palabra y el lugar fue Gajeel, ya que lo dijo tan alto que una señora que había sacado a pasear a su pequeño chiguagua, con un ladrido muy chillón por cierto, se quedó estática y muy boquiabierta.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta de su charla.

-He… ¿qué tal?- preguntó Gajeel queriendo que la tierra, un auto o ese chiguagua se lo comieran vivo. La mujer, ya con años enzima, se limitó a hacerse la desentendida para irse de allí muy deprisa junto a su pequeño compañero quien no había parado de ladrar en ningún instante. Definitivamente no tenía cara para volver a ese lugar.

…

En el gimnasio perteneciente a cierto peli-rosa y peli-azul, el último se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos por la corta llamada que había tenido con Lisanna.

¿Por qué razón la tipa que se encargó de destrozar a su amigo quería re-encontrarse con Natsu? No, en realidad sí sabía el porqué. Lo que no entendía es por qué recién hasta ahora, después de tantos años.

Le disgustaba mucho su repentino interés de volver a querer ver al peli-rosado después de tantos años de no dar señales de vida. Pero, maldición, si lo que decía era verdad sea tarde o temprano es necesario que Natsu se re-encuentre con ella.

-Buenas tardes - sorprendiéndolo completamente, Hana sonreía amablemente frente suyo.

-Hana… vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí a estas horas- Gray alejó todo sus pensamientos referidos al pasado para centrarse en lo que implicaba que esa chica estuviera allí.

-En realidad vine de manera… sorpresa para ver a Natsu, pero por lo visto no se encuentra- la mirada de la chica con anteojos estaba por todos lados, menos con el hombre con el que hablaba.

-Veo que estás muy interesada en Natsu- podía Gray tomar dos caminos en ese momento para ver las intenciones de esa chica con su amigo. No iba a engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Esa chica le agrado bastante, era muy… noob en eso de las relaciones, un punto a su favor. Ya habían tenido suficiente de las arpías que buscaban manipular al muy manipulable de su amigo.

-N-o… Es, decir, puede-e que sí, pero…- ante la mirada de Gray y su "ya lo sé todo" suspiró pesadamente a la vez que se sonrojada por ser tan fácil de leer- ¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó con vergüenza, tomándose las mejillas para corroborar que efectivamente estaba colorada.

-No te preocupes, Natsu es algo… especial a la hora de leer el ambiente- sonrió de manera tranquilizadora- Aunque a veces justamente ese es su punto débil- murmuro, aunque Hana alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó interesada y algo preocupada. Gray la examinó nuevamente para ver sus reacciones faciales- ¡Perdón! Mejor olvida lo que he preguntado, es muy imprudente de mi preguntarte esto repentinamente- se rio nerviosamente al percatarse de sus palabras.

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción. Definitivamente esa mujer podía ser ese "alguien" que su amigo necesita, tenía un mejor presentimiento de ella que de Lucy. Había algo en la doctora que le hacía recordar a la ex de Natsu que no le gustaba nada, aunque claro, tal vez esté equivocado.

-Te voy a decir algo- Gray le indico a que le siguiera para ir al área de descanso así podrían hablar sin mucho ruido y más cómodos. Una vez que llegaron allí, él fue en búsqueda de un par de bebidas para ambos- Me agradas bastante y eso no es que lo diga a cualquier chica que conozca, es más, soy el más riguroso a la hora de examinar a las mujeres que se acercan a Natsu- la chica sólo se quedaba en completo silencio sin saber qué decir- Hace unos 4 años, aproximadamente, él… pasó por una relación que lo destruyó completamente y lo convirtió en algo que no era. Esa… mujer- tenía que contenerse para no hablar de más cuando se refería a aquella mujer- en un principio era una persona buena, amable, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezábamos a tener ciertos roces. Tenía una astucia que era sorprendente, siempre lograba hacer vernos a todos como si nosotros fuéramos el problema y no ella. Natsu la amó mucho, por eso es que soportaba su actitud, ciertamente se podría decir que estaba cegado por ella. Claramente nos odiaba a todos nosotros, o nos tomó repentino odio debido a que cada vez se negaba a que pasara más tiempo con nosotros, aunque para los ojos de Natsu y, no sé cómo, algunas veces también para nosotros ella tenía razón. No rompieron porque Natsu se dio cuenta de lo arpía que era, no. Él la descubrió siéndole infiel con una persona a que admiraba profundamente, al quien quería, metía las manos y el cuerpo completo por él. Su amor y su ejemplo a seguir le habían traicionado.

El rostro de Hana estaba completamente sorprendido y algo afligido al escuchar la historia del peli-rosado.

-¿Por qué repentinamente me… me dices todo esto?- Hana no lograba articular una pregunta coherente, pero lo primordial era saber el porqué de esa confesión a ella y en ese momento.

-Lo dije desde un empiezo, me agradas. Lo último que deseo en mi vida es que la historia se repita.

Ella miraba ahora al suelo, procesando todo lo que le había confesado. ¿Quiénes habían sido tan malditos para dañarle a una persona como Natsu?

-¿Estuvo en otras relaciones después de esa mujer de la que me has hablado?- casi cuatro año sólo era algo difícil, pero no imposible, que haya sucedido.

-Por un año y meses se abstuvo a cualquier tipo de interacción con mujeres- admitió algo triste al recordar el tiempo que duró el malestar del peli-rosado. Ese tiempo fue el peor, pensaron hasta que se había intentado suicidar… ¡En esa traición se fueron de su vida la primera mujer a la que amó y a otra persona que daba la vida!- Le llevó tiempo para volver a sonreír, aunque, de un día para otro nos enteramos que estaba en una relación. Todos pensamos que había vuelto a ser el de antes, pero no fue así… no es así. Esas "relaciones", si es así que se las puede llamar, no duraban mucho y siempre fue por el mismo motivo, esas mujeres buscaban gobernarlo y sacarle todo el dinero. Sus intenciones eran muy claras, tanto que hasta Natsu las podía ver, pero el problema es que él ya se quedó con la cicatriz de la traición. En ese momento llegó a pensar que todo eso fue su culpa, a veces empiezo a dudar si ese sentimiento desapareció de él completamente o no, ya que en cada una de las relaciones que tuvo después todas ellas apelaban a hacerse las víctimas, llorar, implorar que no se separasen.

-¿Él creía en todas ellas y sus intentos de retenerlo?- preguntó sorprendida y enojada al ver cómo otras mujeres se habían aprovechado de él.

-Sí, cada una de ellas- la negación de Gray con la cabeza le trasmitía a ella que esa acción era muy problemático para el peli-rosado.

-¿Y cómo es que Natsu pudo terminar con cada una de ellas si es que era débil ante los engaños?- eso era lo que resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez después de escuchar todo.

-Eso… sólo puedo decir que tuvimos suerte- sonrió al recordar las innumerables escenas que tuvieron que crear- Pero regresando al tema principal y motivo por el cual te confiese todo esto es- le miró ahora seriamente a los ojos- que quiero verlo a Natsu con una buena mujer, una que se preocupe por él y no busque ni su dinero, ni manejarlo, ni hostigarlo, ni traicionarlo. Espero no estar equivocándome, pero pienso que tú puedes ser esa mujer.

…

Ya de noche, en el local de Lisanna, ésta se encontraba sumida en la foto que tenía entre sus manos. En ella estaba sus padres y hermanos abrazándola por su cumpleaños número 5.

Cómo anhelaba estar tan sólo un minuto en ese momento otra vez. Recordaba lo feliz que era junto toda su familia… y ahora está con pocos recuerdos de su infancia, uno de ellos es su cumpleaños número cinco. ¿Por qué la memoria empieza a borrarse o a ser nítida con el correr del tiempo? Y lo peor es cuando lo objetos a lo que te aferras por saber que fueron de tus personas queridas empiezan a desaparecer también.

Detrás de ella llegaba Sting, con un ramo de flores en su mano y con la otra solo atino a hacerle una señal de silencio a uno de los empleados de Lisanna, ya que quería sorprenderla.

Cuando llegó justo en la espalda de la albina alcanzó a ver la imagen que contemplaba y supo inmediatamente que estaba en un estado triste y melancólico.

La miró angustiado, ya que estaba seguro que sus pensamientos se remontaron al día del accidente. Negó con la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento de su mente para evitar también exponerse a esos sentimientos.

En ese momento es cuando él tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para ayudarla.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, coloco su codo en el hombro de ella, escondiendo con la otra mano el ramo de rosas.

-Vaya… Me pregunto qué te pasó. Digo, eras tan linda de pequeña y ahora… lo importante es que tienes salud, ¿no?- claramente el resultado era muy obvio, ella "suavemente" le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas con su codo.

-Lo importante que tú también tienes salud… o eso creo- su sonrisa y ojos cerrados decían claramente que su comentario fue justo en el clavo.

-¡Auch!- fingiendo ser herido se colocó su mano en el pecho con una sonrisa- Bien, me gusta verte más loca que… no loca.

-O te comportas o llamo a la policía- le amenazó entrecerrando los ojos ante la actitud tan extraña de su amigo.

-Y yo que sólo vengo en son de paz- retrocedió un pasó para mostrar el ramo de flores que traía consigo. El rostro de Lisanna se trasformó completamente en asombro total. La imagen de Sting sin la corbata y con su traje algo desarreglado con un arreglo floral frente a ella era algo que le movía muchas cosas dentro suyo y no entendía el por qué- Es una manera de decir lo siento por… muchas cosas- dijo realmente arrepentido, más que nada de no enterarse de su situación días anteriores.

Un pequeño silencio entre ellos se instaló, donde él sólo miraba expectante los movimientos de ella y ella sólo se quedaba hipnotizada por las bellas flores.

-Lo sentimos- de la nada y sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo pasaron en estar en ese estado, Loke apareció junto Sting con un pequeño osito de peluche- De verdad, de verdad, de verdad lo sentimos por nuestra falta de conciencia- el de anteojos sonreía esperanzado que ella tomase ambos regalos que le habían traído.

-¿Creen que con un ramo de flores y un peluche van a estar libres de deuda?- la ceja arqueada de Lisanna y su postura recta solamente les hizo tragar fuerte a ambos hombres. Ni de broma querían que ella estuviese enfadada con ellos.

-Si… no… tal vez- la duda de los hombres salía de modo sincronizada, tan bien que parecía algo practicado. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa al verlos sudando temerosos de su reacción.

-Creo que al menos esto compensa algo- tomó ambos obsequios y los abrazó con mucho aprecio. La verdad esa situación no sucedía muy a menudo y ese pequeño y hermoso gesto realmente le había encantado- Gracias- susurró oliendo las flores.

Ambos hombres se tranquilizaron al ver a su amiga en un estado tranquilo. Cuando llegaron estaban temerosos de que siguiera enojada, pero después olvidaron todo al intuir de malestar que estaba sintiendo.

-Bien, esto hay que celebrarlo- el alivio y felicidad de Loke le causó gracia a la albina- llamare a los otros tres perezosos para que aparezcan de una buena vez.

-Y después yo soy el infantil- con un suspiro de resignación Sting negó con la cabeza al ver al de anteojos hablar a los cuatro vientos para que sus amigos llegasen lo más rápido posible allí.

-Me parece que no puedes decir mucho Sting…- la sonrisa divertida de Lisanna jamás se fue- Bien, sólo porque estoy de humor iré ya ordenando para cuando todos lleguen- sin abandonar sus obsequios se fue para la cocina, dejando a un rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Bastaron tan solo algunos minutos para que Natsu y Gajeel llegaran, pero no solos. La doctora Heartfilia estaba justo detrás de ellos con una pequeña. Era la primera vez que salía a comer con amigos, podría decirse ya, que sea por su propia cuenta, no los del hospital de tal modo no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

-¡Lucy!- Lisanna, cuando vio a la rubia, corrió rápidamente para abrazarla felizmente. ¡Vaya que extrañaba tener una amiga mujer para poder hablar… bueno, cosas de mujeres!

-Sí que es una sorpresa que hayan invitado a la doctora también- la sorpresa de Loke no se hizo esperar- pero créeme que no tengo queja al respecto- sonrió al verla detenidamente de los pies a la cabeza. Definitivamente esos jean y la camisa blanca con el blazer negro eran muy sencillo, pero muy atractivo. Le daba crédito a su amigo por interesarse en aquella mujer.

-Deja de querer comértela con los ojos porque Natsu te hará ver con el mundo como un pervertido- la advertencia de Gajeel sonó muy seria. ¿Cómo no serlo? Con lo que pasó esa tarde podía esperarse lo que sea de su amigo.

-Yo digo que primero lo matara- Sting, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado, comento al ver las flechas imaginarias que matarían a su amigo si de verdad existieran- Por otro lado, más sorpresa es ver a Lisanna de ese modo.

-Hace mucho no tiene una amiga, amiga- respondió Natsu como algo natural, después de darle un "accidental" golpe a su amigo de anteojos.

-¡Es de cobarde pegarle a alguien con lentes!- se quejó adolorido el pobre de Loke.

-Fue un accidente- y con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos diente blancos dio por terminada esa pequeña charla entre ellos.

-Yo que soy el que más apuesta por ti, por tus locuras y me pagas así…- Loke, no conforme, murmuraba a la vez que arreglaba su traje ya que al reclamarle hizo algunas señas extrañas.

-Ya, ya- Sting reconfortaba al dramático de su amigo. Era mejor hacerlo temprano así toda esa situación terminaría. De lo contrario su drama podría salirse de control, así era él.

Una vez en paz, todos se acomodaron en una gran mesa a la espera del peli-azul, aunque nadie se esperaba otra sorpresa como la de minutos antes.

-Vaya, parece que somos los últimos en llegar- nadie se percató de la llegada del Fullbuster hasta que habló.

-¡Hasta que al fin lleg- el reclamó de Loke se fue desvaneciendo al notar la persona que estaba junto a su amigo. No era nada más que Hana quien sonreía tímidamente a todos en la mesa y los saludaba con una pequeña inclinación.

El silencio se apoderó de ese pequeño espacio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Lisanna se limitó a analizarla de pies a cabeza. Nunca la había visto en persona, por lo que estaba más concentrada en ello que en el ambiente algo temeroso que sus amigos sí sentían.

Los ojos de Gajeel, Sting y Loke viajaban de Lucy, Natsu y Hana. El triángulo imaginario que realizaban sólo fue notado por Gray, el cual los miraba extrañado, pero después al ver a la rubia sonrió ladinamente.

Lucy reconoció rápidamente a la recién llegada por la foto que, sin tener intención, vio del celular de Gajeel. Inconscientemente observó al peli-rosado, el cual se encontraba completamente sorprendido observando únicamente a la recién llegada. La doctora sonrió con la vista baja sintiéndose algo incómoda por recordar aquello.

Hana, por su parte, estaba muy sonriente. Pudo distinguir a la albina que era una vieja amiga de ese grupo por comentarios de su amigo, pero la chica rubia era alguien completamente desconocida para ella. Cuando sus miradas estaban una sobre la otra se sonrieron de manera amigable, aunque ambas tenían una cierta inquietud al hacerlo.

* * *

 **Hola... je... T-T Perdón, no era mi intención tardar 4 meses prácticamente en actualizar pero... Perdón!**

 **Ya, ya quiero asegurar una actualización más antes de que termine el año, así al menos no me tardo tanto, ¡Dios!**

 **Pero de nuevo, perdón, no estaba en estado haitus, pero... estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para manejar muchas cosas (Más que nada la facultad)  
Ya, ya, basta de excusas baratas, perdón de nuevo, así que... ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo cap?**

 **A que quieren guerra para ver quién se queda con el especial de Natsu ¿verdad? Pero no... por ahora, vamos a ver cómo seguira la cosa n.n**

 **Valkiria-San:** jajajaj, yo? por qué (? me sentí rebelde a desobedecer la orden... (? ok, no ._. perdón! Uh... cuando a una perosna le sale "todo" bien cuando se derrumba va a ser... mejor lo dejo en puntos suspensivos n.n En realidad mi intención era hacer una gran amistad sí, con uno de los de grupos (exceptuando a Natsu) pero no pensé que sería Gajeel... pero resulto así y me gusto :3 Saludos! n.n

 **Tobitaka97:** a ver, a ver... yo amo el drama, creo que hasta igual que la comedia, así que... eso dalo por hecho. :') Muchas gracias y bueno, perdón por tardar varios meses! T-T

 **hikaros:** emg... parece que ahora así fue, se fue de vacaciones y regreso cuando ya el cuatri terminó, parece que no convivía con la inspiración para estudiar xD ok, no ._. jajajaja, el pobresito no quiere jugar, sólo que no sabe leer las cosas y es muy amable. No me pidas imposibles (con no ser mala con Hana) Si supieras lo que hay en mi mente... (? Teniendo en cuenta otros finales de animes que fueron jodidamente forzado y mal por cierto, me encanto, llore! T-T Gracias por el apoyo y otro abrazos! n.n

 **¡Bueno, nuevamente miles de perdón, prometo actualizar antes de que termine el año!**

 **¡Y, muchas gracias por los Reviews, Favs y Follows!**

 **T-T (se supone que esa carita llora de felicidad xD)**

 **¡Bueno, sin más, los dejo y nos vemos el mes que viene sin excusas!**

 **n.n7**

* * *

Actualización: 25/11/2017.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Vaya que es una gran sorpresa encontrarla aquí, doctora Heartfilia- el que se atrevió a romper el silencio y la atmosfera que nadie quería quebrantar, fue Gray, quien sonreía de una manera especial.

-Espero que no sea para mal- respondió Lucy en tono de broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Por supuesto que no- negó rápidamente el peli-azul aún con su sonrisa.

-Me atrevo a decir que es aún más… llamativo que aparezcan juntos- Gajeel, valientemente, interrumpió lo que se podía desatar en algo malo, sí es que Gray tenía planeado hacer lo que hace siempre: molestar a la víctima-acosadora.

-Concuerdo con Gajeel- Lisanna, quien ya presentía la intención de Gray, se levantó con una sonrisa para estar a par de su amigo. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y observó a la recién llegada sin molestarse en disimular ese acto- Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona hasta ahora, Lisanna- dijo tendiendo una mano para saludarla.

-El gusto es mío- Hana rápidamente la saludo, un tanto nerviosa. Sabía a la perfección que ella era como una hermana pequeña de todo el grupo- Estoy feliz de conocer a todo el grupo completo… Bueno, creo que a todos- se retractó después de unos segundos para nuevamente mirar a la rubia y observar que estaba sentada junto al peli-rosado.

-Natsu, ¿por qué no las presentas?- Gray, con intención de doble filo, empujó a su amigo a incluirse en un tema que lo compromete completamente.

El peli-osado parecía estar en otro mundo diferente hasta el momento en que lo incluyeron a esa situación. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Hana y algo dentro de él le daba un vuelco. Esa sonrisa tan especial y tímida que le regalaba sólo a él le hacía sentir… algo que le cuesta describir. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y fijó su vista ahora en Lucy, quien lo mirada de una manera indescifrable, pero eso sí, sus ojos eran tan brillosos que lo único que hizo que él dejara de observarla hipnotizado es que ella se levantara. Inmediatamente la imitó para terminar con ese trance en que se había hundido.

-Hana, Lucy, Lucy, Hana- dijo a la vez que se acercaban a la recién llegada para estar frente a frente- Lucy es una gran amiga y también la persona que me salvo la vida- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa recordando cómo la conoció- Hana es otra amiga que…-

-La conoció en una cita grupal- interrumpió sin dudarlo dos veces Gray. Su sonrisa de satisfacción era inmensa y se sentía bien posicionado en la tierra.

Por otro lado, Natsu quería desaparecer o, en el mejor de los casos, que su amigo desaparezca, lo que venga primero.

Gajeel, Sting, Loke y Lisanna se quedaron asombrados ante el movimiento de Gray. A esa altura estaba más que claro, para ellos, la intención del peli-azul, haciendo enfadar bastante a Lisanna.

Lucy, por su parte, no tenía palabras para decir. Presentía que esa chica estaba, tal vez, algo interesada en el peli-rosado y, lo más seguro, que también existía atracción por parte del peli-rosado. Por eso tardaba en encontrar las palabras correctas para presentarla.

Por el otro lado, Hana se asombró al escuchar a Natsu decir que le habían salvado la vida. Preocupada y también algo inquieta miró al peli-rosado. No era tonta, pudo distinguir un brillo especial al momento de presentarla a la joven rubia.

-Un gusto- se apresuró a saludar la rubia, su gesto gentil pasó más que aceptable para todos los del grupo.

-Digo lo mismo- Hana reaccionó de la misma manera, aunque a ella se le pudo distinguir el toque de desconfianza que generaba Lucy en ella. Después de todo, era imposible no sentirlo si la mujer que estaba junto al chico que notablemente le gustaba era alguien como ella, que no poseía ni una pizca fea de aspecto físico.

-Vaya, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Natsu en este momento- susurró Sting mientras veía la palidez de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, nunca pasará- tranquilizó/insultó Loke a su amigo en el mismo tono de voz y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nuevamente en los zapatos de cierto peli-rosado, el susodicho quería solamente que ese aire incómodo desapareciera. No había motivo para que existiera, ¿verdad? A quién iba a engañar, había y muchos.

-¿Por qué no tomamos asiento si ya acabamos con las presentaciones?- para rescate del ambiente, Lisanna decidió poner punto final al triángulo de la muerte que, según ella, se había creado.

-Tienes razón, muero de hambre- Gray, con una sonrisa zorruna miró a Hana y se acercó a ella para guiarla suavemente- ¿Por qué no te sientas en ese lugar que está vacío junto a Natsu?- y con inocencia e inconciencia fingida, propuso amablemente a la nueva acompañante a que tomara el asiento que ya había ocupado Lucy.

Todos sus amigos se tornaron sorprendidos por esa jugada clara para querer que la doctora se alejara de Natsu.

-Gray-

-Por favor, ocupa este lugar, yo… debo ir al tocador un segundo- Lucy, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, tomó su bolsa que residía junto a la silla vacía que estaba ubicada al lado de Natsu e interrumpiendo a lo que seguramente iba a ser un reproche por parte de Lisanna, se fue de allí en dirección a los baños.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante tan velocidad en que desapareció la rubia.

Lisanna solo podía mirar a Gray con ganas de tirarle lo más doloroso que se encuentre cerca de ella.

Por otra parte, los chicos espectadores intercambiaron miradas algo preocupantes. Nunca antes había pasado algo similar. Gray era el que menos interesado estaba en que su amigo este con una chica que hace poco tiempo la hubiera conocido.

Natsu sólo se centró en ver desaparecer entre las columnas a Lucy, para después negar la cabeza vagamente y centrarse en la nueva chica que se encontraba junto a él.

Los minutos pasaron y Lisanna, harta de la cara victoriosa de Gray, fue en búsqueda de la rubia, temiendo que algo malo le haya sucedido o que se haya ofendido ante el acto "inofensivo" de Gray.

La albina estando en la esquina donde se encontraban los baños observó salir a un hombre de ese pasillo arreglándose la el cuello de la camisa mientras se iba hacia el sector donde se encontraban las mesas. No le pareció para nada extraño la acción de esa persona, pero cuando doblo y tuvo visión del pasillo encontró a una Lucy, quien se encontraba justo de espaldas y se la notaba algo inquieta, más su acción de revolverse el pelo le indicó que tenía la completa razón.

Volvió a posar su vista hacia atrás y pensó en el hombre que se iba tranquilamente arreglando su camisa.

-¿Por qué yo?- escuchó como la rubia miraba hacia el techo y suspiraba agotadoramente. Sorprendiéndola, se giró para empezar a caminar y salir de allí, pero se detuvo al verla a ella.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Lisanna a la vez que se acercaba a ella- te veías un poco… frustrada.

-S-si… no es nada grave- el temblor en la vos de Lucy le confirmo que había _algo_ que no estaba bien- Gracias por la invitación Lisanna, pero me temo que debo irme a atender unos asuntos de suma importancia.

-¿Te sientes incómoda o-

-No, no, no… para nada. Estoy más que agradecida que me hayan incluido en sus planes, pero debo regresar al hospital. Se han quedado sin médicos de urgencia y me preocupa que algo pueda suceder, más sabiendo que ingresaron hace poco algunas personas donde tiene que estar alguien monitoreando su condiciones cada período de tiempo.

-Ya veo…- Lisanna estudió su reacción y no le pareció que estuviera mintiendo, no al menos con el tema de ir al hospital. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola sabe que cuando se trata del hospital no bromeaba o mentía- De ser ese el caso, entonces creo que debes ir.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación y por favor, discúlpame con el resto. Es mejor que llegue allí lo antes posibles.

-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado- y despidiéndose, la rubia se fue de manera apresurada del lugar. Lisanna la siguió y buscó con la vista al sujeto que había visto salir anteriormente de ese lugar. Lo hayo a unas cuantas mesas alejada de donde ellos se encontraban. Estaba con una chica pelirroja, pero cuando estuvo la rubia a punto de salir del local distinguió muy bien que la miró de una forma aliviada. Eso no era normal, para nada.

Intrigada, se dirigió hacia donde esperaban el resto del grupo. Se había olvidado por una milésima de segundo la _grata_ compañía de la "amiga" de Natsu. Suspiró tratando de sacar todo ese resentimiento que sentía y trato de poner su mejor cara. La chica no tenía la culpa de nada ¿verdad? Aunque decirse eso una y otra vez no ayudaba.

-¿Qué tanto te desapareces?- Sting, con los brazos cruzados y algo aburrido ya que nadie se había esforzado para entablar una conversación, le reprochó a la albina.

-Eso no se le pregunta a una chica- se limitó a responder para que su amigo se imagine un sinfín de posibilidades que le deban escalofríos. Con su media sonrisa se volvió a sentar en su lugar, no sin antes acerca lo más posible la silla a la mesa y así ella poder estar sus piernas lo suficiente para darle un golpe a Gray debajo de la mesa. Ahora estaba un poco mejor.

-Me parece que nos está faltando la doctora- ahora Loke, quien vio la cara de dolor por parte de Gray, decidió tomar el mando del lugar antes de que se desate una batalla campal debajo de la mesa.

-Oh… sí, Lucy se fue- respondió colocando su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre su mano. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció a la vez que una idea se presentó ante ella. Si Gray quería jugar un juego, no iba a ser el único que lo hiciera.

La cara de todos fue de sorpresa, para algunos buena, para otros mala.

-¿Cómo que se fue?- Gajeel, confundido, se adelantó para preguntar. Todo eso le olía que no era por mera coincidencia su "repentina" ida.

-Pues… así es, al parecer algo urgente sucedió. No me explicó bien, supongo que debe ser relacionado con el hospital,- oh, como iba a disfrutar lo siguiente- con su familia o con un chico- sus ojos se entrecerraron disfrutando de la vista. La cara de Natsu se tensó notablemente. Para Gajeel, Loke y Sting fue total sorpresa que Lisanna saliera con eso. Por el lado de Gray no le gusto para nada dese comentario, ya que había conseguido regresar toda la atención en la rubia. Por el lado de Hana, ella solo se limitaba a observarlos. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí.

-¿Chico?- el desagrado no pudo esconderlo en lo más mínimo. ¿Desde cuándo Lucy tenía tiempo para un chico? O más importante, ¿los había dejado por estar con alguien más del sexo opuesto?

-¿Está mal que a ella le interese un chico?- la pregunta, muy agrede, hecha por Lisanna sólo encendía cada vez más la impaciencia del peli-rosado- Es una chica que cualquiera puede verla atractiva ¿o no Loke?- Lisanna estaba más que disfrutando. Natsu estaba ya estaba enfureciéndose por los comentarios de su amiga.

-Tienes que estar ciego para no verla así- Admitió sincero el nombrado, siguiendo el juego de Lisanna. La verdad es que también no le había agradado el modo en que actuó Gray. No era la primera vez que se deshacían de una mujer por comentarios "inocentes" entre ellos, pero esta vez no era como las otras.

Gray observaba en silencio a Natsu y no le agrado su rostro sin emociones. Los que lo conocían sabían que estaba furioso.

…

Esa misma noche, en el departamento de cierto peli-rosa, éste se encontraba en su sala de dando vueltas en círculos, igual que un león encerrado en una jaula.

-Está bien, está bien… me atrae Lucy, es más que claro eso- empezó a reflexionar en voz alta a la vez que hacía unos cálculos en el aire- pero… sólo es eso, atracción ¿verdad? Es decir, no es la primera vez que me pasa; sucedió con Violeta, Tina, Sakura, la tipa rara del boliche que…- cada vez que mencionaba a una mujer se sentía raro. Las visualizaba en su mente e inmediatamente la comparaba con Lucy, causando que se preguntara por qué se había metido con cada una de aquellas mujeres. De repente se detuvo y puso de cuclillas tomando fuertemente su cabello- Sólo es un interés pasajero… concéntrate Natsu, te dejo en la Friendzone.

Ninguna de sus palabras lograba dejarle en un estado sereno. Admitía que la repentina huida o "asunto importante" de Lucy le había afectado, pero por favor, ¡eran las 3 de la mañana y no lograba sacar de su mente el hecho que Lucy se haya podido ir a encontrar con otro sujeto!

Levantándose repentinamente se dirigió a la mesa circular que estaba en su sala-comedor para poder tomar el móvil. Lo desbloqueó rápidamente y busco en su lista de contactos a Lucy.

Pero… ¿ahora qué hacía? O, mejor dicho, ¿con qué excusa se iba a presentar en el momento que ella conteste, si llegara a hacerlo?

Se sentó en el suelo con mucha inquietud a la vez que nuevamente dejaba el aparato frente de él evaluando sí tenía grado de lucidez en ese momento o no. ¿Y sí estaba descansando? ¿O en el hospital? ¿O con otro hombre? O no, la última opción no iba a ser… primero preferiría que este en cualquier lugar o situación que no incluya a otro hombre de por medio.

En ese momento se encontraba consumido en su agonía, tanto que ignoraba el hecho de que su mascota se había acercado a él y lo miraba estudiándolo, buscando, tal vez, por qué de la conducta tan rara de su humano. El gato de color medio celeste claro, producido por un incidente que será contado en otro momento, miró con mucha curiosidad el aparato que brillaba con intensidad justo frente de él. Le bastó pasar su vista de su dueño y el aparato sólo un par de veces para tomar la decisión de acercarse a él y presionar la pantalla táctil. Contento con lo hecho, se volvió a sentar junto al aparato y empezó a maullar para captar la atención de su humano muy alterado, que con ver lo que estaba apareciendo en la pantalla se quedó estático instantáneamente.

El gato dejó de maullar una vez que consiguió la atención de Natsu, dejando escuchar el sonido tan débil, pero insistente que era el tono de llamada en espera.

Su gato le había dado un empujón, uno grande, con esa diminuta y pequeña pata.

-Happy- de a poco, su color abandonaba su cuerpo y sentía que quería desmallarse.

 _-¿Hola?-_ no tiene idea cuánto tardó en que Lucy contestara o desde hace cuánto tiempo su hermoso, pero muy especial, gato llamó "accidentalmente" a la doctora- _¿Natsu?-_ preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Con las manos temblorosas tomo el celular, pero sólo consiguió hacer muchas maniobras graciosas para qué no se cayera al suelo por su gran nerviosismo.

-Lu… Lucy- estaba muerto, pero antes de eso definitivamente su gato iba a tomar un baño- Yo… ¿estás bien? ¿Te he molestado? Qué pregunta la mía ¡Llame a altas horas de la mañana y preguntó si te molesto…!- suspiró tratando ser sonar tranquilo- Perdón.

Como un regalo para sus oídos, la escuchó reír por su notable torpeza y pena.

- _Descuida, no has molestado en lo absoluto-_ no sabía si lo decía para hacerle sentir bien o de verdad no era molestia, rogaba que sea la segunda.

-Yo… debo tener una buena excusa para haberte marcado- dijo en vos baja, más para sí mismo, aunque fue tarde ya que la persona del otro lado de la línea lo escuchó perfectamente.

 _-Si hubiera estado dormida ten por seguro que debía ser así, pero estás perdonado ya que sólo estaba en la ronda de guardia._

-¿Estás en el trabajo?- ahora, con el ánimo mucho mejor después de su estupidez de hablar sin pensar.

- _Sí, resulta que… todo término así, larga historia. Supongo que mi día libre me lo tomare en otro momento-_ la escuchó suspirar, al parecer ella estaba algo cansada- _Por cierto, lamento haberme ido sin decir nada, fue muy descortés y de mala educación irme tan deprisa sin siquiera poder despedirme y agradecerles personalmente por su invitación_

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo, estás bien? Fue un poco preocupante que te hayas ido de ese modo- admitió un poco preocupado, pero al recordar el dicho de que pudiera estar en una cita con otro chico provocó que su mal humor volviera en un santiamén.

- _Sólo sacrificios del oficio mi querido Natsu-_ escuchó como ella dramatizo, en una forma algo burlona, su pesar.

-Qué alivio- nuevamente su boca actuaba antes de que su cerebro procese las palabras.

- _¿Perdón?-_ seguramente ella estaba confundida por sus comentarios que le hacían cada vez estar debajo de su cama tapado hasta los pelos.

-Que es un alivio el hecho que no te haya pasado nada grave a ti- explicó con su rostro tornándose del mismo color de su cabello. Su risa suave inundo por unos instantes la llamada telefónica.

- _Creo que es mi turno de hacer una pregunta… ¿qué haces tú despierto a estas horas?-_ oh, no. Sabía que ella no era para nada tonta que iba a dejar pasar ese detalle por alto. ¿Ahora que le inventaba? No podía decirle que no podía pegar el ojo gracias a que quería hablar con ella sí o sí y averiguar si se había ido a encontrar con otro sujeto o, en el peor de los posibles desenlaces, que en ese mismo instante este con ella – _Es que…. ¿estabas aún con los demás chicos y… Hana?-_ ¿había escuchado bien? Sonaba como… curiosa, no, más que eso.

-No… no, después de dejar a Hana en su casa junto a…- se cayó por un momento. Tal vez debió omitir esa parte- Gray, nos separamos.

 _-Ya veo…-_ dijo en forma de comprensión Lucy después de escucharlo. ¿Por qué se escuchó extraña?

-Lucy… ¿en qué horario termina tu turno?- preguntó el peli-rosado para olvidar completamente lo anterior vivido y centrarse en tratar de quedar con ella para hablar solos y no por teléfono, después de un tiempo algo largo.

- _Supongo que… a las siete de la mañana._

 _-_ ¿Estaría bien si paso por ti a esa hora para ir a desayunar juntos? Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que no hemos podidos reunirnos nosotros.

La verdad era que la respuesta por parte de ella había tomado varios segundos, causando que su corazón esté, de manera metafórica, en el borde de un precipicio.

 _-Me parece una gran idea. Entonces te espero._

-Claro, te llamare cuando haya llegado- su sonrisa era tan grande que hablaba por sí sola- Entonces te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo, nos vemos.

 _-Te veo luego Natsu, descansa-_ se despidió la rubia de él. El sonido indicaba que había ya cortado la comunicación y sólo atino a dar un largo suspiro. Dejó caer su mano con el celular en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de su gato que en ningún momento dejo de verle.

-¿Miaow?- podía jurar que ese maullido era casi como una pregunta de cómo le había ido en su pequeño empujón que le dio.

-¡¿Quién es el mejor y travieso gato de todos?!- felizmente, saltó a tomar a su mascota entre sus brazos y darle vueltas por toda su sala. El pobre animal solo se quejaba por tan repentino acto descabellado de su humano- Te daré tu snack favorito, pequeñejo- y al detenerse, le acaricio la cabeza en señal que había hecho un buen trabajo. El animal, confiado ante su intuición felina, solamente maulló de tal forma que se podía interpretar como un "de nada"- Por cierto, mañana no te salvas de un baño- y con eso último, se dirigió a darle parte de su "recompensa".

Las horas de sueño transcurrieron rápidamente, cuando menos se lo esperó su celular sonó por el despertador para poder bañarse e ir corriendo hacia el hospital para no llegar tarde, cosa que no pudo evitar.

Una vez a fueras del establecimiento llamó a Lucy, pero por alguna extraña razón no atendía. Tal vez estaba haciendo una tarea antes de terminar su jornada, así que ignorando el hecho de que no le atendía entró al lugar para preguntar a la recepcionista sobre su doctora. Antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta alguna, observó cómo ésta se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Natsu- le llamó sorprendida- ¿No me digas que ya es hora de…?

-Incluso llegue algo retrasado- admitió el avergonzado. La estudio completamente y estaba con un traje completamente azul- Pero…- apunto a su atuendo- ¿acabas de salir de una cirugía?

-Sí, temía que esto pasara- admitió ella a la vez que se dirigía a la recepcionista- ¿El doctor Bora ha llegado?

-Se comunicó hace minutos informando que de tardaría otra dos horas, más tardar.

-No me lo creo- bufó molesta, sabiendo perfectamente la razón de su tardanza- De acuerdo. El paciente debe ser trasladado a cuidados intensivos. El trasplante del paciente Frederic Ruto salió como lo esperado y será pasado a una habitación con monitoreo constante. Ya sufrió una recaída y esperemos que sea la última.

-De acuerdo, en este momento haremos el traspaso a cuidados intensivos.

-Natsu- le llamó al peli-rosado después de asentir a la chica- lamento haberte hecho venir, pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto hasta que llegue el otro médico para evitar cualquier irregularidad en estado del paciente.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió de manera comprensiva- ¿estarás trabajando mientras esperas al otro doctor?

-No, sólo quiero asegurarme de que, en el caso de que exista algún inconveniente haya un médico que pueda actuar rápidamente, es todo.

-Entonces te hare compañía, si te parece bien- le sugirió con la misma sonrisa que le había regalado hace rato- Para mí no es molestia ni nada parecido, al contrario, podemos aprovechar y hablar.

Lucy se lo pensó unos segundos, hasta que acepto gustosa. El sueño la consumía pero no era capaz de dormir en las salas de descanso que tenía el establecimiento. Nada mejor que tomar un buen café cargado y hablar con un amigo.

-En caso de cualquier anomalía comuníquenme de inmediato a mi celular- indicó para irse en compañía de Natsu hacia la cafetería.

Ambos tomaron un café y se dirigieron hacia la azotea del hospital, un lugar creado para los doctores para que descansen con una buena vista y comodidad gracias a algunos asientos, unas mesas y rodeado de plantas.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que las azoteas de los hospitales estén de este modo-con el sol que ya había salido, Natsu se sentaba junto a Lucy en una de las bancas a la vez que no dejaba de observar a su alrededor.

-No sé si todo los hospitales poseen esto, pero para nosotros es un buen lugar para despejarnos y respirar aire fresco durante las jornadas- explicó ella a la vez que ya consumía su bebida- Cuando estas rodeado de enfermos, heridos, personas con penas y destrozadas emocionalmente este lugar te deja alejarte un poco de todo y solamente te invita a mirar todos los espacios verdes.

-Vaya, entones trabajar aquí es más duro de lo que ya pensaba- concluyó él al pensar de esa forma.

-Tiene sus altibajos como todo tipo de trabajo, aunque también el ver la felicidad y la determinación tanto de pacientes y familiares hacen que todo el esfuerzo hecho por todos valga cada milésimo segundo la pena- sonrió al recordar a la madre y padre del paciente que operaron de urgencias hacía una hora atrás.

Natsu sonrió al escucharla y volvió de tomar de su bebida. El clima era al fresco, pero le agradaba aquello, aunque al ver a Lucy aún con su traje para hacer la cirugía se sacó su campera y se la colocó sobre sus hombros.

-Está algo fresco para que solo estés así- apuntó a sus brazos descubiertos- Además, como doctora, tienes que ser la que dé el ejemplo de que cada uno tiene que cuidar de su salud.

Sabiendo perfectamente que no obtendría de nuevo su campera Natsu, optó por protegerse de esa pequeña brisa fresca con esa prenda que le proporcionaba un cálido ambiente para ella.

-Doy un buen ejemplo dentro de mis posibilidades- inquirió ella sonriendo.

-Tu rostro no dice lo mismo- sugirió el mientras se cruzaba de brazos para darse algo de calor sobre ellos que estaban desnudos por la falta de su campera, ya que contaba sólo con una remera gris simple que se le ajustaba muy bien en su torso con su buena y fiel bufanda. Aunque daba gracias que el sol le esté golpeando la espalda ya que no era muy fan del frío que digamos.

-¿Ahora qué hice mal?- preguntó divertida a la vez que disimulaba un bostezo, tal como lo había hecho ya varias veces desde que se la encontró.

-No has descansado nada- y tocando suavemente las notables, para él, ojeras de ella supo que no había descansado nada y que moría de sueño- será mejor que dejemos la reunión para otro momento y vayas a descansar un poco hasta lo que llega el otro doctor- inquirió él haciendo un ademán de levantarse, cosa que ella se lo impidió.

-No… no falta mucho para que llegue y no estoy tan cansada- por el gesto que hizo Natsu supo que no le creía para nada- No soy capaz de descansar en la sala, no me he acostumbrado aún y la verdad prefiero hablar contigo- admitió al notar que Natsu aún estaba decidido en que ella descanse por su bien.

-Está bien- accedió el después de unos segundos en silencio- entonces aprovecha a descansar un poco ahora.

-¿Perdón?

-Seré tú guardián y también tu apoyo para que no termines con el cuello algo tieso- le dijo sin más a la vez que soltaba su vaso para acomodarlo sobre la mesa- No me mires como si estuviera diciendo algo loco, sólo estoy haciendo lo que tú misma harías si yo me encontraría en tu situación.

No sabe de dónde, pero Natsu tomó gran valor para ponerse tan firme para que ella lograra descansar por unos instante, no le gustaba nada verla tan cansada.

-Natsu…

-Cada minuto que te la pasas negándote podría ser tiempo para que pudieses descansar- le indicó el mientras tocaba su hombro como señal para que ella se recostara allí.

-Natsu, sería muy aprovechado de mi parte que te haya hecho venir aquí tan temprano sólo para poder descansar un poco, dejándote además con la tarea de que me sostengas- dijo refiriéndose a su invitación de descansar sobre su hombro.

-Primero, yo quería venir; segundo, el que te esta ordenando descansar soy yo-

-¿Ordenando?- repitió ella arqueando una ceja por tales palabras de su amigo.

-Y tercero- volvió a tomar la palabra él, ignorando su pregunta- si me sentiría incómodo o molesto al ofrecerte i hombro, no lo hubiera hecho desde un principio.

-No falta mucho para que…- no terminó de decir lo que pensaba porque los ojos de Natsu simplemente le decían que se callara y obedeciera.

-Tómalo como un favor que sin dudas me lo devolverás más tarde. Siempre haces cosas por mí y mis amigos- dijo recordando el hecho que ella traería la cafetera de Lisanna recompuesta por su propia cuenta- Deja que yo te ayude en esta ocasión ¿sí?- pregunto con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba su mano para trasmitirle seguridad. Si en ese momento no estuviera tan metido en su mente el hecho de que ella tiene que descansar, seguramente su acción le hubiera hecho correr después de ese lapso de silencio y sin movimiento que vivió.

Lucy se sonrojó ante las palabras y la acción del peli-rosado. No se esperó tal propuesta, ni mucho menos que le haya tomado de la mano sorpresivamente, pero se sentía tan cálido que alguien, que haya conocido por su misma cuenta, se preocupe tanto por ella. ¿De verdad estaba bien que ella se tome un pequeño descanso?

Natsu pudo notar que ella se debatía en obedecerle o no, así que con una sonrisa, producida por la terquedad de la rubia, tiro de ella de forma delicada para que terminara su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.

-Anda, se buena y obedece cuando te dicen que te relajes un poco.

Ella, que sólo se dejó llevar, en ese momento estaba notablemente sonrojada. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto a su organismo estar así, tan cerca de Natsu?

-Te desperrare cuando se acerca la hora o te llamen ¿está bien?- preguntó el Natsu aun sosteniendo la mano de ella, sin saberlo todavía. Lucy, por su parte, no era capaz de pronunciar palabras gracias a un extraño nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella, por lo que sólo consiguió asentir con la cabeza. Esa acción causó una sonrisa de satisfacción a Natsu que ahora procuro de hacer silencio y el menor movimiento posible para que ella lograra dormir.

-Natsu- después de varios minutos en esa posición, ella se removió para acomodarse mejor sobre el hombro de su amigo- Gracias- susurró con los ojos cerrados, haciendo efecto el cansancio sobre ella.

-De nada Lucy-susurró de igual manera para no molestarla, a la vez que sonreía enternecido por verla tan relajada. Fijo su vista, después de un largo tiempo transcurrido, y notó que sus manos aún estaban unidas.

Su cara fue todo un espectáculo de ver. Su tez del rostro tornó en un rojizo a la vez que se tapaba la boca para evitar emitir sonido alguno. Ojalas y su estado se pasara, al menos un poco, una vez que Lucy despertara.

De repente, ya no sentía la brisa fresca. Es más, hasta los mismos rayos de sol carecían algo de calidez sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

 **De verdad, mil disculpas.**

 **Antes de saludar, creo que es más apropiado pedir perdón por haber entrado en un estado Hiatus, es más, yo pensé que a estas alturas iba estar mínimo ya por el capitulo 10, según como iba a desenvolverse la historia, pero eso fue antes de terminar el mes de noviembre del año pasado y puf, no lo pude hacer.**

 _ **No tengo defensa, porque prometí actualizar antes de que el año termine, porque tenía los planes de vacaciones de verano hacer desarrollar lo más posible las historias que tengo en proyecto, pero resulta que conseguí un trabajo para las vacaciones que me ocupaban (y no estoy mintiendo para nada) 12 horas de mis días diarios. No fue nada esclavo, xD aunque por su horario sonará así, al menos en mi país, pero si que fue duro y dinámico, tanto que llegaba a casa cansada que lo único que hacía era -al llegar- comer, asearme y dormir. Durante poco más de tres meses mi rutina era así. ¿tenía días libres aunque se apara hacer un pequeño capítulo de si quiera 1000 palabras? No, bueno, sólo los domingos a la tarde no tenía que ir ya que era un negocio el** **trabajo. ¿No podía hacer los capítulos por el celular en mi hora de break y almuerzo? No, por la sencilla razón que no tenía celular hasta después de terminar de trabajar allí- mi cel lo vendí a la semana de haber empezado el trabajo para evitar dañarlo más y más tarde me compraba otro, cosa que lo hice a la segunda semana de marzo, o sea, no tuve desde principios de diciembre celular hasta 2°semana de marzo- ¿Que pasó en el mes de marzo y abril? Pues al dejar el trabajo tenía dos semanas libre de descanso y ya comencé la facultad nuevamente (entiendan por favor que apenas había terminado la facultad el año pasado a los pocos días me habían llamado el novio de mi prima para ir a trabajar, así que prácticamente no tuve descanso descanso)**_

 **No son excusas que expresé aquí arriba, sino motivo por los cuales espero que me entiendan mi gran tardanza, estaba sin móvil, sin tiempo, agotada, sin ideas -debo confesar-y todo eso en el mismo período, así que fue algo difícil retomar esto porque de repente me pare frente al computador para retomar las ideas que había dejado al ya comienzo de este capítulo y no sabía cómo iba a seguir xD**

 **Así que bueno, fue reordenar las ideas, acomodarme con el tiempo más exijidor que pide la facultad y mi día diario sin trabajo (admito que por él único motivo que volvería a trabajar en ese lugar, a pesar de haber estado junto a mis primos los cuales hacían mis días muy graciosos y me dejaban escuchar música :') es, aparte de la paga que era decente, un cliente regular que era un chico atractivo, tierno y... bueno, un chico interesante (?) Ok, ya me calmo ._.**

 **Así que sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, donde espero tomar el ritmo no del año pasado, sino cuando recién había comenzado que cada mes había dos capítulos (tiempos aquellos tan simples :') No aseguro nada, pero ahora sí espero cumplir con mi palabra de retomar un rimo decente para que no quede en el olvido la historia en ustedes.**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo y espera de todos ustedes!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus Favs, Reviews y Follows, los cuales no voy a poder responder a cada uno por acá ahora porque lo estoy haciendo algo rápida esta acotación de lo sucedido para subir sin falta hoy el cap.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **n.n/**

 **PD: ¡De nuevo, muchas gracias!**

* * *

Actualización: 08/05/2018


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Estoy eternamente agradecida contigo por aceptar nuestro repentino cambio y que seas capaz de realizar todo antes de tiempo- exclamó aliviada Lucy a Lisanna. El reloj marcaba a las 11 de la mañana y el sol alumbraba en todo su esplendor, provocando que sus rayos se posaran sobre la mesa justo donde ellas estaban ubicadas. Exactamente habían trascurrido una semana desde que la última vez que la vio en su repentina ida- Perdóname nuevamente, sé que es algo muy improvisto pedirte el cambio de planes para la próxima semana, pero…-

-No tienes que sentirlo Lucy- interrumpiéndole, le restó importancia Lisanna mientras tomaba tranquilamente de su té humeante- Te prometo que para esa noche todo estará preparado y listo.

-Definitivamente eres la mejor- la rubia, que había llegado hace sólo 15 minutos atrás demasiado exaltada, ahora sólo respiraba aliviada.

-Tú no te preocupes ¿está bien? Sólo necesitare la lista de lo que deseas que presentemos ese día para su degustación y dalo por hecho.

-Claro, te la traeré mañana o pasado ¿está bien?- preguntó Lucy dubitativa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la albina. Tomó un trago de la infusión a la vez que miraba su móvil para percatarse de un mensaje que la hizo sonreír instantáneamente.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – preguntó Lisanna intrigada con media sonrisa. No era su intención ser entrometida… ¿a quién iba a engañar? Sí, esa era su intención para ver por qué razón sonreía tan abiertamente por un solo mensaje.

-¿Perdón? Oh… disculpa que haya estado con el móvil, pero estaba esperando un mensaje de suma importancia.

-Entonces debo imaginar que es una buena noticia por tu sonrisa- le dio a entender que seguía queriendo saber más.

-Una de las mejores- admitió Lucy para volver a tomar de su bebida- Creo que sabes de cómo Natsu y yo empezamos a hablar fuera del hospital, fue la vez donde yo iba persiguiendo a un niño que no sabía realmente lo que hacía.

-Oh… sí, lo recuerdo de la vez que lo mencionaron los chicos- explicó haciendo referencia a Sting, Gajeel y Natsu.

-Entonces sabes que esa vez tuve una especie de desacuerdo con ellos por el modo que trataron a Romeo. No justifico su acción, el intentó robar y recibió su castigo correspondiente, pero él es un niño muy inteligente, cariñoso y en ese momento no pensaba racionalmente.

-Es triste pensar que hay pequeños como él que tengan la necesidad de robar- admitió la albina con tristeza.

-Lo sé y justamente por eso quiero ayudarle a crecer en un camino recto y que jamás piense en la posibilidad de realizar tales actos de nuevo en toda su vida- la mirada de la Heartfilia se perdió por unos instantes en algún punto inespecífico de la mesa, hasta que volvió a hablar- Dado a las circunstancias no me verían capaz de controlar y ser la tutora de un casi adolescente, teniendo la edad y el estilo de vida que poseo; estaba preocupada de pedirles a mis padres que adoptaran a otro chico más, siendo ellos los que nos rescataron a mi hermana y a mí- soltó un suspiro antes de seguir- Para ser sincera, el adoptar a un chico de una edad ya avanzada es problemático y con muchas más responsabilidades. Generalmente buscan chicos que sean todavía bebés o que no pasen a los 10, ya que más adelante la edad es un factor que puede desanimar a muchos a la hora de decir adoptar a alguien o no. Lo sé muy bien.

-Oh… comprendo- asintió Lisanna al enterarse que ella era adoptada y que, por lo dicho, lo fue en una edad algo parecida al niño del cual hablaban- Pero… entonces, la situación del niño ¿cómo quedó?- preguntó ella interesada.

-Justamente de eso se trata el mensaje que esperaba ansiosa- sonrió la rubia abiertamente, sorprendiéndola a la albina- Como te había dicho, les iba a pedir a mis padres que lo adoptaran, al menos en los papeles y yo cuidaría de él para que no se sientan presionado junto a nuevas responsabilidades, pero ellos terminaron dándonos a mí y a Romeo, a quién ya habían hecho unas visitas sin siquiera yo saberlo, la sorpresa de que ya estaban iniciando los tramites de la adopción.

-¡No me digas!- el asombro de Lisanna se vio muy notable- entonces, Romeo, él ya…

-Acabaron de mandarme el mensaje informando que los trámites salieron perfectamente y que Romeo, en ese momento, está con ellos rumbo a casa- los ojos completamente brillosos en Lucy le indicaban que era algo que le llenaba de felicidad- Romeo oficialmente es mi hermano y a partir de ahora vivirá con mis padres.

-¡Eso es increíble!- dijo emocionada Lisanna- Eso quiere decir que ya tiene una familia que se nota que lo quieren mucho.

-Desde el primer momento que lo vimos- afirmó suspirando de felicidad. Se sentía que en ese momento podía pasar cualquier cosa y no importaría, podía tener que ir a trabajar todo un día seguido y no se sentiría cansada- De verdad que es un niño muy cariñoso, amable, educado y extremadamente inteligente, pero tomó una decisión completamente equivocada. Reitero, no justifico su acción, pero los que lo llevaron a realizar ese acto fueron ciertos "compañeros" más grandes que él donde iba a estudiar. Tenía entendido que se burlaban muchas veces de él por estar en un orfanato- sonrió ahora con un poco de tristeza.

-Nadie es capaz de sentir lo que él sintió a la hora de hacer tal cosa- comprendió Lisanna- no digo que es una situación que, como tú dices, lo justifique. Pero su estado mental y sentimental en ese momento seguramente debió de estar destrozado.

-Sí, lo sé- asintió Lucy, entendiendo eso igual que ella- Al ser llevado al orfanato de vuelta, rompió en lágrimas, rogó que no lo odiaran por ello. Quiso ir con la policía, se disculpó una y mil veces, prometiendo que jamás, pero jamás se le pasaría por la mente tal acto tan sucio. Debiste verlo, estaba completamente aterrorizado de él mismo, avergonzado, pero que pedía disculpas cada instante.

-Estaba realmente arrepentido- indicó notablemente la albina, llevándose una mano en la boca para ocultar su asombró.

-Lo estaba- los dedos de la doctora jugaban con la taza trazando líneas circulares- En ese momento también estaba Natsu- admitió- cada vez me estoy más segura que fue él, sin saberlo, quién le dio más seguridad a Romeo en ese momento.

-¡¿Natsu?!- preguntó la albina sin disimular la incredulidad que sentía.

-Así es. Cuando hablamos con él se negaba a entendernos que nosotras no le odiábamos, que no nos disgustamos con él. Además, se impedía auto-perdonarse, pero gracias a que Natsu le dijo que si quería remediar lo que había hecho primero tenía que prometer que jamás en la vida ocurriría aquello nuevamente y segundo, que si era un hombre de bien, tenía que demostrarlo al dejar de atarse a ese acto.

-No estaba enterada de ello- admitió la Strauss, reflexionando en la actitud de su amigo- Entonces… Natsu sabe el estado en que se encuentra la situación de Romeo.

-Cada vez que nos vemos o hablamos siempre pregunta por él- admitió ella con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que le hicieron sentir a Lisanna que no era como otras veces que lo había hecho.

-Me alegra saber que todo termino bien- suspiró ella al recibir toda esa información- ¿Puedes traerlo aquí la próxima que tengas más tiempo? Me encantaría conocerlo y ver sus incontables cualidades que mencionaste- rio un poco al recordar cómo le describió al muchacho.

-Y eso que no te he dicho que es completamente tierno- dijo emocionada Lucy, siguiéndole el juego- Prometo traerlo la próxima que vuelva- ahora, levantándose de su sitio y tomando su cartera se fijó nuevamente en su móvil- Gracias, nuevamente, por el cambio de planes y… por escucharme, entiendo que te quite tiempo.

-No digas eso, yo estaba muy interesada y como tu amiga quería saber más de ti- imitando su acción de levantarse de su lugar, Lisanna le dedico una sonrisa. Pudo notar en Lucy la sorpresa de haberla llamado así, pensó que tal vez llamarla así le molestó, pero descarto completamente esa idea cuando ella le sonrió trasmitiéndole emoción- Estaré esperando tu visita nuevamente y, si es posible, con Romeo.

-Vendremos apenas se nos dé la posibilidad- y despidiéndose de ella con un corto abrazo, se fue de local con una agradable sensación de la palabra _amiga_.

Lisanna, por su parte, se quedó sorprendida por lo que acabó de escuchar. Cada vez descubría algo nuevo de la doctora y, sincerándose con ella misma, se sentía más y más a gusto con una nueva amiga con quien hablar.

…

Esa misma noche, en el lugar de trabajo de Gray y Natsu, el primero se encontraba descansando sobre la pared junto a la entrada del gimnasio, observando a su amigo peli-rosado que en ese momento estaba junto a una muy nerviosa Hana, explicándole cómo llevarían una rutina adecuada para su persona y que le traiga los resultados que ella esperaba. Con sus brazos cruzados y una botella de agua en uno de ellos, suspiraba pensativo.

Imaginar que su amigo podía estar en una relación con la pelinegra le causaba cierto… estado de seguridad. No sabe por qué, pero Lucy le resultaba totalmente familiar a la _otra_ , por ello se sentía muy intranquilo cada vez que estaba cerca de su amigo. La primera vez confiaron, apoyaron y celebraron la relación de ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo cada momento feliz se esfumaba para traer recuerdos de discusión y malos tratos. Pero todo lo contrario le trasmitía Hana, ella le agradaba, al menos más que Lucy; lo escuchaba a él, comprendía y entendía que los amigos eran de importancia; no se veía como una de las que buscaban gobernar sobre Natsu. Lucy, dado el carácter retador, conocido por Gajeel, que poseía y por la forma de manejar la situación incómoda, que él trato de hacerla pasar, le daban a entender que ella era inteligente, directa y también se abstenía a las acciones o comentarios que insinuaba sobre su visión de ella.

-Disculpe, pero ¿se encontraría Natsu Dragneel?- y casi como si la hubiese invocado con tan solo mencionarla en su mente, Lucy se encontraba preguntando por su amigo en la recepción. Dio una rápida mirada hacia su amigo, asegurándose que seguía concentrado en su trabajo y en Hana, para después ir hasta donde se encontraba la recién llegada.

-No te preocupes Loren, yo atiendo a la señorita- Gray la sorprendió por detrás, mientras se presentaba con una sonrisa- Es una gran sorpresa verla aquí, doctora- admitió él cruzándose los brazos y posicionándose de tal modo que no pudiera ver a su amigo o viceversa, al menos no por el momento.

-Gray, buenas noches- le saludó algo sorprendida por la repentina aparición del peli-negro- Perdón por llegar repentinamente sin avisar- se disculpó.

-Asumo que Natsu ya te había invitado para que pases cuando tengas tiempo- comprendió Gray sin moverse de su lugar- Por lo que escuche, lo buscabas…

-Oh, sí. ¿Es que no se encuentra? Tenía algo que decirle, en realidad a todos- aquello le hizo levantar una ceja en forma de intriga a Gray- La máquina de la madre de Lisanna mañana estará lista- sonrió contenta- el dueño de la tienda donde lo llevamos la pudo reparar y dejar como su estado anterior, funciona a la perfección.

-¡Eso es grandioso!- exclamó entusiasmado por la noticia, no pudo negarlo. Su amiga le importaba mucho y, a ella, le importaba mucho esa cafetera.

-Lo es- asintió ella- quería saber si preferían que pida que lo lleven o-

-No, iremos por él- aseguró antes de dejarla terminar de hablar- tengo entendido que Gajeel y Natsu saben cómo llegar.

-Por supuesto- afirmó la doctora- sólo deben ir a buscarlo y nada más, ya pude arreglar todo con él esta tarde. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue la compra de la cafetera?

-Gracias a su hermana pudimos encontrarle una que se acomoda a las necesidades de ella. Pensábamos que sería bueno llevarle ambas aparatos en el mismo momento.

-Creo que es una magnífica idea-suspiro aliviada que ya todo eso iba a terminar y al fin iba a tener la sorpresa la albina- esta tarde estuve con ella y me había comentado la idea de sacar un préstamo para comprar una nueva. Creo que sería mejor que se lo entreguen mañana antes de que ella haga otra cosa- sugirió al recordar parte de su conversación.

-Sí, creo que lo ideal sería hacerlo apenas tengamos el recuerdo de su madre- reconoció Gray. Dio un pequeño suspiró y, de pronto, un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar a Natsu. Estaba seguro que Lucy lo había escuchado también y su intención de ver más allá de su hombro comprobó que era cierto- Al saber la noticia de Lisanna se pasó de alto de decirte que sí, Natsu está aquí, pero…- ahora se corrió lo suficiente para dejar verle una situación que a él le hizo sonreír. El peli-rosado estaba corrigiéndole la postura de la espalda de Hana, convirtiéndola en un tomate total: sus manos estaban sobre la espalda de ella para ayudarla a posicionarse correctamente y así evitar hacerse daño- como vez, está ocupado trabajando. No sé si la recuerdas, pero esa chica es Hana- quería dejarle claro que no estaba equivocada- y la ha estado ayudando durante las últimas semanas a la mañana y algunas veces a la tarde como su entrenador personal- al no recibir algún tipo de interacción a modo de respuesta por parte de la rubia, decidió aventurar con su suerte- Pero, si deseas puedes ir e interrumpir la sesión de ellos.

-No- negó instantáneamente ella, como si fuera un reflejo. El rostro de ella estaba de cierto modo neutro. No mostraba signos de celos o decepción, cosa que le causó más intriga a él.

Gray sabía a la perfección que Natsu tuvo que abstenerse de encontrarse con Lucy por las mañanas debido a que se comprometió en ayudar a la peli-negra con su miedo a hacer cosas en público. No por nada mencionó sus encuentros periódicos de las últimas semanas

-Sería imprudente aparecerme a detener su sesión- ahora una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en ella, pero sabía que significaba: era sólo de cortesía- Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, sé que les informaras a Natsu, Gajeel, Sting y Loke de esto.

-Pierde cuidado- le aseguró él- Y, por cierto… creo que también deberías ir mañana cuando estemos todos, después de todo tú eres quien se encargó de lo más preciado para ella- no quería admitirlo, pero era gracias a Lucy que mañana su amiga estaría irradiando felicidad.

-Mañana tengo que asistir a una conferencia, por lo que se me es imposible estar allí. Pero no se detengan por eso, es mejor darle el recuerdo de su madre lo antes posible.

-Está bien- aceptó rápidamente Gray- Sí era eso todo…- tenía mejores tácticas para querer indicar que ya era hora de que se retire, no quería arriesgarse a que su amiga porque de lo contrario vendría corriendo a verla, pero prefirió usar la que sería más clara.

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa al comprender instantemente lo sugerido.

-Que tengas buenas noches- él sólo se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza. Revisó rápidamente hacia atrás, esperando que Natsu no se haya percatado de la corta estancia de la doctora en el lugar. Al juzgar por la charla fluida y risas entre el Dragneel y Hana, supo que no lo hizo.

Con media sonrisa suspiró tranquilo. Fue una excelente idea haberle insistido en que ahora Hana llegara al lugar a la noche también, siendo ese el día perfecto para empezar.

…

Al día siguiente, como lo habían planeado después de enterarse que el regalo de la madre de Lisanna estaba restaurado, el grupo de amigos masculinos invadieron el local de su amiga a las 8 de la noche en punto.

-¿Qué es esto?- la cara de sorpresa e incomprensión de la albina estaba todavía muy latente al ver el recuerdo de su madre que, la última vez, estaba hecho añicos y el nuevo artefacto reluciente de recién salido de fábrica.

-Esto, es tuyo- empezó a hablar Gajeel a la vez que lo levantaba, junto a la ayuda de Loke, para dejarlo sobre el estante donde antes había estado la antigua cafetera.

-Y esto, también- ahora Sting junto a Natsu movieron entre ambos la cafetera antigua, con suma precaución para que no se dañara, a una mesa que Gray se encargaba de colocarla en una esquina para que quede como otro adorno del lugar.

-¿Por qué…?- las palabras no salían de la boca de la albina, estaba demasiada aturdida con lo que veía. Más que nada ¡e recuerdo de su madre estaba intacto frente a ella!

-Porque estabas triste y no queríamos verte así- empezó a hablar Natsu con una sonrisa para pararse frente de ella, siendo seguido por los demás.

-Eres como una hermanita pequeña y peleadora a quien adoramos- siguió Loke guiñándole un ojo.

-Y necesitábamos que volvieras a preparar nuestro café- dijo en broma Gray, ganándose un golpe suave de Sting, haciendo sonreír a todos.

-Por el significado que tiene el recuerdo de tu madre, fue reconstruido y posee funcionalidad- prosiguió Gajeel cruzando los brazos.

-Pero justamente cómo sabemos que tiene un gran significado para ti, se quedará en ese lugar que forma parte de tu restaurant y, para sustituirlo, te trajimos este- ahora apuntó a la nueva cafetera- Y antes de que te niegues o lo que sea, te avisamos que no se puede devolver porque lo hemos firmado- aquella declaración causó que abriera grande los ojos la Strauss, mas a los hombres le causó mayor gracia.

-Aunque debemos de admitir algo- Loke tomó la palabra antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más- Nosotros no hemos sido los que reparamos el recuerdo de tu madre, Lisanna- aquello le causó confusión a la albina.

-Es cierto- admitió Gray, todavía sin querer aceptar el hecho de que la rubia había ayudado mucho.

-Entonces ¿quién…? Un momento, yo pensaba que todo este tiempo el artefacto estaba en las manos de Gajeel- aquella declaración le hizo sonreír instantáneamente al nombrado.

-Siendo sinceros, no pude hacer nada al respecto- confesó el de cabello oscuro y pirsin.

-La que se encargó de ello al enterarse que era algo valioso para ti, fue Lucy- Natsu estaba totalmente sonriente al recordar el acto tan generoso, apreciado, que hizo la rubia para con Lisanna y, también, con ellos.

Lisanna estaba sin habla, su rostro mostraba algo de incomprensión a lo dicho. Es decir, ¿por qué haría Lucy eso? Entendía que ese grupo de hombres quisieran hacer hasta lo imposible por ella, la querían como si fuera su pequeña hermana, pero… ¿Lucy? Desde el tiempo en que la conoció entablo una amistad que añoraba tener con otra chica, no obstante rechaza la idea de que lo haya hecho por su amistad que era apenas reciente.

-Ella prácticamente nos quitó la posibilidad de poder arreglarlo para ti- dijo Sting, refiriéndose al recuerdo de su madre.

-Admitió que te llegó a tener un gran cariño por tener un carácter parecido al de su hermana- prosiguió Gajeel, imaginándose cómo sería tener otra Lisanna en la vida. Aquello le causó que le resbalara una gotita de sudor en su frente. Definitivamente no podía pasar eso- Y, además, nos sugirió la idea de que te regaláramos otra que puedas emplear en tu día diario para así crear otro recuerdo para ti.

Esa última frase causó un silencio en el grupo de amigos. Era verdad que últimamente se habían portado un poco mal con ella, incluso dejándola algo de lado para seguir con sus "impulsos de hombres" que poseía unos más que otros, pero no tenían la intención de hacerlo. Por eso debían hacer algo para hacer sentirla que estaban con ella siempre.

Las lágrimas silenciosas y traicioneras de Lisanna alarmaron, por tan sólo algunos segundos, a los masculinos, pero al escucharla se sintieron aliviados y tranquilos.

-¡Grupo de especiales!- ante aquello, ella se lanzó a los brazos que encontró primero y ese fue Sting, causándole un sonrojo instantáneo.

Los espectadores sonrieron abiertamente ante la situación que tenían de frente, por varios motivos y pensaron por un segundo dejarlo a ellos dos, para ayudarle al rubio, pero desistieron de esa idea y se unieron al abrazo grupal ya que en ese momento se trataba de todos.

…

Era viernes pasado del medio día. La mayoría de las personas ya habían tomado su almuerzo o pequeño break y, justamente por eso, recién se encontraba Natsu saliendo de su gimnasio en camino hacia el restaurante de su amiga Lisanna para alimentarse según una nueva dieta que le había dado como opción el nutricionista el día anterior. Sí, había ido al hospital tal como le indicó Lucy, con la esperanza más de encontrarla a allí, pero le sorprendió al no verla. Tampoco contestaba sus mensajes desde la noche anterior donde le habían entregado el recuerdo de su madre a Lisanna. Otra cosa que también le sorprendió fue no verla ese día. Según Gray, que se la había encontrado por la parte céntrica de la ciudad el mismo día en que recibieron la noticia de la reparación exitosa, no podía venir a la entrega del mismo.

Estaba confundido. O bien, extrañado. El otro día en que después de un par de semanas que no se habían podido reunir para hablar cómo solían hacerlo, solo ellos dos, sintió que las cosas empezaban a volver como eran antes. Pero ¿qué pasó que estaban más de un día sin comunicación? Sus mensajes eran recibidos, sus llamadas enviadas al buzón de voz, ella no estaba en su trabajo como normalmente lo hacía ¿Dónde y qué estaba haciendo?

Comprende que parte de ese distanciamiento fue causado por él, ya que los días que más aprovechaban para encontrarse era después de su jornada en el hospital que consistía en toda la noche y madrugada, eso fue gracias a la promesa de entrenar junto a Hana los días hábiles y algunos sábados con ella. Pero… al menos podía contestar su móvil. Comprende que puede estar ocupada con su trabajo, anteriormente lo estaba, no obstante recibía un mensaje de disculpa por tardar en contestar cuando lo hacía. Ahora ni siquiera eso.

Aquello le inquietaba y mucho.

Durante todo el viaje en el automóvil su mente estaba sobre la rubia y su desaparición junto a su incomunicación. No se fijó siquiera en el tráfico que hubo, por lo que le costó más tiempo llegar hacia su destino. Tampoco se percató de que la radio estaba en una estación que reproducía todo música clásica y para ascensor. Seguramente lo habían cambiado Gajeel para fastidiarle, cosa que falló en el intento.

Una vez estacionado su reluciente LEXUS NX300H de color rojo cerise, se encaminó hacia la entrada del establecimiento. Estaba demasiado metido en su mente que no notó que en ese mismo instante de allí salían dos cabelleras rubias muy conocidas para él, con una peli-negra más baja de los otros dos.

-Oh, Natsu- apenas escuchó su nombre miró hacia la persona que le había nombrado y se quedó pasmado al ver nada menos a Sting junto a Lucy y Romeo.

El rubio al notar que tanto la mujer y su amigo se quedaron sin habla al verse mutuamente, sonrió más ampliamente y empezó con el plan de Gray, escondidas del resto del grupo: hacerle insinuaciones a Lucy para ver hasta qué punto lo ignoraba o caía ante él, sí es que lo hacía. De hecho, tenía un pequeño presentimiento que aquello no iba a terminar bien. No ahora, tal vez más tarde, pero definitivamente no iba a terminar bien; no obstante se dejó engañar por su otro amigo. Así que, decidido, le indicó a la rubia que se acercarían al peli-rosado, colocando su mano cortésmente sobre su hombro izquierdo con una gran intención de rodearla entre su brazo.

-¡Natsu!- el pequeño, adelantándose a los adultos, fue rápidamente hacia el nombrado para recibir una sonrisa a medias de él.

-Romeo…- le saludó revolviéndole el cabello afectuosamente. La verdad era que lo vio un par de veces más después del incidente en donde se conocieron, por eso lo conocía mejor.

-¡Muchas gracias!- saludó abruptamente, sorprendiéndole por completo a Natsu. Su inclinación le hizo mirar rápidamente a Lucy, en búsqueda de una respuesta de su repentino acto. Ella sólo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dejando que el pequeño terminase lo que quería hacer- ¡Muchas gracias Natsu por detenerme aquel día y también por…!- ante lo último era más difícil de decir y eso lo supo interpretar perfectamente Lucy.

-También por haberle ayudado a comprender que como todo hombre debe de tomar la responsabilidad de su mal acto y por darle la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento para confiar en sí mismo para remedirse- le terminó ayudando Lucy colocándose a su lado, alejándose de contacto apenas existente de Sting, posando su mano en el hombro de Romeo para darle seguridad.

Ante lo escuchado, recordó ese mismo día donde todo había comenzado, cuando se encontraba indefenso y abrumado. Sonrió pensando que él no había hecho nada del otro mundo, pero al notar la determinación en los ojos del muchacho, comprendió que en ese momento él tal vez le fue de ayuda.

-No tienes que agradecer Romeo, yo no he hecho nada extraño. Sólo trate de actuar al menos un poco como lo hacía Lucy para ver si podía ser de ayuda, nada más- ahora él le tomó de los hombros, rozando la mano de la rubia, cosa que causó que ambos intercambiaran miradas rápidas para luego retirar ella su mano disimuladamente- Estoy muy contento el saber que eres un gran muchacho, bueno y dedicado. Pronto serás un hombre con todas las letras y debes aprender a reconocer lo que está bien y lo que no.

-¡Prometo que lo hare!- aseguró el pequeño mostrando en su mirada pura decisión de convertirse en un buen hombre para no defraudar a sus padres y hermanas, a su familia que lo habían acogido y perdonado todo lo sucedido. Lo haría por ellos y por él mismo.

-Muy bien, esa es la actitud- ahora el peli-rosado sonrió ampliamente, olvidándose el hecho de que estaba frente de la que no había dado señales de viva hace más de un día.

Él se levantó aún con su sonrisa, ahora centrándose en la doctora, ignorando completamente a su amigo, quien se quedó en silencio, expectante de lo que sucedería.

-Buenas tardes Natsu- le saludó ella al estar algunos segundos en profundo silencio, sólo mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué no respondiste en todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes idea que me preocupe al no dar señales de vida?- lo primero que le vino a la mente de Natsu era de todo, menos un saludo normal.

Sting, que tomó a Romeo para alejarse un par de pasos observando en todo momento la escena, pensó que si debían darle una oportunidad a la rubia para ver si caía ante alguno de ellos, también podía no hacerlo. Él, por intuición, apostaba por la segunda opción.

Romeo, confundido por la nueva situación que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, le preguntó con la mirada qué pasaba. Sólo el rubio se limitó a darle una sonrisa de tranquilidad y pedirle silencio.

-Lo-lo siento- ciertamente, la actitud tan drástica que tomó Natsu la confundió completamente, a tal punto de hacerla tartamudear- No es para tanto, sólo fue un día.

-¿Un día?- preguntó mostrando un grado notable de incredulidad. Fue más de un día. Bueno, en sí fueron dos, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora- Tú sabes que fue más que eso. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mira Natsu, el día de ayer salí tan apresurada de casa que me olvide por completo de mi móvil y recién llegue hoy, por lo que-

-¡¿Qué llegaste hoy?! ¿En dónde estuviste? ¿Con quién?- las preguntas sin procesar de Natsu causaban en Romeo una sensación de alerta, cosa que Sting lo notó claramente, pero por el momento ambos debían de abstenerse de intervenir.

-Natsu, escucha, yo poseo una vida y trabajo fuera de nuestra amistad. Te aprecio, de verdad lo hago, pero no entiendo y ni me parece bien que tomes una actitud tan… demandante y controladora, de cierto modo. No eres mi padre, madre, hermano, ni…- estaba a punto de decir la palabra _pareja_ pero fue incapaz de mencionarlo- En fin, creo que el punto se entiende.

¿Ella lo apreciaba? Si bien había escuchado todo, lo que más le quedó grabado en su mente era eso. Ella _lo_ apreciaba. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro al escuchar esa declaración en su mente como un eco. Pero tenía que regresar a la realidad y eso era que le había dicho que no tenía derecho de actuar del modo de que lo hizo. ¿Qué no tenía derecho? ¡Claro que los tenía!

-Estaba preocupado- empezó nuevamente el Dragneel, tratando de controlarse un poco. Después de todo, ella ya estaba frente suyo y eso le tranquilizaba demasiado- Y el no saber nada de ti estos días sólo causó que estuviera más inquieto- se sinceró.

Aquella declaración transformó el ceño fruncido de la rubia en uno inexistente, dando paso a una pequeña sonrisa. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada de esos actos de preocupación de personas que no sean de su familia.

-Te lo dije más de una vez. Apreció tu preocupación, pero creo que sobre-actúas las cosas un poco… bastante- declaró ella ahora sí sonriendo. Ante esta escena quedaba más que claro que no estaba enojada con el peli-rosado.

-Y yo te dije que minimizas las cosas algunas veces… muchas- Natsu bromeó del mismo modo, dejándose llevar por la sonrisa de ella y el buen ambiente que se acabó de crear entre ellos- Pero de todos modos, no me contestaste. Ni siquiera los mensajes de hoy- le acusó.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero no pude hablar ni con mi padre hoy. Tenía una conferencia de cirujanos en otra ciudad y, como ya te dije, entre el apuró se me olvido el celular. Es más, aún no llegue a casa, sólo pase directamente a buscar a Romeo por su intensa insistencia. Quería verte a ti, a Sting y a Gajeel para agradecerles.

Ante esa declaración, como arte de magia, ambos volvieron a percatarse de la presencia de los espectadores.

-¿Romeo?- y como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que él estaba frente suyo, le miró completamente sorprendido. Lo último que sabía de él era que aún los papeles de su adopción se estaban realizando con mayor rapidez.

-Lo que sucede- ahora Lucy le tendió la mano al menor, cosa que él acepto para librarse del agarre del rubio- es que Romeo finalmente ya es mi pequeño hermano.

Uno, dos, tres segundos bastaron para que Natsu estalle felizmente.

-¡Eso es completamente emocionante de escuchar!- se acercó hacia ellos para nuevamente dirigirse al menos como lo había hecho anteriormente- Sabes que te llevas a una hermana muy especial ¿verdad?

-Yo diría que dos- admitió el peli-negro con una sonrisa al recordar la video-llamada que tuvieron con otra mujer.

-Y no te olvides de los padres que te aman profundamente, unos abuelos que te mimaran de un modo que a veces trae regaños por parte de mamá y papá- la reflexión de la rubia causó una sonrisa instantánea por parte de los hombres.

-¿Y es que desde hoy ya estará con ustedes?- preguntó emocionado el Dragneel.

-De hecho, está con nosotros desde hace dos días.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el gritó y sorpresa de Natsu causó un pequeño saltito por parte de los otros tres- ¿Por qué no me informaste de ello?- acusó a Lucy por no informarle de algo tan importante.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero comprendí que estabas ocupado por tu trabajo y… bueno, iba a llamarte para acordar un día en que estés con algo de tiempo libre ya que él quería verte- dijo refiriéndose a Romeo- quería verlos- reformuló su respuesta al ver al rubio que ya por poco iba a ser pasado por alto completamente.

Natsu dio un suspiro ¿es que pensaba que ella era una molestia para él? Sí tan solo supiera.

El silencio del peli-rosado significó el momento perfecto para que Sting por fin pudiera aparecer de nuevo.

-Sí que eres insistente. Mira que no dejar descansar a tu hermana- ahora el rubio se posicionó nuevamente a la par de los hermanos, ignorando el hecho de que el rostro de Natsu se desfiguró al ver la alta confianza que se tomaba con la doctora- Por cierto, ¿no era que tenían prisa?- preguntó sonriente de medio lado, causando aún más enojo por Natsu.

-¡Genial!- exclamó la rubia en forma de haberse acordado algo repentinamente.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos en un momento- Sting estaba haciendo algo que no lograba comprender el Dragneel ¿ellos irían a un lugar juntos? ¿Sting estaba incluido en sus planes?

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó de la manera más calmada que se pudo obligar a hacer.

-Esta tarde es la cita para ver la institución en donde Romeo continuara con sus estudios- le respondió Lucy, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de muerte que le enviaba el preguntante al rubio- Te lo agradezco enormemente Sting. Entonces, nos vemos luego Natsu.

-Espera, te llevo yo- se interpuso rápidamente. No iba a dejar que el par de rubios y el menor se marcharan juntos. ¿Por qué presentía que aquello era parecido a unas de las escenas que tramaban sus amigos para ayudarle con unas chicas algo… insistentes?

-Oh, pero Natsu, tú has venido aquí a tomar tu almuerzo. Creo que no sería bueno que te saltees la comida ¿verdad?- con inocencia fingida, le pregunto Sting a Lucy, sabiendo que con eso ya el peli-rosado no tenía posibilidades de ganar contra la doctora.

-Por supuesto- y aquella afirmación le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Natsu. Definitivamente su amigo y él tendrían una larga… larga charla, si es que primero no lo asesinaba- Es mejor que te alimentes adecuadamente Natsu.

-Pero- antes de que pudiera completar su planteó, su maravilloso amigo le interrumpió.

-Natsu, has caso a la doctora. No queremos que nada parecido a lo que ocurrió te vuelva a pasar- la mirada seria de su amigo causó que por una milésima de instante creyera que de verdad estaba preocupado por su salud. Casi eso traía la paz, casi- Así que se obediente y ve a comer. Nosotros no debemos perder más tiempo.

-Sting…- a lo bajo, gruño al susodicho.

-Natsu- Romeo, entendiendo las cosas muy claramente, incluso más que los adultos, decidió intervenir- ¿Podemos encontrarnos nuevamente otro día?

-Claro que sí, eso ni se pregunta- de un santiamén una sonrisa se instaló en Natsu para dirigirse al menor.

-Entonces nos veremos definitivamente- aseguró con una sonrisa entusiasta el menor.

Aquello hizo sonreír a la rubia, podía ver que su amigo le había tomado cariño a su hermano.

Toda esa escena a los ojos de Sting significó sólo una cosa: esa sería su primera y la última "jugada" con Lucy. Presiente que notó bastante su cambio de comportarse con ella.

-Nos tenemos que ir- habló Lucy, acordándose de sus planes pendientes- Nos vemos después Natsu, recuerda cuidar tu salud.

-Contigo recordándomelo siempre es imposible no hacerlo- respondió el con media sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Ese acto lee sorprendió a todos, incluso a él mismo, pero tenía la necesidad de decir, de cierto modo, que ella lo apreciaba a él por sobre otros. Estos "otros" era más referido a algún hombre que posea hasta el más mínimo interés amoroso hacia ella- Te llamaré en la noche para que me expliques mejor todo.

Ella sólo asintió, aún aturdida por el repentino saludo de su amigo, pero Sting le hizo reaccionar mientras la empujaba suavemente para que emprendan viaje.

-¡Nos vemos luego Natsu!- el nombrado sólo sonrió y saludo con la mano mientras los veía marchar a los hermanos y su amigo. Aquello le daba una corazonada que ya experimentó una vez. No se refería a las veces que el grupo de amigos se "deshacían" de cierta forma, de sus ex. Sino que le daba un sabor amargo como aquella vez.

…

-Jamás pensé que tendrías la cara para regresar- Gray tenía una alta gamas de sentimientos en sí, pero todos parecido al odio. Era muy peligroso que esa mujer haya llegado hasta el lugar de su trabajo. Eso significaba que estaba enterada de la vida de ellos. Esto no le gustaba, para nada. Para su suerte Natsu no se encontraba allí y, además, actuó rápido para alejarla lo más posible de donde sabía que se encontraba su amigo. Por eso en ese momento se encontraban en un establecimiento de un restaurante no tan concurrido por personas.

-Es un gusto verte también - el tono de voz de esa mujer le indicaba a él que su actitud era a propósito. ¿Gusto? Si ella los odiaba, aborrecía, pero el sentimiento era puramente mutuo.

-Pensé que, por más mínimo que sea, tendrías algo de "conciencia y decencia" para no atreverte a parar nuevamente delante de nosotros. Pero me temo que esperé demasiado de ti, aunque sea algo tan mínimo.

Ante lo dicho por Gray, esa mujer sólo sonrió vagamente. Vaya que la odiaban. Ahora no se la pensarían ni una vez en decirle todo lo que callaron en su momento.

-Lo pensé por un momento, pero intuyo que sabes que busco hablar con Natsu.

-Y yo intuyo que sabes a la perfección que ni en un estado moribundo te dejaremos verlo ¿o me equivoco?- el peli-azul se cruzó de brazos lanzando una sonrisa de la incredulidad al escuchar tales cosas.

-Por supuesto que no, sé muy bien que yo ahora soy la última persona que querrían ver.

-¿Y estamos equivocados?

-No- la sinceridad y rapidez con la que contesto esa mujer causó en él un escalofrío- Pero como seguramente sabes por Lisanna, tengo que hablar con él. Después de todo, tiene derecho a saber que es padre y, mi hijo, de quién es la persona que contribuyo para que él existiera.

Su declaración causó que se helara completamente. Después de todos esos años, después de esa catastrófica ruptura, llevada por la traición por parte de ella y otra persona, ahora salía con que Natsu era padre.

-¿Es que eso tiene sentido?- Gray se negaba a creerlo- ¿Estas segura que es de Natsu? Puede ser de la persona con quien te acostabas a la espalda de él o cualquier otro. No tengo dudas que hayas tenido más de un amante mientras que estaba con él.

La tención del ambiente era muy, muy espesa. Ambos estaban más que firmes con su cometido.

-Él, cuando se entere, querrá estar con su hijo.

-¿Y qué demonios pretendes? ¿Es que quieres atarlo a ti por la existencia de una criatura que ni siquiera estamos seguros que sea de él? Estas completamente loca y desquiciada- a esas alturas, Gray estaba alterado, muy alterado.

Aquella reacción sólo causó risa en la mujer. Su cabello largo se lo colocó detrás de la oreja a la vez que su suave risa llegaba a los oídos del hombre, sólo haciéndole enfurecer más.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que cuando Natsu vea a su hijo no lo dejará ir más, ¿verdad?

-Eso si es suyo.

-Lo es- aseguró con tanta seguridad la mujer que le dio a Gray un vuelco en su estómago- pero no vine exactamente ahora para hablar con él. De hecho, era para ver a alguno de ustedes e informarle que lo que le dije a Lisanna es completamente serio- ahora su rostro mostraba serenidad y neutralidad- Tarde o temprano él y yo nos volveremos a ver. Quien sabe, tal vez podamos volver a lo fuimos en el pasado- esa posibilidad contrajo el rostro del Fullbuster, tensándolo completamente- Pero lo que me importa es que se entere de su paternidad. Después… ya veremos que sucede- ante lo último guiñó un ojo- pronto nos volveremos a ver y te aseguro que vendré acompañada para no hablar exactamente contigo o algunos de tus amigos.

La conversación se acabó allí. Ella no esperó más y se fue del lugar, dejándolo completamente nervioso y preocupado a Gray.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! En mi defensa, me tarde menos que la otra vez, vamos mejorando, lentamente, pero vamos por ellos!**

 **Pero que tenemos aquí, avanzando rápidamente con el drama porque ya me fije que a veces meto la pata y digo las cosas que planeaba lanzar como una bomba, así que prefiero hacerlo con intención y no por error. Peor tranquilos, tengo más bombas para el largo de la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior y más anterior, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz y sentirme mal por la tardanza (eso es mi culpabilidad). Me hicieron reír y sentir felizmente. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **¡También gracias a los nuevos y ya existentes Favs y Follows!**

 **Y bueno, nuevamente yo estoy absteniéndome de responder por el horario y para no atrasare más de lo que ya hice. ¡Perdón! T-T**

 **Sin más, ¿cómo le vieron a este cap?**

 **Espero sus opiniones y nos leemos en el próximo cap (que en este momento ya me voy a pensar cómo va a iniciar porque las primera 1000 palabras son las más difíciles para mi, lo demás fluye normal)!**

 ***-*7**

* * *

Actualización: 14/07/2018


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Me atrevo a afirmar que el motivo por el cual nos llamó Lisanna a todos aquí debe de ser importante- Loke, que había llegado desde hace media hora a la casa de su amiga, estaba con gran confusión por su repentina aparición de todos. Por un segundo pensó que hablarían sobre Natsu y su supuesto hijo que tenía, ya que Gray se los comunico a todos menos al que afecta en sí.

-A mis ojos… es lo mismo- con un vago suspiro, Gajeel se recostó en el espacioso sillón donde estaban ubicado 3 de ellos, a la vez que colocaba sus pies sobre una mesita de té que separaba los asientos del televisor. El lugar contaba con paredes blancas remarcadas por muchas fotos de familiares, amigos, de mascotas, paisajes; una estantería con algunos libros y más decoraciones artesanales; una mesa circular con 4 sillas del mismo color madera pálida que le daban el toque de modernidad al ambiente, junto a los sillones, a ubicado justo entre el espacio más "decorativo" del lugar y el lugar donde ellos se encontraban en ese instante; una alfombra que cubría completamente éste último espacio.

-Pensé que no estarían ambos aquí- desviando levemente el tema, Sting le sorprendió de cierta manera que tanto Gray como Natsu estén ambos allí.

-Sé quedaron otros a cargo- se limitó a responder Gray restándole importancia. Debido a la re-aparición de cierta mujer no deseosa, tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacerse ver como que el nuevo empleado era de suma importancia para ellos. Y, sin saber los verdaderos motivos cierto peli-rosado, lo era. Él definitivamente no podía reunirse con…

-¡La comida estará en 20 minutos!- anunció felizmente Lisanna al entrar a la sala-comedor. Gracias a que su departamento era pequeño, pero perfecto para ella, podía escuchar sus charlas desde la cocina que estaba a media vista del lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

-Cena tranquila, nos compras las bebidas de las preferencias de cada uno, un humor raramente no explosivo, no te enojas porque Gajeel tiene sus pies en tu _adorable_ mesa- Gray, empezando a enumerar una serie de hechos que se fueron dando en el contexto, ya le estaba diciendo no tan directamente que sabían a la perfección que ella tramaba algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no puedo darle una agradable cena o sus bebidas preferidas por todo lo que han hecho por mí?- con una actitud de ofendida, colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos para darle más dramatismo a su posición- Es cierto, no te creas- y de un "suave" manotazo en la cabeza de cierto peli-negro, el mismo se sentó rectamente sin rechistar. Ahí estaba la expresiva de su amiga albina.

-Ya decía yo que iba a ser de gran gravedad si no la veía hacer eso en toda la noche- reconoció aliviado Loke.

-No es que queramos ser groseros pero…- comenzó a hablar Sting sin saber si era correcto o no decir lo que todos pensaban de un hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?- para cortar la encrucijada en que se había metido su amigo en mente, Gray decidió ser directo.

-¿Yo?- a esas alturas, a inocencia de Lisanna se iba evaporando velozmente. Al notar que ya no le creía ni una sola pisca- Vaya, al menos tendrían que haber fingido hasta final de la noche- se quejó ella mientras chasqueaba con la lengua y ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas. Camino con total tranquilidad rodeando todos los asientos donde ellos se encontraban para situarse justo frente del televisor que se encontraba apagado. Miró de manera pausada a cada uno de ellos para después reafirmar su postura y soltar un suspiro.

-¿La cosa es algo grave?- Sting, con algo de preocupación por el prolongado silencio que se creció en el lugar.

-Necesito su ayuda- pasando de alto la pregunta del rubio, Lisanna soltó lo que tenía para decirles. Para ese momento, las cosas estaban en un estado de absoluta confusión. Por la forma en la que la albina había dicho la petición les dejaba confundidos.

-Para ser más precisos nos necesitas para…- Gajeel detestaba cuando las cosas se quedaban a medias.

-Ser mozos- esas dos palabras bastaron para que cada uno de los masculinos respiraran sin peso alguno.

-¿Eso es todo?- Loke, quitándose sus gafas, se froto el ojo derecho liberando algo de expectativa acumulada.

-Eh… ¿sí?- Lisanna algo contrariada, respondió a su pregunta. Para ella, de algún modo, era difícil de pedirle eso ellos. No porque tenga miedo a sus negaciones, sino más por tener que molestarlos.

-¡Ahh y yo pensaba que era algo malo!- con un suspiro mezclando el alivio y enojo por pensar de más, Natsu captó la atención de su amiga- Si sólo era eso debiste de decirlo sin rodeos Liss.

-Pero…-

-Bueno, al menos ganamos una deliciosa cena por ello- siguió minimizando el tema Gray.

-¿Están de acuerdo?- preguntó todavía con una pizca de duda.

-¿A caso no es obvio?- Sting sería siempre el primero en tenderle la mano y todo lo que tiene para ayudarle, eso era algo indudable para el resto de sus amigos hombres.

-Sabes que nunca te diríamos que no- aseguró Natsu con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, de lo contrario, recibimos algunas de tus muestras de "afecto" poco delicadas- ante la mirada de reproche de todos los ojos masculinos, Gajeel volvió a tomar la palabra para no romper por completo con el agradable clima creado- Pero antes de ello, sabes que siempre te consentiríamos.

Las palabras en ese momento le fueron de difícil de formular, pero con una sonrisa decía todo.

-A todo esto, ¿para qué nos quieres como mozos?- preguntó confuso Loke mientras se volvía a colocar sus lentes.

-¿Acaso será una fiesta?- queriendo saber el motivo rápidamente, Gray preguntó sin darle lugar a que ella respondiese.

-¿Un cumpleaños?- ahora el rubio se atrevió de formular su propia hipótesis.

-Yo creo que… mejor la dejamos hablar- al notar Loke que a medida que pasaba cada intento fallido de poder explicarse Lisanna iba perdiendo el estado armonioso que logró obtener por sus comentarios anteriores.

-Necesito de su ayuda para la recepción que Lucy ha puesto en mis manos.

Al escuchar el motivo de sus colaboraciones era la rubia salieron a flote muchas expresiones variantes.

-Oh… esto será muy interesante- Gajeel, pensando en voz baja, sonrió débilmente al notar que el rostro de Gray se endurecía de cierto modo, mientras que el de Natsu se le iluminaba sin siquiera seguro saberlo el susodicho. Sting y Loke se intercambiaron miradas al darse cuenta de lo mismo que el Redfox, soló que ellos disimularon más su asombro.

-Estaré ansioso de poder ver nuevamente a nuestra querida doctora- y para meter más leña al fuego, Loke se atrevió a hablar- ¿Cuándo será el acontecimiento?

-Dentro de tres días- con una gran sonrisa, Lisanna dijo la fecha. Eso era muy, muy pronto.

…

 _-Él, cuando se entere, querrá estar con su hijo._

Esa declaración rondaba las 24 horas en su mente. Natsu podía ser padre… o podría no serlo. No tenían certeza si quiera aún de que existiera tal criatura, mucho menos podían ya asumir esa posibilidad. Pero… ¿y si existiera? ¿Y si… lo era?

-Esa mujer volvió únicamente para arruinar nuestra paz- a esas alturas, agotado más mental que físicamente, terminó con su sesión rutinaria de pesas. Se sentó sobre la "camilla" donde se encontraba ejercitando y trato de aliviar los músculos de sus hombros rotando la cabeza. Se tomó del cuello tratando de darle una especie de masaje.

-Parece que el ejercicio te está ganando Gray- el nombrado ni se molestó en ver quién era el que había hablado, lo reconocía perfectamente.

-Yo no diría mucho si me encontrara en tu posición, como mucho vienes 3 veces al mes.

-Tuche- aceptando esa "vuelta de mano" se limitó a alcanzarle una botella de agua, el cual el peli-azulado la acepto- Sabes…- ahora el de anteojos, tomando asiento junto a su amigo- he averiguado algo con respecto a-

-No la menciones- le cortó abruptamente a la vez que estrujaba al pobre recipiente del líquido- me da escalofríos con sólo pensar que si le mencionamos se aparezca de la nada.

Loke lo miró entre asombrado y cauteloso. Gray estaba mostrando signos que le preocupaban y mucho.

-De acuerdo, hice algunas averiguaciones gracias a un detective con el que he trabajado eventualmente y… creo que hay que hablarle a Natsu del regreso de esa mujer- nuevamente tomando la palabra y mucho más serio, Loke junto sus manos mientras miraba firmemente hacia el frente, sin estar centrado en un punto específico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Gray sabía que si él decía algo así, es porque lo que descubrió no es para tomárselo de broma.

-Existe un pequeño en la vida de esa mujer… ella tiene un hijo, Gray- abandonando su pose, sacó su móvil y le mostro una foto que se le había pasado el detective. Era ella con un niño que salían de una guardería- El niño se llama Ryu, tiene poco más de 3 años, además… creo que te puedes dar cuenta con sólo verlo ¿no? Tiene el cabello pálidamente rosado.

Aquella declaración fue peor que mil baldes de agua congeladas.

-¿Estás seguro que esta foto y lo que dices son verdad?- estaba negado en creer aquello.

-No me atrevería a mostrarte a ti o a cualquiera algo de que no tenga certezas de que las pruebas son verdaderas.

Un silencio peor que sepulcral se instaló en ellos; se instaló un silencio peor que sepulcral. La atmosfera de ellos se aisló de todo el ruido proveniente de otros sujetos externos a su conversación e interés.

-Me ha tocado resolver casos donde de por medio también existía la custodia de un niño- volvió a tomar la palabra el peli-naranja recordando los juicios que realizó siendo el abogado de una de las partes- Puede ser algo muy…- suspiró- mucho más complicado de lo que parece a simple vista. Si es que Natsu verdaderamente es el padre de esa criatura, exigirá no menos que la custodia. Ambos sabemos que él no tiene la más mínima experiencia cuidando niños muy pequeños como lo es Ryu, pero si es suyo, va a pelear con todo lo que tiene para no alejarse nunca más.

-Esa mujer trama algo- aún negado, Gray trataba de predecir el porqué de la repentina reaparición de esa mujer- No me creo que después de tantos años que separó al niño de Natsu ahora recapacite que necesita que ambos establezcan una relación padre e hijo. Definitivamente quiere algo. Dinero, librarse de su hijo… regresar con Natsu, no lo sé, pero no me fio ni un solo segundo de ella.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy seguro que trama algo- admitió Loke- pero antes de darle más vueltas a qué es lo que trama, creo que es importante saber si Ryu es hijo de Natsu o no. Él es el único inocente en toda esta situación.

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó el Fullbuster soltando un largo y contenido suspiro- ¿Qué esperemos hasta que ellos aparezcan de sorpresa o que anunciemos de su repentina aparición a Natsu?

-Si te sigo la verdad… ahora no estoy muy seguro- nuevamente tomo el celular en sus manos y volvió a ver la imagen del pequeño más que nada- Cuando vine aquí pensaba en tratar de convencerte que lo mejor sería decirle toda la verdad a Natsu, pero cuando mencionaste la posibilidad de que… de que ella quiera regresar con él… cada vez que pienso en ello sé que lo mejor sería que Natsu no se atormente con ello, al menos no hasta que ambos estén frente suyo.

-Maldición- maldijo Gray en voz baja. Pasó ambas manos por su pelo completamente despeinado de frustración mientras buscaba alguna solución para evitar a que su amigo saliera más dañado.

-A decir verdad- Loke pensando más en voz alta- temo cuál sería la reacción de Natsu si ella vuelva con un semblante de arrepentida y más aún, con un hijo de él. No estoy nada seguro de qué posición tomaría. Sabemos que es un adulto que toma sus propias decisiones, pero…

Gray estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello. ¿Qué solución tenían para asegurarse de que esa mujer no vuelva a engatusar a su amigo? Francamente ninguna.

-Se nos tiene que ocurrir algo… algo para asegurarnos que Natsu no saldrá más herido de lo que ya fue gracias a ella.

-Tenemos que comunicárselo a los demás- asintiendo, Loke proponía lo anterior.

-No… de saberlo esto todos miraríamos a Natsu en todo momento con… temor, inquietud y se daría cuenta. Es despistado, pero no a ese punto.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo mejor será dejar esto entre nosotros, se enojaran cuando se enteren, pero la opción más conveniente es esta, al menos hasta que se nos ocurra algo para que la situación no sea de completa alerta.

-O hasta que sea tarde y frente a Natsu esté ella con el niño- ambos se miraron serios, pero tenían que arriesgarse de ese modo.

…

En ese mismo momento, en otro lugar…

-Lisanna, deja de hacer eso- por décima vez, Gajeel entre cansado y agotado, negó con la cabeza ante la exuberancia de su amiga albina.

-Li-lisanna…- Lucy no sabía qué hacer frente a cada nuevo postre que le traía para que degustara. En realidad, la había atrapado con el hecho de que necesitaba a un nuevo degustador de postres, pero lo único que trataba era de demostrarle su agradecimiento por lo que había hecho con la máquina de su madre. Ya que anteriormente no se le había presentado la gran posibilidad como la de ese momento.

-Oh, definitivamente tienes que probar este- poniendo un nuevo plato de variados ingredientes que se veía y sentía completamente delicioso, se fue hacia la cocina seguramente en búsqueda de otro plato.

-Creo que estaré con abstinencia de postres por un período de tiempo… pero lo disfrutare- primero con una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego con una grandiosa sonrisa, probó lo que su amiga le había dado.

-No trates de forzarte, si sientes que no puedes más sólo dilo- Gajeel, quien veía asombrado que ella pudiera con el ritmo de la albina, le aseguró para aligerarle de cualquier tipo de presión que pudiera sentir.

-Está bien- le sonrió la rubia- pero teniendo en cuenta que las únicas veces que podré probar esto es cuando venga aquí, creo que no pensaré mucho en las posibles consecuencias de probar todo.

-Primero es la gloria misma probar cualquier cosa hecha aquí, pero cuando te excedes… te puede dejar la mañana siguiente todo el día en cama, sólo es por experiencia propia- admitió recordando las primera veces que tuvieron las deliciosa, pero reiteradas noches de comida gratis como conejillos de indias para los experimentos de su amiga con respecto a que serviría en su local en su apertura.

-Entonces una exquisita degustación de todo tipo de postres y al día siguiente un día libre en cama… suena muy tentador- por la cara que puso Gajeel, Lucy rio mientras nuevamente con el tenedor probaba bocado de la exquisitez que se le fue proporcionada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… escuchar eso de ti, mi querida doctora, no es algo que concuerde con lo que me sueles repetir a menudo- asustándola por su repentina aparición y por lo dicho, Lucy tragó grueso. Natsu se encontraba todo sonriente detrás de ella con una mano en la cadera y con el rostro que rebosaba de seguridad y un toque de altanería. La había atrapado.

-Bueno…-

-Además, mañana tienes el evento ¿es que no quieres asistir?- cortándola para no darle la posibilidad de poder defenderse, Natsu le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello en forma de saludo a la vez que le arrebataba el platillo que estaba degustando en ese momento.

-Lo admito, hice mal. Fui por una milésima de segundo en contra con la ética con la que te insisto continuamente. Acepto mi error y procurare no excederme ¿está bien? Así que si me devuelves mí…

Provocándola, Natsu tomó el trozo de la tarta que había seleccionado con el tenedero Lucy justo antes de que el peli-rosado apareciera.

El rostro de Lucy se quedó en un pequeño estado de trance. La verdad le había fascinado ese postre en particular, tanto que le afecto el hecho que su mal amigo se lo quitara y, más aún, se lo comiera.

Gajeel, como un acostumbrado espectador silencioso hasta el momento, se sorprendió el hecho de que su amigo haya hecho, es decir… comieron de un mismo utensilio. Unos dirían que fue un beso indirecto cosa que a él en particular, ya que era el único que pensaba con racionalidad en el momento, le causaba un sentimiento incómodo. Pero pensándolo mejor, ella le tuvo que hacer respiración boca a boca.

-¡Ohhhhhh!- la exclamación repentina y notable de Gajeel al pensar eso le llamó la atención de los otros dos, quienes le miraron confundidos. La cuestión ahora era ¿hablar o no hablar? Sin lugar a dudas, aquello iba a resultar en una situación completamente embarazosa para ambos, si lo planteaba como lo pensó, pero decidió guardársela como otra arma secreta a su favor. Esperaba que Gray tuviera dos armas secretas de esa magnitud con respecto a Hana. Lo dudaba- Natsu, Natsu, existe una porción de la población femenina donde quitarle su plato de comida o, más peor aún, un postre puede traerte muchas consecuencias- tenía que despistarlos, de lo contrario pensarían que ya estaba delirando- Por la mirada de Lucy, intuyo que ella es una de ese grupo de mujeres a las que no tienes que hacerlo.

Aquello le hizo tragar fuerte. Oh, no. Lisanna también era una de esas muchas mujeres y cuando a ellos se les ocurría la brillante idea de quitarle algo, terminaban mal, muy mal.

La inocencia actuada que la hacía ver a propósito le usaba miedo.

-Lo que dijo Gajeel es cierto, pero puedes relajarte, no are nada. A estas alturas es mejor parar como me recomendaste- dijo Lucy mirando al peli-negro- No obstante, para que sepan, a las que más deben temer son a las que tienen estas características y están con antojos por su embarazo. Ellas no tienen filtro. Las he visto muy de cerca y la situación no es nada linda- ambos hombres se miraron horrorizados al ver a la rubia sobarse la cabeza. La miraron interrogantes porque, a su entender, ella ya lo había padecido- En la cafetería del hospital una enfermera que está embarazada "sufrió" el hurto de su pudin por el doctor quien es su pareja y, de un momento a otro, le tiró la botella de agua directamente hacia su cabeza. El doctor tenía buenos reflejos, tanto que logró esquivarlo, pero yo que estaba detrás de él sentada con la vista hacia el lugar contrario de ellos… no pude hacerlo.

Gajeel y Natsu no sabían si preocuparse o reírse. No eran maleducados… no al menos con personas cercanas… o no al menos con personas cercanas a menos que sea broma. Por eso unas sonrisas querían escaparse de sus labios; luchaban arduamente para dar la carcajada que le salía desde muy dentro de cada uno. No era por el hecho en sí, sino más bien por las reacciones que tuvo ella en el medio del relato.

-¡No se rían!- se quejó Lisanna, asustándola a la rubia- ¡Ella salió lastimada y ustedes lo primero que hacen es reírse!- les acusó a sus especiales amigos.

-La situación, después de la molestia del impacto del golpe, fue graciosa. Recuerdo que el doctor no sabía si atender a su esposa que quedó completamente estática porque me había golpeado o a mí por ser la víctima- ante su última anécdota rio de forma tal de darle permiso a los presentes para hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, no fue nada grave, pero sí doloroso momentáneamente.

-Pe…pero ¿cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Estás bien?- después de su desahogo de risa, se preocupó seriamente por ella.

-Por supuesto que sí, un golpe por una botella de agua no es nada- les tranquilizó. Lisanna, quien también se había unido a la carcajada de ellos tres, solo que más sutilmente, se sentó junto a Lucy depositando una taza de café y otras dos frente a sus amigos- Y… creo que fue hace un año lo sucedido. Son cicatrices del trabajo que no se olvidan.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo?- Gajeel aún no se recuperaba completamente, por eso se ganó la miradas de muerte por parte de la albina y el peli-rosado.

-Imposible- concordó Lucy para salvarlo de las lluvias de miradas filosas de los otros dos.

-A todo eso, ¿cómo llegó esa anécdota en este momento?- preguntó Lisanna mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Me robó mi postre- y sin pensar ni un segundo, Lucy acusó a Natsu ante la albina. Ella no haría nada, pero la Strauss quien sabe.

El acusado pudo hacer sólo una cosa. Tragar grueso… ya se la devolvería a Lucy el favor que le hizo, esa sonrisa suya que le encantaba, también le volvía loco en muchos sentidos.

…

Ya era de noche y su restaurante por primera vez estaba cerrado al público.

Se sentía completamente ansiosa, ¿y qué si todo salía mal? ¿Qué pasaba si se le caían a ella o cualquier otra persona las copas, las comidas? ¡Qué horror!

-¡Lisanna!- Sting, que iba vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, sólo con pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo de la camisa, le llamó la atención abruptamente.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¿Está todo en orden?- la ansiedad de la albina ahora se hizo totalmente evidente.

-Sí, todo está bien, tranquila- le calmó el rubio. No le gustaba nada verla así, tan vulnerable a todo lo que le rodea- Las personas ya empezaron a llegar, los demás se encargaron de mostrarle sus mesas.

-Bien…- la seguridad que trasmitía con sus palabras eran muy pobres. Lo sabía- ¿Has visto si llegó Lucy?

-No, aún no ha llegado- le informó Sting- Sabes… no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, todo va a salir bien, es la primera vez que haces un evento privado para un gran número de personas. Sé que eso puede sonar como una presión, pero no debes sentirte así. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Loke, tus empleados y compañeros de trabajo de todos los días… y yo estamos aquí para que todo salga perfecto, como tu esperas que lo haga, así deposita tu confianza en el equipo y cuenta con nosotros para realizar esto como si tú misma estuvieras haciendo absolutamente todo.

Lisanna se le quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente, buscando la seguridad que en ese momento a ella le faltaba y la encontró. Los movimientos de sus manos inquietas se detuvieron y se hicieron pequeños puños trasmitiendo firmeza. Sí, justamente por eso les había pedido su ayuda, porque con ellos en ese lugar iba a lograr tener la seguridad que le faltaba.

-Confío en ustedes, todo va a salir bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa que le hacían latir el corazón más rápido de lo normal habían aparecido. Sting no podía dejar de mirarla, sólo atino a sonreírle de la misma manera reafirmando lo dicho.

-Miren a quién he traído…- Loke, rompiendo esa burbuja creada e ignorada por los otros dos individuos, apareció con un pequeño que todos conocían.

-¡Romeo!- ante la sorpresa, Lisanna sólo atino a acercarse a él y abrazarle. Ella no era de tomarle tanto cariño a personas que recién acababa de conocer, pero sí lo hacía es porque realmente aquellos eran especiales.

-¡Liss!- de la misma forma, el menor acepto gustoso el abrazo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de recelo de un rubio. Esto fue percibido por el de anteojos, el cual sólo procuró arreglárselos para ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Su amigo tenía celos de un todavía infante? Si los demás estuvieran ahí, no se la dejarían pasar como él.

-¡Sting!- y como si recién fuera percibido, el rubio se acercó al muchacho para chocar los puños en forma de saludo.

-No sabía que también vendrías- dijo sorprendido el mencionado anteriormente.

-Vine con mis padres y mi otra hermana.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Pero lo que no les dice este pequeñejo- Loke, acercándose al peli-negro para despeinarle- es que todo esto se debe a que su abuelo se va a retirar.

-¿Tu abuelo es el presidente del hospital?- asombrado, Sting miró reiteradas veces a su amigo y el pequeño.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Wow, debe ser un hombre completamente… apto, no me sale decir otra cosa- admitió aún con sorpresa.

-Lo es, pero también está algo…- y con una señal con su dedo índice en forma circular hacia la altura de su cabeza, les indico la señal de estar algo loco.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- ahora Lisanna es quien dudaba de lo que decía Romeo.

-No es que sea loco, sino es especial- una nueva y desconocida voz hizo presencia en la cocina. En ese mismo los tres mayores se dispusieron a ver a la recién llegada, mientras que el menor tragó grueso, ya que conocía esa voz- Pero la pregunta sería ¿quién de esta familia no lo es, verdad Romeo?- una mujer de larga cabellera color azul claro, unos ojos del mismo color y una piel bastante pálida, que llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado sólo en las zonas correctas y de un solo hombro, se acercó hasta Romeo para jalarle sin mucha fuerza de la oreja.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- empezó a quejarse el pobre menor, pero antes de que cualquier otro adulto pueda intervenir volvió a hablar él- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, perdón hermana!

-¿Hermana?- preguntaron los vestidos de negro. Eso era nueva información, ya que si ella era hermana de Romeo, también era la de Lucy.

-Me disculpó por la escena- con una linda y encantadora sonrisa, se disculpó con los presentes- Soy Juvia Lockser- los tres lidiaron levemente la cabeza porque algo no encajaba del todo y ella se percató de ello- Lockser Heartfilia, llevo como primer apellido el de mi madre.

-Espera… ¿Lockser? ¿La misma Lockser diseñadora de vestidos de novia que…?- Lisanna al reconocerla por su trabajo, no podía creerlo. Ella amaba sus vestidos- ¿la modelo?- y como si aún fuera un sueño, volvió a preguntar.

-Oh, no sabía que conocías.

-¿Conocerte? ¡Amo tus diseños!- admitió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, olvidándose por completo dónde y cómo estaban.

-Me alaga tus palabras, muchas gracias por lo dicho y también, muchas gracias por realizar la recepción. Lucy me habló de ti, dijo que al verte a ti recordaba mucho de mí y estoy empezando a creerle- con una risa leve, comentó.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Dudo que tal preciosidad se parezca a esta loca- Loke, para romper con esa exclusión de los masculinos, habló.

-Yo dudaría eso…- Romeo murmuró por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que su hermana no lo escuchara, ya que su mirada seria se clavó en él- Lo siento- debía dejar de hacer enfadar a sus hermanas.

Después de mirarle sería por última vez, Juvia volvió a hablar luego de mirar su reloj de mano.

-Lamento molestarte y de irrumpir el lugar sorpresivamente, pero necesito un favor. Lucy no ha llegado aún. Se encuentra en el hospital, pero no tardara de seguro.

-Vaya, no pensé que hasta último momento estaría con trabajo- dijo sorprendido Sting.

-Es el precio de su oficio- sonrió de manera orgullosa por ella- Bueno, a lo que iba… ella vendrá algo tarde, pero como dije no vestida para la ocasión. Por eso le traje esto- indicó lo que sostenía en sus manos, una bolsa que parecía sostener un vestido y juego una pequeña valija para los zapatos- Necesito que la dejen cambiarse sin incomodidades y sin ser percibida por los invitados.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. Dile que entre por la puerta trasera, que conduce directamente hacia la sala de descanso para el personal. Allí puedes dejar eso- aseguró Lisanna ante lo escuchado.

-¡Se los agradezco profundamente!- con una radiante sonrisa, Juvia inclino la cabeza levemente.

-Ni lo menciones- la albina le restó importancia- Loke, podrías indicarle el camino y un lugar para que deje sus pertenencias.

-Será un completo placer- con una gran sonrisa, activo su porte de caballero- Sígame por aquí señorita- Juvia sólo le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento y emprendieron camino había el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara pequeño?- preguntó Sting después de que los otros dos hayan dejado el lugar y observar un rostro serio en el menor.

-¿Él es así o…?- la desconfianza en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz les hizo darse cuenta al otro par a lo que se refería.

-Es así, pero no de la manera en que te lo puedes estar imaginando- le aclaró Lisanna en búsqueda de no generar desconfianza del menor para con ellos.

-De todos modos no tendría resultado- restándole la importancia que les dio a entender a ellos que existía, le enseñó se mano izquierda cosa que entendieron después de unos segundos.

-Sí es así, no tienes que preocuparte en lo absoluto- aseguró Sting negando ante la idea de Romeo.

-No es por mí, sino por él- ante ese comentario tanto Sting como Lisanna no supieron cómo interpretarlo bien y eso lo notó el peli-negro- No dije nada yo- y con una sonrisa que los confundió más aún, notó como se mostraba inocente ante ellos a la vez que su hermana y el de anteojos aparecían nuevamente.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo- agradeció por última vez para después hice con su hermano hacia donde se encontraban el resto de personas.

-Ese pequeñejo me dejo confundido…- se quejó Sting a la vez que se revolvía la cabeza en forma de frustración.

-Creo que no es el tiempo de estar confundidos en este momento. Hay que unirnos en el trabajo- sentenció Loke seguro a ambos.

-Tienes razón- acepto gustosa Lisanna. Y con esa afirmación los tres abandonaron el lugar.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente, todo marchaba perfectamente, ya todos se encontraban degustando los deliciosos platillos del lugar y eso a Lisanna le traía mucha tranquilidad. La velada estaba alcanzando el punto por el cual todos se encontraban allí.

Gray observaba insistentemente su celular, cómo si esperara la llamada o mensaje de alguien, pero… ¿de quién? Sus acciones eran muy sospechosas, extremadamente sospechosas, más aun teniendo en cuenta que estaban en ese lugar y en esas condiciones.

Algo tramaba y eso lo percibieron todos los amigos de éste, todos menos el peli-rosado, que estaba más atento hacia la puerta por si aparecía la de cabellera rubia que le hacía sonreír con todo lo que hiciera.

-Gray trama algo…- al acercarse Loke a Gajeel, que se encontraba sirviendo un poco de vino a unas personas, le dijo lo que pensaba.

-También lo percibí. Y creo que ese algo involucra a Natsu… y a la doctora- admitió pensativo a la vez que se retiraban del lugar por señas de Lisanna para que la mitad de ellos se reúnan en la cocina.

-¿Tú también?- por lo dicho, Loke tenía el mismo presentimiento. Lo que daría que fuera para estar equivocado, porque de no serlo, las cosas podrían terminar un tanto… difícil.

Gajeel sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Del total de mozos, Lisanna los reunió a ellos en específicos para darles nuevas instrucciones.

-Es el momento en donde ellos anunciaran lo que deben. Nosotros nos encargaremos de proporcionarles las bebidas del brindis que se celebrara a continuación- les informó de su próxima tarea Lisanna, mientras que a la vez se disponía a llenar copas junto a sus amigos.

-Tengo que salir un segundo- de la nada y sorprendiéndolos a todos, Gray se disculpó para luego salir por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Natsu al ver cierta desconfianza en los rostros de sus amigos a causa de la repentina ida de su otro amigo.

-No debe ser nada…- trato de disimularlo Lisanna para seguir con lo suyo. Por parte de los que sabían la intención de la albina para no hacer que su amigo sospechase también, decidieron seguirle la corriente.

-Ya vendrá. El que tiene las llaves de su auto soy yo y no podrá irse aunque quisiera- con una sonrisa ladina, Gajeel le mostro las llaves del deportivo de su amigo peli-azul.

Sólo tres minutos bastaron para que nuevamente haga presencia en ese lugar, solo que no estaba solo. Su compañía causó tanta sorpresa en todos que ninguno pudo disimularla.

Allí, parada frente a todos y al lado de Gray, se encontraba Hana.

-Ha… Hana… ¿qué haces aquí?- haciendo la preguntas que todos la tenían en sus mentes, Natsu preguntó por su repentina aparición. Parecía algo agitada, como si hubiera llegado corriendo. Sus Jeans desgastados, su camisa algo desarreglada, su atado de cabello algo suelto, todo concordaba-¿Te encuentras bien, ha ocurrido algo?- la preocupación de Natsu se estaba haciendo más notable.

Sin que nadie lo percibiera, Gajeel abandonó la cocina para dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar por donde habían aparecido ellos.

-E… estoy bien… o eso creo- existía en sus ojos y sus movimientos algo de miedo mezclado con temblores. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

-No es que quiera sonar grosera, pero en este momento no estamos abierto al público- Lisanna trato de ahuyentarla, no en el mal sentido, sino por puro signo de autodefensa.

-Lo sé y siento llegar repentinamente- se disculpó la chica de anteojos ante Lisanna demostrando aún más miedo. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir en ese momento?- Pero…- tomó una gran cantidad de aire para luego librarlo con la intención de desacelerar su corazón- Vine a ver a Natsu… tengo algo que decirte- ahora se dirigió al nombrado, el cual estaba completamente estático.

Ese tono, las acciones, el hecho de que ella estuviera allí causaba una gran señal de alerta en los amigos que no tenían idea de lo que ocurría allí.

Por la parte de Natsu, empezaba a temer lo que pudiera decir… no exactamente de lo que diría en sí, sino por cómo se desarrollaran las cosas después de lo que ella dijera lo que su mente ya empezaba a sospechar. Esperaba que no fuera así, ya que no sabría cómo actuar, qué hacer. Era despistado, pero a esas alturas, no podía serlo más.

-¿No puede esperar? Estamos en medio de una velada y… tenemos que salir allí- en búsqueda de evitar esa bomba por el momento, Sting salió en el rescate de Natsu.

-Es verdad, en este momento deben estar en su discurso- Loke salió al respaldo del rubio ya que también prefería que todo se desarrollase en una ocasión distinta.

-Si vino sabiendo todo esto, es porque lo que tiene que decir no puede esperar- Gray tenía una postura firme para todos, evitar que ellos estropearan la razón de la llegada de la peli-negra. Se dispuso al mismo tiempo a alejarse un poco de ella, para darle pie para que empiece.

Un silencio misterioso se instaló en el lugar. Al mismo tiempo existía una duda difusa, porque sabían a la vez que no lo hacían lo que sucedería.

-Yo…- a esas alturas, es difícil evitar eso. Es imposible hacerlo- no voy a mentir. Desde el momento en que te vi pensé- con una mirada algo perdida, algo melancólica, desenfocada del peli-rosado, fue Hana empezó a desahogarse- "este chico es… apuesto, es atractivo"- aquella primera confesión causó un sonrojo notable en ella, pero no por eso dejo de seguir- También pensé "él, como todos los que vinieron, son más del tipo de mis otras amigas, no sé qué hago aquí…". Pero, cuando me empezaste a hablar y me invitaste a bailar contigo me dije "él es muy gentil, considerado y nada insinuante", fue en ese momento en que por primera vez sentí que mi corazón latía de manera incontrolable. Rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que no pudieras sentirlo, de lo contrario moriría de vergüenza en ese mismo instante- una sonrisa apareció en ella y sus ojos por fin decidieron enfocarse en él, demostrando que todo lo dicho era cierto- No fue desde el principio, pero de verdad, con el paso de los días, de los mensajes, de la segunda reunión, de los entrenamientos me di cuenta que… que cada vez empezaba a sentir algo más fuerte e intenso que una simple amistad- esa confesión algo implícita causó que Natsu tragara grueso, en realidad, que todos lo hagan- El hecho de que haya venido aquí en la situación en la que se encuentran es porque pensé que tal vez después sería muy tarde para poder decirte que… me gustas. Me gustas, Natsu.

La noticia había sido lanzada, con más espectadores de los que realmente sabían que tenían.

Lisanna, Sting y Loke no se molestaron en ocultar su asombro. Sus miradas se enfocaban entre Natsu y la chica que acababa de confesarse.

Gray, por su parte, respiró de manera algo aliviada. Por su actitud, sabía el motivo perfectamente de su llegada e intuía Gajeel que él también tenía mucho que ver en esa escena.

El de piercing estaba extrañamente molesto… no, fúrico, pero buscaba tranquilizarse para no sobreactuar. Cuando escuchó un ruido firme detrás de él sintió cómo por su cuerpo corría un frío desagradable. Alguien estaba detrás de él y por un perfume que pudo reconocer, sabía que aquella era Lucy ¿Qué tan rápido se podía cambiar esa mujer? Giró y no se equivocó con ello. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? ¿Los otros se habían percatado de su llegada? Por lo que podía observar, escuchó lo suficiente y nadie sabía de su repentina existencia en el lugar.

Repentinamente se hicieron presente una oleada de aplausos que trajeron a la realidad a muchos, pero la que rompió con el espacio concentrado fue una voz femenina.

-¡Te he dicho que apenas estés lista salgas!- la de cabellera azulada llamó la atención de absolutamente todos, mas poco le importo ello. Entró como si no estuviese enterada lo ocurrido allí e ignoró a todos hasta llegar justo frente a Lucy. Fue allí cuando ahora todos los ojos se clavaron a donde estaba Gajeel. Es el único lugar donde podía estar ya que aún seguía fuera del campo de visión de los demás- Ya lo han anunciado, tenemos que darnos prisa- Juvia, queriendo hacer reaccionar a su hermana que estaba también sorprendida por lo que escuchó, le tomó del brazo y empezó a jalar de ella. Gracias a ellos todos pudieron ver que resplandecía completamente con su vestido sencillo, pero completamente perfecto para ella de color azul petróleo. Unos tacos que le hacían ver más alta le costaba un mucho hacer parecer natural, su cabello suelto y acumulado sobre un hombro le daba más elegancia su conjunto.

Natsu no podía evitar de verla. No la había visto jamás con algo así… y empezaba a sentirse inquieto por ello.

Hana la observo con menos ganas, pero de igual manera lo hizo. Al hacerlo, se sintió que todo lo que hizo fue en vano. Pensó que había perdido la batalla, que había perdido a Natsu. Por ello, desvió la vista de inmediato.

Gray no parecía muy contento por la aparición de la rubia ante los ojos de todos, se robó la atención que en ese momento debería estar en Natsu y Hana.

Gajeel compró que todo eso era obra de su tonto amigo, por lo que chasqueó la lengua pensando en lo que luego tendrían que hablar.

Sting y Lisanna estaban más sorprendidos por el hecho de que la doctora, por el semblante de Gajeel, escuchó al menos lo último, lo que resumía todo.

Loke… Loke observaba a Lucy como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, como si fuese la primera vez que conocía a esa mujer, como si nadie más estaba allí.

Todas las miradas que caían sobre la rubia fueron analizadas por su hermana, mas ella misma sólo pudo levantar la vista por un instante y encontrarse con Natsu y sus bellos ojos jades.

Antes que ambas hermanas llegasen a las puertas, Juvia se detuvo y giró con una sonrisa amigable.

-Lamento interrumpir… pero en instantes querrán brindar y creo que hay algunas mesas que no tienes sus bebidas. Gracias por haber trabajado como hasta ahora todos, les pido que lo sigan haciendo hasta el final de la velada- con media inclinación por parte de la peli-azul, que gracias a ellos Lucy logró recobrar el sentido, Lucy la imito.

-Gracias por su duro trabajo- agradeció ña rubia junto a su hermana.

-Nos tenemos que ir, ya te has perdido de casi todo. Papá nos espera- nuevamente, Juvia la tomó del brazo y con una última sonrisa salió del lugar junto con Lucy.

Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro segundos bastaron para que alguien tomara las riendas de la situación.

-Hay que seguir con el trabajo- con una mirada seria de Gajeel dirigida para Gray, aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos.

-Es verdad, cada uno tome una bandeja y terminemos con lo que empezamos- indico Lisanna. Tal vez debía decirle a Natsu que si debía aclarar algo, lo haga.

-Será mejor que me vaya- la situación, los comentarios, todo le daba a entender que no tenía, ni tuvo que haber ido a ese lugar.

-Puedes esperar en la sala de descanso… esto no terminó aquí- a la vez que dos de sus amigos abandonaron el lugar para seguir con su trabajo, Gray se negaba a dejarla marchar.

-No, yo-

-Por favor, espera un poco allí- Lisanna también abandonó el lugar escuchando eso por última vez de la boca de Natsu.

Gajeel tomó su bandeja a la misma vez que lo hizo Gray. Una tensión seria se instaló entre su alrededor.

-Sí quieres… ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos? No puedo dejar a Lisanna en medio de…- Natsu de verdad estaba esperando que no se vaya en ese estado. La notaba muy ansiosa, temerosa.

-Lo aré- ante la insistencia del peli-rosado, en el ser de Hana experimentada esperanza. Tal vez… tal vez no había perdido como pensaba.

Natsu se limitó a asentir y tomar la última bandeja para salir de la cocina. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue a la hermosa rubia que se encontraba con un ramo de flores junto a una persona mayor. Su tierna sonrisa resplandecía más aún que su collar, que adornaba su delicado y fino cuello. No se comprendía como no tropezaba o cómo podía hacer su labor bien, pero en todo momento estaba atento ante las acciones de ella.

-Para mí, como médico y como estudiante en mis días de prácticas, fue un enorme placer y una gran experiencia trabajar contigo. Me has ayudado, a cada persona que conocí dentro del hospital lo has hecho también. Dabas todo con tus pacientes como con tus colegas. Me tomo el atrevimiento de decir, por parte de todos los presentes y no presentes, que hemos recibido al menos una enseñanza de ti. Y, como tu nieta, me llena de orgullo que hayas dedicado una parte importante de tu vida para poder salvar a la de otros- el pequeño discurso de Lucy culminó con una gran oleada de aplausos y con ella entregándole el gran ramo de rosas hacia aquel anciano, quien le abrazó afectuosamente.

El ruido de los aplausos iba cesando de a poco, dando lugar a que otra persona hablase.

-Como médico que inició sus prácticas y siguió su labor por 15 años en el hospital, fue un privilegio poder compartir días, semanas, meses, años de trabajos con un gran doctor. No me cabe la deuda de que usted está capacitado para poder sobrellevar todas las instancias que implica estar a cargo de todo el hospital… de toda la familia que representa la institución. Tiene el apoyo de cada hombre y mujer que trabaja en cualquier ámbito del mismo. Estoy deseoso de poder seguir trabajando junto a usted como hasta ahora para poder cumplir con nuestro oficio. Gracias por ser un colega, amigo, consejero, maestro- ahora, otro hombre de una edad más joven que el rubio que había recibido el ramo de flores que éste le ofrecía, terminó su discursó para dar una nueva oleada de aplausos.

Por lo que podía entender, el abuelo de Lucy se retiraba y el otro sujeto asumía la presidencia… el cual no era nada menos el padre de su especial doctora, lo reconocía gracias a que Romeo se lo había presentado rápidamente minutos antes.

Natsu pudo observar cómo el hombre que había dado hace instantes el discurso terminó de abrazar al padre de Lucy, para luego situarse junto a ella y comenzar a aplaudir a los dos rubios que sólo presentaban sus respetos para con todo el público.

Notó como intercambiaban palabras de manera algo intima, al menos para sus ojos así parecía. Su bella sonrisa aparecía después de que ese sujeto le decía algo en su oído. Una pequeña risa surgió cómo final de su charla, junto a una sonrisa ladina de ese hombre.

Eso le inquietaba, pero… ¿Acaso tenía derecho en molestarse, enfadarse… de decirle algo?

Él estaba allí, debajo del pequeño escenario que instalaron. Ella junto a ese sujeto se encontraban arriba del escenario. Él era un simple mesero, alguien que sólo encajaba para servir en ese ámbito. Ella y ese tipo eran médicos, personas que entendían la labor mutua que compartían… ellos tenían los mismos trabajos, compartían cosas que él jamás podría compartir con ella.

Ella deslumbraba con ese vestido, él se escondía bajo sus prendas oscuras. Ella estaba en un lugar muy distinto en donde él estaba.

* * *

 **Hola! y Disculpa por las tardanzas!**

 **Fueron exactamente 3 meses!**

 **Parecía ayer cuando me dije: "Okey, recién pasó un mes, puedo hacerlo en una semana" y ¡Pum! tres mese m'hijo T-T**

 **En todo este todo este tiempo me pasaron cosas buenas, experiencias que me hicieron crecer y otras que me hicieron llorar y deprimirme con todo mi ser.**

 _No sé si lo plante anteriormente, pero sufrí la perdida de dos de mis mascotas. Tal vez alguno piense "son mascotas, no personas para sufrir de tal modo" Pero yo sufrí muchisimo, porque todos los días me despertaba y ellos me sacaban una sonrisa sin excepción._

 _Tengo motivos de sobra para decir que este año fue el peor de mi vida, pero no lo voy a hacer. Sufrí muchísimo en su momento, pero Dios sabe por qué son las cosas; nos pone pruebas para poder cambiar, para poder alejarnos de aquello que nos aleja de Él. Creo que perder a Toby y Catie (mi perrito y gatita) fue una especie de consecuencia de mis pecados cometidos. No estoy enojada con Él, sino conmigo misma por no haber parado teniendo la conciencia de que debía de vez piensen que Dios no puede ser así, pero Él es un Dios de amor, pero también castiga a los injustos, a los pecadores, a los hacedores del camino de lo sucio, de lo perverso, de lo malo. No se confundan, Él nos ama a todos por igual, más odia a la corrupción por las que nos dejamos llevar consciente o inconscientemente._

 _En fin... ahora estoy en un estado que puedo decir, puedo seguir adelante con todo lo que me espera y espero hacerlo conforme a la verdad de Dios._

 _Hacer esto, escribir novelas de ficción, nunca imagine que eso existiera, pero estoy aca, disfrutando de ello como de leerlo. Tal vez mis tiempos nos son como hace tres años, los mejores, pero disfruto hacerlo y espero poder hacerlo, no sólo para disfrutar yo, y tal vez otras personas también, sino para poder expresar algo del Amor de Dios que tiene para conmigo y para con todos. Tal vez se sientan un poco incomodados o no le vean el caso que yo me exprese de este modo, pero en este momento, tengo que hacerlo._

 _Amo el drama, la comedia, las novelas, las situaciones incómodas que puedo expresar en cada capítulo, en cada historia, pero me siento completa si expresó al menos una vez, como ahora, la tranquilidad y paz que trae Dios a mi vida a pesar de todo lo malo que me puede pasar._

 **Bueno... cuando terminé el capítulo, que fue alrededor de una hora antes de las 12 de la noche hora argentina, no planea para nada decir todo lo que exprese anteriormente, pero estoy feliz de hacerlo.**

 **¡Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus Favs, Follows y Reviews!**

 **¡Los aprecio muchísimo a cada uno de ellos!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

Actualización: 14/10/2018.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La ceremonia había llegado a su momento culmine; para ese momento las personas estaban felicitando al ex y nuevo director general del hospital.

Para alivio de Lisanna, ya su mayor temor había pasado, no obstante tenía una gran inquietud lo que sucedería después de que Natsu terminase allí ya que una peli-negra lo estaba esperando a algunos cuantos metros.

-No puedo creer que el doctor Bora se atreva a insinuarse así de golpe frente a su padre y abuelo- aquella conversación le llamó la completa atención a la albina, por lo que fingió supervisar desde esa posición todo a su alrededor.

-Vamos, la actitud de él es así. Sin mencionar que la doctora Heartfilia está completamente deslumbrante hoy, aquello le permitió a él bromear con ello. Créeme que no se atreverá, como ningún otro hombre de aquí, a insinuársele seriamente.

-Escuché que ambos son muy… protectores con ellas- aquella insinuación provocó que las tres miradas, contando a Lisanna, se enfocara en las hermanas Heartfilia. Las mismas se encontraban hablando cordialmente con unos mayores. De la nada, apareció el ex director, quien se encargaba de presumir las hermosas nietas que tenía. Las mujeres sólo se reían y pedían que no hablara más al canoso, mientras que los otros mayores reían al ver al sujeto así.

-Definitivamente, ahora que el director se retiró se va a comportar como todo un guardián con sus pequeñas- aquel comentario de una de las chicas causó que rielar levemente.

-Tiene que serlo. Míralas, una es una brillante doctora y la otra una genial modista… son increíbles.

-Por cierto, ya recordé de dónde las recuerdo a ambas juntas. Layla, su madre, en una colección las posicionó a ambas con sus principales diseños. ¡En ese momento hicieron de modelos para ella! Mira que muchas moriríamos por ser siquiera una modelo del grupo, pero ellas se llevaron la portada principal. ¡Me encantaron!

-Sí llegase a tener una hija como ellas, definitivamente le haría modelar- reconoció la otra- Pero… al verlas así, no parecen jactarse de su posición o por lo que hicieron. Eso me agrada.

-Es cierto, es genial que tengan un perfil bajo. Intercambie un par de palabras con la mayor y es un encanto de persona.

-Y a Lucy ya la conocemos, creo que trabajar con ella será completamente grato. No me sorprendería que en un futuro ella sea quien tome la dirección. Después de todo es algo de tradición aquello, teniendo en cuenta las aptitudes de los postulantes.

-Es verdad… creo que podríamos sacar provecho en ser informantes del ex director para que no intenten robarse a su adorada nieta…- ambas mujeres se sonrieron y chocaron las palmas- Espero que me transfieran al consultorio de la doctora Heartfilia, me dijeron que es muy buena y atenta con los pacientes, aunque también tiene su carácter.

-Es de familia- se rio la otra sabiendo que los otros dos son de la misma manera.

 _-Y sí que lo es…-_ pensó Lisanna mientras se alejaba tranquilamente de allí. Aquella información había aportado al historial de la rubia.

-Lisanna, te estaba buscando- Sting, tomándola por sorpresa, la guío hasta un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de las personas como para que no escuchasen- Creo que es mejor dejar que Natsu se retire. Tiene a Hana esperando en la otra habitación y su mente no está aquí. Está nervioso, más aún cuando se encuentra con Lucy.

Aquello la hizo suspirar pesadamente. No le agradaba esa situación.

-¿Por qué hizo esto Gray?- preguntó queriendo saberlo realmente- ¿Qué gana con poner a Natsu en esta situación?

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero toda esta situación parece como si se desarrolla en un campo de batalla donde entre Gray y Gajeel exponen sus cartas.

-¿También lo notaste?- le preguntó Lisanna observándolo con el ceño fruncido pensando en los posibles por qué.

-Todos los notamos…- reveló el rubio- Pero lo que yo digo no es para apoyar en la locura que se haya querido meter Gray, sino por Natsu… no lo veo estable y creo que es mejor que acabe toda esa situación temprano que tarde.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…- concordó la albina- ve y dile que se puede retirar. Al fin y al cabo terminamos con el gran momento. Podemos nosotros con lo que resta de la velada- le sonrió al rubio y este la imitó, sólo que tal gesto no duro mucho.

-Entonces iré por él…- con un último intercambio de miradas de preocupación, el rubio se retiró.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y sí le estaba facilitando las cosas a Gray con cualquiera que fuese sus planes? ¿Y sí lo estaba enterrando aún más de lo que ya estaba con todas sus inseguridades?

En la mente de Sting había un sinfín de inseguridades, temía que su decisión fuera errónea, aunque tarde o temprano Natsu iba a asimilarla.

-Natsu- llamó Sting a su amigo, quien dio un pequeño salto. Estaba notablemente nervioso- Creo que es mejor que termines por ahora. Hable con Lisanna y estaba de acuerdo. Fue… muy rápido lo que ocurrió todo y creo que te mereces el tiempo de aclarar al menos en parte tus pensamientos- era una gran manera, de forma sutil, de decirle que se notaba claramente que su estado mental estaba en crisis.

En otras circunstancias Natsu abría protestado, había dejado en claro que se encontraba perfectamente, pero ahora no podía. Todos sabían que, además de la crisis que le imposibilitaba romper con alguien, también entraba en una especie de crisis cuando alguien se le declaraba.

-Bien, lo hare…- sin decir más palabra, le tendió la bandeja con bebidas que aún poseía y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

A unos metros de allí, siendo un mozo completamente entrometido, Gray sonreía ante cada paso Natsu para acercarse a enfrentarse a su futuro.

-Borra esa sonrisa- Gajeel, quien también presenció todo, quería terminar con la seguridad que se reflejaba en la cara del Fullbuster -No sé qué pretendes exactamente con poner a Natsu en la cuerda floja, pero una cosa estoy seguro y es que si él termina cediendo ante los sentimientos de esa mujer no va a terminar en nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? -la felicidad del rostro del peli-azul se fue y se transformó en confusión con toques de frustración -Hana no hará nada para lastimarlo, se nota que es una buena chica con sentimientos puros hacia Natsu… No le veo nada de malo en que Natsu salga con ella.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas… sí lo hay y es que no sabemos sí a Natsu le interesa de esa manera.

Aquella afirmación le picó a donde más le molestaba a Gray.

-No lo sabrá hasta que se encuentre cara a cara con ellos- se limitó a decir para poder irse de allí. Si seguía hablando con su amigo en ese lugar y como ambos estaban, tal vez las cosas no terminarían bien.

-¿Natsu está saliendo con alguien?- la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Más aún por quien la hizo.

Gajeel giró para encontrarse nada menos a Romeo y, junto a él estaba él su hermana rubia, también algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

-¿Por… por qué dices eso?- mala señal les trasmitió a través de su repetición de una palabra- No… no la tiene, para nada- otra mala señal fue su insistente negativa.

-Romeo, no seas imprudente- la rubia, queriendo salir del tema, reprendió a su hermano menor.

-No le llamaría imprudencia a querer saber si- la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Lucy a él basto para callarlo. Le tenía respeto y miedo a su hermana… y más en ese momento miedo.

-No entiendo por qué la insistencia en saber si Salamander tiene pareja- en ese momento observó como el menor de edad miraba a su hermana de reojo y él lo imitó- Pero te puedo asegurar que él en este momento no está con alguien.

-Ya veo…- esa respuesta no traía cierta tranquilidad, ya que por lo que había escuchado, eso podía cambiar en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Por cierto, felicidades por el ascenso de su padre- intentando cambiar el tema y el ambiente, Gajeel felicitó a los hermanos- No tenía idea que eran tu abuelo y padre los homenajeados.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriente Lucy, a la par de su hermano- Y puede que sea mi padre y abuelo, pero esto lo tome más como lo que son, mis superiores. No obstante no puedo dejar de evitar orgullo al ver todo lo que hicieron.

-Me imagino, medicina es una de las ramas más difíciles que existe.

-Tiene su complejidad, como cualquier otra- le restó importancia la rubia- A todo esto, te venía a pedir un favor… ¿Podrías acompañar a Romeo a ir a donde deje mis cosas? Debe ir a buscar mi móvil.

- _¿Por qué mandar a su hermano si podía ir perfectamente ella? -_ Pensaba Gajeel, hasta que un "clic" resonó en su cabeza y un pequeño grano de esperanza nació en su ser. Extraño, pero tener ese pensamiento le traía más emociones de lo que se esperaba- No hay problema, andando enano - sonrió ladinamente el de aros mientras guiaba al peli-negro hacia su destino. Tenía que despejar una duda, pero no podía hacerlo directamente con la rubia.

Entraron de manera calmada, mas Gajeel miraba ansioso por todos lados en la búsqueda de su amigo y la que se había acabado de confesar. Fue en vano, no estaban. Tal vez el peli-rosado quería abandonar rápidamente el restaurante.

-Ven está por aquí las cosas de Lucy- ambos se dirigieron al área de descanso donde estaban guardadas las cosas de Lucy y el pequeño, una vez que las visualizó fue en la búsqueda del objeto- Oye… ¿Por qué el repentino interés en la situación sentimental de Natsu?- Gajeel podía disfrazar más aquella pregunta, pero intuía que ese niño no era nada tonto como para creerse sus vueltas.

-Solo…- no se inmutó siquiera por la pregunta, sabía que era una gran probabilidad de que esa pregunta surja después de su comportamiento. La cuestión ahora era… decir lo que pensaba o no- los escuchamos hablar sobre eso con el otro chico… que se llamaba…-

-Gray- terminó por decir e pequeño, ya que no estaba seguro de que lo conociera en persona- Un segundo- justo cuando se percató de lo obvio, Romeo encontró el aparato- ¿Entonces tú y Lucy lo escucharon… todo?

-¿A qué te refieres con… "todo"?

-A eso, a… ¿Qué es lo que realmente escucharon?- a esas alturas no sabía bien a donde conduciría sus dudas. No estaba realmente interesado en revelar la inestabilidad sentimental de su amigo.

-Mh…- la fingida, o no, duda de Romeo le estaba poniendo de nervios- la verdad sólo escuchamos algo que nos dio a entender que Natsu puede estar en una relación, nada más.

A esas alturas, eso podía ser de alivio para el peli-negro mayor. ¿Ya había formado parte del Team Lucy? No, sólo que no quería ver a su amigo en una relación que no deseaba. Sí, sólo era eso.

-¿Regresamos?- preguntó Romeo, sacando de sus pensamientos a Gajeel, quien sólo asintió para luego abandonar el lugar junto al menor.

…

Habían transcurrido exactamente 13 horas desde que había hablado con Hana. Natsu, en ese momento, se encontraban recostado sobre su cómodo y gran sofá. Gracias al nuevo empleado, se había dado el día libre. Lo necesitaba y mucho, no obstante su mente se negaba en dejarle descansar.

Su exótico gato de color azul se encontraba justo a su lado, mirando a su dueño algo precavido. Desde que él lo rescató, se puede decir que vivió algunas situaciones similares, pero muchos menores, por lo que comprendía los cambios de humor que vivía el peli-rosado. Por ello, se limitó a bostezar para acomodarse bien y tomarse una siesta. Tal vez y después encuentre al humano normal… normal estilo él.

Nuevamente con Natsu, el mismo no soportaba un período mayor de 15 minutos en la misma posición. Dormir no había sido una opción para él, como mucho lo habrá hecho unas tres horas, nada más.

¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer y confesarle todo en ese momento? Cada que piensa en que Lucy escuchó desde el principio aquella confesión frente a todos sus amigos le causaba que en su interior se turbara completamente. ¿Qué le inquietaba más? ¿Que Hana haya hecho todo eso repentinamente o que Lucy haya presenciado aquello?

Por suerte, el sonido e la puerta consiguieron salir de su mente para ir a atender.

-Que aspecto, amigo- saludó Gajeel, quien se encontraba justo del otro lado de la puerta junto a Lisanna.

-Pasen- sorprendiendo un poco a los recién llegados, Natsu ignoró el insulto disimulado de su amigo, dándole pase libre a que entrasen al departamento.

-No me agrada nada su cara- se limitó a decir Gajeel en voz baja para que sólo Lisanna lo escuchara y asintiera, ya que concordaba con él.

Al están en la sala, pudieron pareciera que todo estaba normal, no había rastros de alteraciones de ningún tipo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el primero en romper con el silencio fue Natsu.

-¿Cómo terminó todo ayer?- el peli-rosado, se sentó estilo indio mientras abrazaba una almohada para apoyarse en la misma en uno de los sillones.

Tanto Gajeel como Lisanna lo imitaron con los que se encontraba en frente de él.

-La verdad salió todo muy bien, después del anuncio, transcurrió todo con absoluta normalidad. Toda la familia Heartfilia estaba agradecida y satisfecha con el trabajo realizado- comentó felizmente Lisanna- Les estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hicieron- ahora, sacando un sobre, que lo colocó en el centro de su mesa de estar- por eso-

-Vuelve a tomar ese sobre Lisanna- gruñó Natsu, sabiendo a la perfección lo que se encontraba dentro de él.

-Te lo dije- se jactó Gajeel. La verdad es que a todos les había salido con ello. Y ahora, sumando a Natsu, todos la habían rechazado.

Insistir no era una posibilidad, por lo que opto por lo más viable.

-Como recibí la negativa de todos, tomare otras medidas…- suspiró la albina tomando nuevamente el sobre-Por lo que el próximo fin de semana realizare para todos una parrillada ¿Qué les parece?- les preguntó, pero no para saber su opinión, sino por pura educación. De que lo iba a hacer lo haría.

Ante la conducta de su amiga, los otros dos hombres sólo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza y una sonrisa, ella siempre planeaba las cosas sin consultarles nada.

-Volviendo a lo que venimos…- Gajeel, sin querer romper con el buen ambiente que se creó por primera vez que pisaron ese día el departamento, volvió a hablar.

-La verdad es que estábamos un poco preocupados de cómo estabas por lo sucedido de ayer- terminó por decir Lisanna, tomando una postura más seria.

En ese mismo instante el semblante de Natsu volvió al que era como cuando apenas habían llegado. Uno nada bueno.

El silencio sólo lograba carcomerlos muy internamente a Lisanna y Gajeel. ¿Cómo había terminado todo?

-Nosotros… bueno, hablamos de lo que ella sentía y de lo que yo también pensaba- suspiró, Natsu suspiró como si había cometido un error, o al menos a sus ojos así lo parecía.

-¿Entonces…?- le animó Lisanna a que terminase de sacarle la inquietud.

-Natsu, o nos lo dices todo ahora o prometo sacarte todo por la fuerza- Gajeel, por el largo y tormentoso silencio que generaba, seguramente para dar más dramatismo a lo que seguiría, ya perdió la poca paciencia que casi no poseía.

-A eso iba- le reclamó como cual niño que le contestaba a un mayor de forma berrinchuda, seguido de sacarle la lengua en muestra de _insulto_ \- Entonces… quedamos en probar.

Y ahí estaba la bomba que esperaban, aunque de igual manera tuvo el impacto agraviante dentro de ellos. Natsu no había podido rechazarla, eso lamentablemente para ello era lo obvio.

-¿Entonces saldrás con ella?- preguntó Lisanna- ¿Lo harás seriamente, porque realmente quieres?

-Hana no es una mala chica, es atenta, generosa, también valiente por lo que hizo delante de todos- reconoció el peli-rosado con un nuevo suspiro, pero no uno que tendría un hombre enamorado de una mujer, de esa mujer de la que hablaba- No veo lo malo de salir con ella para conocernos mejor.

-Pueden conocerse mejor sin ser necesariamente algo- le reclamó Gajeel con los brazos cruzado, igual cual padre se sentaba frente a su hijo para regañarlo por una mala conducta, en su caso, por una mala decisión. La mente del peli-negro hizo un clic. Su creciente mal humor y pensar repentinamente en la rubia sólo significaba una cosa ¡Estaba del lado del TeamLucy!

-Ella realmente siente algo por mí, pude sentir algo de sus sentimientos cuando hablábamos- Natsu trató nuevamente de retomar su "defensa"- Además, no es nada fea y creo que… podemos establecer una relación sin complicaciones a su tiempo.

Una repentina seguridad surgió en el Dragneel, esto fue notado por sus amigos, pero se negaban a creer que aquello era porque sentía algo al menos parecido a amor hacia la peli-negra.

-Entonces… el "rápido gusto por Lucy" ya no existe, ¿verdad?- aquello era jugar sucio y si Gray estuviera ahí seguramente empezarían una batalla- Digo, si no mal recuerdo, eso me contaron ustedes cuando vinieron a mi restaurante preocupados luego del alta del hospital- Lisanna claramente era del TeamLucy, lo estaba demostrando.

-Eso… sí, creo que con conocerla mejor entendí que es una gran amiga, nada más- Si no fuera por la vacilación que tuvo en el principio de su discurso tal vez le creerían, casi.

Ahora la cuestión es seguir lanzándole argumentos para que flaquee con la repentina decisión de estar en una relación con Hana o dejar las cosas como estaban, al menos por el momento. De todos modos, él no podía terminar esa relación aunque lo quisiera y negarle la posibilidad de que salga con alguien es algo que habían decidido y pactado en abstenerse de hacerlo. Sólo se encargarían luego de las _malas hierbas_ , aunque no presentían mucho que esa vez iba a ser como las anteriores. Aquello repentina preocupación apareció palpable en el rostro de Lisanna y Gajeel, sólo que no fue notado por Natsu a causa de que prefería no enfrentar a los ojos a sus amigos, ya que denigrarían lo que sentía más allá de lo que dijo.

…

En un despacho de abogados, Loke se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ignoró completamente el llamado de la secretaria que tenía una visita y que la misma estaba a punto de entrar.

Su vista, que estaba enfocada en un punto ciego de la pantalla del monitor no se desvió ni un instante a pesar del saludo que emitió el rubio recién llegado.

-Oye, Loke- muy extrañado por ver a su amigo completamente ido, Sting chasqueo los dedos justo frente a él para que despertara.

Y como esperaba, el peli-naranja se sobre salto por su "repentina" aparición en su campo de vista.

-No te aparezcas de la nada- le recriminó Loke a Sting. La verdad sí que le dio un susto.

-No me "aparecí" de la nada, tu secretaria te comunico que iba a entrar e hice bastante ruido al hacerlo- y eso era completa verdad, había azotado la puerta de tal forma que le asustó a la pobre chica de la otra habitación- Además, ¿puedes decirme que haces trabajando un sábado?- saludándolo con la mano y tomando asiento en la silla que había para los que venían a asesorarse con él, Sting comenzó a cuestionarle- Comprendo que este estudio jurídico es normal quedarse, si es necesario, estar los siete días de la semana en funcionamiento, pero tú te tomas tus "días".

-Tengo un caso importante dentro de dos días y en casa no podía concentrarme- admitió sin darle importancia el tono utilizado en las palabras _días._

-¿Y aquí si puedes concentrarte?- dudaba que su estado de "ido" haya tenido que ver con su próximo caso.

-Al menos eso intento- bien, un avance. Al menos no negaba que estaba un tanto extraño esa mañana.

Loke se quitó las gafas y froto los ojos, buscando cierto alivio del cansancio que reflejaba su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó el rubio, ahora sí preocupándose por el estado más mental que físico, por el cansancio, de su amigo- ¿Tienes problema con el caso?

-No, no es nada relacionado al trabajo…- suspiró pesadamente. Aquello que rondaba por su cabeza empezó a ser algo… tenue, como un pensamiento esporádico, pero con el pasar de las horas comenzó a consumirle por dentro. Era absurdo que lo hiciera ¡Y tampoco podía hacerlo, iba contra su código! Pero lamentablemente, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

-Si no es nada relacionado con el trabajo ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso tu familia se encuentra mal o tienen problemas?- antes el cuestionamiento de Sting, Loke sólo se limitó a negar- Sería más fácil para mi ayudarte si me dices qué te pasa. Estas actuando muy raro.

Loke junto sus manos para lograr que su rostro descanse ahí. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba decirle lo que le pasaba a alguien y Sting llegó en un buen momento.

Soltó un suspiro.

Tenía que hacerlo, tal vez si escuchase a alguien decir lo que necesitaba escuchar todo volvería a la normalidad en él. Sí, eso tenía que pasar…

Sin más, procuró a decirle todo lo que le estaba agobiando y su pesar. Sting trataba de estar lo más neutro posible, porque sabía que ese tema le tocaba a él más que a cualquier otro. De todos modos, al escuchar todo lo que le contaba su amigo sólo podía sentir una cosa… inseguridad de lo que eso podría significar para todos en poco tiempo.

…

El reloj marcaba a las ocho y minutos de la noche. En todo el día no había salido de casa. Gracias a sus amigos probó bocado, no se sentía muy bien que digamos y eso les extrañó a todos. Tal vez sea una señal de un pronto resfrío. Seguramente era eso.

Su día, después de que sus amigos se marcharan, transcurrió con normalidad y pudo dormir un poco más que en la madrugada. Por ende, no había hablado con nadie más sobre el tema, pero intuía que ya todos a su alrededor ya se habían enterado.

En cualquier caso normal, establecer una relación con alguien era motivo de celebrarlo, decirlo a los cuatro vientos en público… o al menos algo similar a eso, pero no se aplicaba eso a Natsu y sus más cercanos los sabían.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama y fue por un poco de agua. Abrió la heladera un suave, pero lo suficiente latente, aroma a la comida que habían almorzado esa misma tarde causó que a él le diera ganas de vomitar.

Empezó a toser con fuerza frente al lavadero y cerrando la puerta del aparato rápidamente. Aquello si era preocupante. ¡Él amaba la comida, nunca antes le había pasado lo mismo! Eso era extraño y eso si le asusto. Para su suerte no paso de mayores, por lo que decidió de abstenerse de volver a abrir la heladera y tomar agua de una jarra que estaba encima de su isla.

Justo cuando estaba por dar el primer trago su timbre sonó.

Aquello le pareció extraño, no esperaba a nadie. Pero no debía sorprenderse si al otro lado estaba Gray, Sting o Loke.

Por ello abrió la puerta sin preguntar o ver por la pantalla de quien se trataba. Ni por un segundo esperó encontrarse con su amiga rubia allí.

-¿Lucy?- preguntó todavía sin creer lo evidente. La sonrisa de la susodicha apareció inmediatamente con un saludo. No sabe por cuánto tiempo se le quedó viendo sorprendido, pero pudo regresar a la realidad a causa de que su vaso de agua ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Roto y todo el líquido desparramándose sobre la superficie.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- preguntó preocupada Lucy, a la vez que se acercó rápidamente a él para comprobar el estado de sus manos, tomándolas entre las suyas para examinarlas cuidadosamente.

-Yo… sí, yo… perdón, no sé por qué perdí la firmes del agarre y…- suspiró al, recién, darse cuenta de la situación completamente- ¿Te encuentras bien, no te dañaste con los trozos o mojaste?- preguntó el peli-rosado, sintiendo un cosquilleo en las manos, ya que todavía la rubia seguía en lo suyo.

-Yo me encuentro bien- le respondió ella- parece que no te dañaste- dijo aliviada que no haya resultado herido.

-Me alegro… pero pasa, yo me encargo de eso.

Y con ello la condujo hasta adentro, disculpándose para limpiar rápidamente el desastre que armó en la entrada.

Al encontrar los objetos necesarios para la limpieza fue directamente allí. Pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir a Lucy detrás de él, arrodillada igualmente, tratando de levantar todos los pedazos de vidrios.

-Terminaremos más rápido así- se limitó a decir la rubia ante la mirada confundida de Natsu. El mismo sólo pudo asentir ante el ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya la entrada se encontraba completamente limpia y seca.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ayudarme- dijo Natsu mientras le daba un vaso de refrescó a ella y él se había vuelto a servir uno de agua.

-No te preocupes- le restó importancia ella para luego tomar de la bebida proporcionada por él.

-Debo decir que me sorprende verte aquí en este horario- admitió después que estuvieran solo pocos segundos en silencio.

-Acabo de salir del hospital. Me toco guardia- le explicó ella- y la verdad, me quede un poco preocupada al enterarme de que no te sentías muy bien.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa ¿de a dónde había sacado eso?

-Lisanna me llamo esta tarde y me comento que no te vio muy bien. Me dijo algunas cosas que te notó, queriendo saber si estabas por enfermar. Al saber ello no podía quedarme muy tranquila, así que le dije que pasaría a verte. Ella me dio la dirección- explicó Lucy- Y siendo sincera, me alegra haber venido. Te noto cansado.

-Ah… sí, no pude descansar muy bien que digamos- con algo de nerviosismo al pensar en que ella estaba preocupada por él, se rascó la cabeza sintiendo algo de vergüenza y culpa por hacerla venir hasta su departamento- Pero no tenías que preocuparte, es algo pasajero- le restó importancia.

-Natsu ¿recuerdas que quedamos en que ibas a obedecer lo que decía tu doctora?- Lucy estaba utilizando, muy bien, lo que él mismo había dicho ya hace tiempo.

-Sí, pero no hay que preocuparse, de verd- al ver la mirada recriminadora de la rubia no se atrevió a terminar su negativa. Bueno, parece que tiene un radar de doctor que le permite si alguien no se encuentra bien, y con Natsu parece funcionar bastante bien- Está bien, siendo sincero, me acabó de dar unas nauseas terribles que nunca jamás tuve. Es completamente extraño en mí, me encanta todo tipo de comida y jamás me ha dañado algo.

Bueno, aquello había sido rápido. Lucy pensó que tendría que pelear un poco más con él para sacarle lo que realmente tenía.

-Ya veo… ¿no ingeriste algo extraño, que este fuera de tu dieta normal o que tal vez este en un mal estado, sin darte cuenta?- empezó a cuestionarle ella.

-No, de hecho, Lisanna cocinó hoy por mí y sabes cómo es su comida y cómo lo hace. Es imposible que eso me haya caído mal- descartó rápidamente aquella posibilidad.

-Entiendo…

-Aunque eso sí, la comida no tenía nada raro, lo extraño fue que yo apenas lo haya probado- eso sí que hasta a él le causaba mucha intriga.

Lucy asintió y todavía pensando, se acercó hasta su bolso/maletín, que hasta el momento se percató de la existencia del mismo, para sacar un aparato extraño.

-Por lo pronto quiero tomarte la presión, te noto algo pálido, después veremos si puedo descartar otra cosa. Pero que te quede claro, el lunes a primera hora te quiero en el consultorio para hacerte unos nuevos estudios. Tal vez no sea nada y, como espero, sea una intoxicación producida por un virus que andaba por el aire, no necesariamente que haya estado en un alimento o bebida. Pero para asegurarnos que no sea otra cosa, es mejor realizarlos.

-Está bien, lo haré.

-Oh, por supuesto lo harás. Yo misma me asegurare que lo hagas- y con esa declaración, sólo causó que el peli-rosado riera- Muy bien, necesito que me des tu brazo- y cómo le pedio, Natsu obedeció y esperó pacientemente mientras Lucy hacía presión en esa especie de globo que comenzaba a hinchar la faja que residía en su brazo.

Natsu se limitó a observar atentamente lo que hacía Lucy, al verla tan concentrada le causaba algo nuevo en él. Era magnifico verla así, tan centrada en su labor, por ello agradeció eso, de lo contrario habría notado que su vista se desvió del trabajo que realizaba hacia ella.

-Esta algo baja, pero asumo que es por el hecho de que no pudiste alimentarte bien en todo el día- comenzó a sacarle del brazo esa especie de "faja" y guardó todo tranquilamente.

-¿Has tenido signos de deshidratación?

-Desperté poco antes de que llegaras y fue justamente para tomar agua.

-Está bien, no es bueno que tu cuerpo se deshidrate- una vez que acomodó todo nuevamente en su lugar, se sentó directamente para verle al rostro- Te daré unas pastillas, que las tendrás que tomar cada 8 horas. Espero que mañana ya puedas tener un poco más de apetito sin que te cause malestar. Y el lunes te quiero a primera hora despierto. Te realizaras los estudios correspondientes, así nos aseguramos que sea algo esporádico.

-Gracias- se limitó al verla tomar un frasco con algunas pastillas y sacar una para entregársela, junto con un vaso de agua.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que te cuides un poco con las comidas por un par de días, sólo hasta que ya no haya rastros de la existencia de tus malestares.

-Lo haré- aseguró él después de terminar de acabarse ese líquido- Por cierto, ¿sólo viniste porque Lisanna te dijo que me encontraba algo mal?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y no te dijo nada más?- preguntó dudoso, no creía que su amiga le haya dicho a Lucy sobre… su estado sentimental por teléfono, por lo que si se tenía que enterar, sería mejor que lo haga por él mismo.

-No ¿Hay algo más?- preguntó ella confundida.

Bien, no podía saltar de la nada informándole sobre su repentina relación. Lo mejor iba a ser hablar de otro tema y cuando encuentre el momento ideal, se lo decía. Sí, ese era un buen plan, después de todo, ella también es su… amiga y tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a tomar un poco de café? Ciertamente extraño le tiempo que teníamos para hablar.

Aquella confesión le sorprendió a Lucy y eso lo notó el claramente. Pero, rápidamente, su rostro se transformó de sorprendida a estar feliz.

-Me encantaría- aceptó ella su ofrecimiento, causando en Natsu esa sensación que siempre la tenía cuando estaba con ella; con única mente ella.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Primero que nada, espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad y un buen comienzo de año! n.n**

 **Siendo sincera, quería actualizar antes de que termine el año (2018) pero... No pude, situaciones familiares me lo impidieron, ocurrieron muchas cosas en estos tres meses que fue cansador, triste sin duda, agobiante, y reflexivo también. No me encontraba bien emocionalmente como para sentarme y pensar en cómo tengo desarrollar la historia. Ni esta, ni ninguna otra. Mi comienzo de año no fue el mejor también, pero espero ya haber dejado todo eso atrás y ahora por fin disfrutar todo lo que me queda de vacaciones para poder al menos adelantar algo de esta loca historia.**

 **En fin, perdón mucho por la tardanza y espero actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **¡Desde ya, muchas gracias por los hermoso y belicismos (son sinónimos, lo sé, pero son doblemente bellos, por eso (?) Favs, Follows y Reviews! De verdad me animaron en más de una ocasión, ¡gracias de todo corazón!**

 **Sin extenderme mucho, pido ignorar las faltas de ortografía ya que la mitad fue escrito en la compu de mi hermano y la otra en la mía (ya pude arreglarla, ya que estaba a puto de perder todos mis fics, nuevamente T.T pero pude salvarlo y arreglarla yo solita *-*)**

 **Sin más que decir, mcuhas gracias por todo y a seguir adelante con esto.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el prózimo capítulo!**

 **Cambio y fuera.**

 ***-*7**

* * *

Actualización: 23/01/2019.


	10. Chapter 10

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¿Te gustaría quedarte a tomar un poco de café? Ciertamente extraño le tiempo que teníamos para hablar._

 _Aquella confesión le sorprendió a Lucy y eso lo notó el claramente. Pero, rápidamente, su rostro se transformó de sorprendida a estar feliz._

 _-Me encantaría- aceptó ella su ofrecimiento, causando en Natsu esa sensación que siempre la tenía cuando estaba con ella; con única mente ella._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 10**

-Felicidades- lo único que le salía a la rubia en ese momento era felicitar a su amigo por la noticia. Debe decir que, a pesar de haber escuchado aquella confesión el día anterior, el desenlace fue algo muy sorpresivo para ella.

-Gracias- con una sonrisa y estando en todo tiempo su vista en su bebida caliente, Natsu agradeció ante lo dicho por Lucy. No sabía por qué se sentía algo inquieto por la reacción de ella. Es decir, no reaccionó mal, tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro, esa que siempre le daba a él cuando hablaban, pero al decir eso… tal vez habría podido cambiar un poco su semblante.

Pero, después de todo ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿Un ataque de celos, una rabieta, una negativa? ¡No! Claro que no, pero… pero inevitablemente su mente se había preparado para, al menos, un poco más de sorpresa o de tiempo de proceso de esa nueva información por parte de ella.

-Parece una buena chica- quiso volver a entablar una conversación la doctora, ya que en el aire había un no sé qué, que puso el ambiente un poco incómodo.

-Lo es- le aseguró él sonriendo de medio lado, ya que esa conversación estaba yendo más rápido de lo que esperaba- Para ser sinceros, nunca me fije en ella de ese modo, al menos no cuando apenas la conocí. Parecía un pobre cachorro frente a un mundo desconocido.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo empezaste a fijarte en ella de ese modo?- bien, esa era una buena pregunta para él mismo.

-No lo sé, pero cuando ayer apareció en la reunión, simplemente pasó de ese modo- tomando un trago de ese té de hierbas, Natsu procuro alzar la vista, para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolates que brillaban de una manera especial, como nunca antes le había visto- Pero creo que es conveniente ir despacio, para ambos- no sabe por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de aclarar ese deseo suyo. Además, estaba seguro que Hana no estaría como muchas otras mujeres con las que estuvo, todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

-Es mejor de ese modo- le apoyó Lucy ante su último comentario. Aquello sí que le causó algo de intriga, porque según sabía por la misma doctora, jamás estuvo en una relación- A lo que voy, es que pienso que en una relación es mejor construir unos lazos fuertes para todo lo que puedan enfrentar en un futuro. No es bueno apresurar las cosas, porque todo puede terminar antes de que tal vez realmente comience. En el primer período de una relación, todo es hermoso, pacífico y emocionante a la vez, pero llega un momento donde se debe bajar de esa burbuja y sobrellevar todo lo que también forma parte de la vida de cada quien. No es una novedad que cuando estas saliendo con alguien empiezas a dedicar más tiempo, o invertirlo, en estar con tu pareja. No digo que está mal, es genial que disfruten el tiempo juntos, pero si es necesario que entiendan que después de ese "momento" las cosas van a cambiar de cierto modo. Para algunos de manera más drástica que para otros. Es, como muchos dicen, "el post período de la luna de miel"- se explicó la rubia.

-Entonces… dices que inevitablemente, luego de un momento donde todo está bien, la pareja inevitablemente va a pasar por algo que modifique el modo en que llevaban la relación hasta el momento- no estaba siendo una pregunta concreta, sino que trataba de comprender de manera más sencilla todo lo que dijo ella.

-Pues… según experiencias, de las cuales vi y escuche, eso es algo que pasan todos. Claro, a algunos les resulta más difícil y desastroso enfrentar ese proceso, por lo que terminan por acabar la relación, otros la pueden superar… o también es algo de menor importancia. Es todo según cómo lo tomen las partes- pensando nuevamente en las charlas en las que fue incluida algunas veces sobre mujeres quejándose sobre sus parejas o ex-parejas, la rubia le respondió.

-Y dices que para poder sobrellevar de un mejor modo ese momento, es necesario que las parejas no se… dejen llevar por la emoción del momento para que puedan tener tiempo de reforzar los lazos que tienen- aquello sí que le llamó completamente la atención a Natsu.

-Sería un poco hipócrita decir de mi parte eso; si bien nunca estuve en una relación como para decirte lo que yo sentí y tampoco puedo estar segura que si llega el momento voy a estar completamente firme en ello, pero sí pretendo buscar no sólo un hombre para… bueno, ya sabes- aquella media declaración hizo que a ambos se le subiera los colores a la cabeza- sino buscar un compañero que pueda escucharme y yo a él.

-Quieres buscar, también, un amigo…- aquello era lo que simplemente quería expresar la rubia- es decir, que buscarías encontrar el… amor o querer estar en una relación con una persona que ya hayas estado conociendo y formado una amistad, un lazo que va más allá del tiempo de "luna de miel"- ante el asentimiento de ella, el reflexionó por toda esa nueva información e, inevitablemente, no pudo de abstenerse de decir un comentario que le iba "picando" en medio de toda la conversación- Una amistad… ¿cómo la nuestra?- si bien fue algo suave la pregunta, tanto que creyó que la había pensado más que dicho, pero fue completamente audible para Lucy, ya que lo había tomado completamente desprevenida aquello- No… no-o, lo… lo que quería decir-r er-a- comprendió Natsu que su comentario podía ser tomado completamente como una insinuación ¡Él estaba en una relación y preguntaba aquello! Su nerviosismo era latente ante el deseo de poder explicar por qué había dicho tal cosa, pero no podía arreglarlo gracias a que su mente entro en una situación de emergencia palpable.

A Lucy, la pregunta, le había causado como una especie de golpe irreconocible, pero no en el mal sentido. El nerviosismo de él, su cara teñida de rojo, el fallido intento de formular palabras para explicarse le trajeron de nuevo al momento. Cada que lo veía así, sentía algo que no reconocía, pero le causaba que quisiera ayudarle. Por ello, río suavemente, ya que no quería burlarse por lo que dijo él, ya que sí lo pensaba bien… era el primer amigo hombre que hizo por su propia cuenta.

-Sí…- para sorpresa de él, ella no se incomodó, o al menos no lo demostró, ante lo dicho. Y esa sonrisa… esa que no demostraba que lo estaba juzgando estaba intacta- Se podría decir que- antes de que pueda volver a afirmar aquello, el móvil de él empezó a sonar.

Aquel sonido terminó con la pequeña burbuja en que permanecían ellos dos.

Ambos posaron la vista hacia el aparato, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa y fue completamente legible quien era la persona que llamaba. Hana.

Natsu sintió cómo un gran peso caía dentro de sí y aterrizaba de modo en que le hizo sentir frío en todo su ser.

Tomó el móvil, aun dudando un poco si contestar o no.

-Debe de estar preocupada de tu estado- le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa que hasta parecía algo incómoda a su vista.

Tragó saliva para asentir y contestar.

- _¡Natsu! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Gray me mencionó que no te sentías muy bien. ¿Estás mejor? Estoy tan preocupada, en este momento estoy lista para salir a tu departamento-_ al ver que la rubia se removió un tanto incómoda en su asiento, a la vez que terminaba el resto de su bebida, comprendió a esa distancia podía escuchar a Hana. Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa para irse a su pequeño balcón, así podía hablar sin que sea escuchado.

-Estoy mejor Hana, no tienes que preocuparte por venir- contesto el peli-rosado suspirando y dando la espalda del lugar de donde salía. Había un suave aire fresco que le ayudaba a calmarse. No la estaba engañando ni nada, pero se sentía muy ansioso en ese momento.

- _Escuché que no comiste nada en todo el día. Estaría más tranquila si pudiera… cuidarte, quiero ser una buena n-novia para ti-_ al sentir el nerviosismo de ella por pronunciar esa palabra sonrió instintivamente. Era una mujer bastante tímida, aquello le gustaba de ella.

-No te preocupes, tomé un medicamento que me ayudó a poder tomar un té sin tener malestares. De todos modos, ya es de noche para que andes sola- y eso era cierto, la noche había caído rápidamente. Alejó un poco su celular para chequear la hora y se sorprendió al ver que marcaba a las 22:27 hs. Parecía que Lucy había llegado hace tan sólo media hora. Se la pasaron hablando de muchas cosas, antes de que le informare de su nueva relación.

- _Gracias… por preocuparte por mí-_ y otra vez, esa voz que indicaba que estaba un tanto nerviosa. Nuevamente una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro- _Sabes, estaba pensando en que mañana podría ir y cocinarte algo para que comas un poco, no es bueno que estés sin probar bocado alguno por más de un día._

-No te preocupes, no quiero molestar- antes de que pueda decir más él, fue interrumpido por ella.

 _-¡No es molestia! Además… quiero verte-_ al sentir movimientos que venía de la sala, se giró para encontrarse con que Lucy estaba con todas sus cosas a mano. ¿Es que ya se iba a ir?

Él la miró confundido ante sus acciones, dispuesto a decir que la llevaría. Ignorando lo que le estaba diciendo su novia por el teléfono, se enfocó en las señas que le hacía.

Con una mano sostenía el frasco de pastillas que le había recetado y, con la otra mano, apuntó hacia su muñeca. Le estaba diciendo que no se olvide de tomar sus pastillas a tiempo, por lo que le asintió al entenderlo.

Con una nueva sonrisa, se despidió con la mano para rápidamente dirigirse hacia la salida y desaparecer al cerrar la puerta.

Efectivamente, se había marchado.

- _¿Te parece bien?-_ regresó en sí cuando escuchó a Hana del otro lado preguntar.

-Perdón, no estaba prestando atención… ¿Qué decías?- suspirando, se enfocó en mirar hacia la calle, para poder encontrar a la doctora cuando salga del edificio. Bastó un minuto para verla caminar tranquilamente para poder cruzar la calle y doblar en la esquina, así desaparecer de su campo de visión.

- _… cuando estés mejor, mis amigas quieren que salgamos todos juntos ¿te gusta esa idea?-_ ciertamente no escuchó lo anterior y no volvería a preguntar, no quería hacerla sentir mal por su falta de atención, por lo que se limitó a aceptar la última propuesta que alcanzó a escuchar.

…

Era miércoles pasada del medio día, ese pequeño restaurante tenía un par de personas que degustaban los platillos del día. Loke, quién se había tomado el tiempo para poder almorzar algo, quedó en encontrarse en ese lugar con Sting. Era un sitio que estaba a la cuadra de su trabajo, por ello decidió almorzar allí y no donde su amiga… aunque, también había otra razón.

-Perdón, ¿llegaste hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó el rubio mientras saludaba a su amigo con un apretón de manos a la vez que tomaba asiento frente suyo. El de anteojos se limitó a negar con una vaga sonrisa- Por lo que veo… no resultó todo como lo planeaste- no se estaba burlando por los fallidos resultados de su plan, de verdad lamentaba que aquello no haya funcionado.

-Por favor, tuve que volver a quedar con la mujer del bar de la otra ciudad para…- con un tono más alto del que le hubiera gustado utilizar, le indicó el agravio de sus acciones que, para su mala suerte, no dieron resultado alguno. Por suerte y gracias a que Sting sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería logró evitar decir explícitamente su motivo, había unos menores cerca de ellos que podían escucharles- Y termine regresando frustrado de ese maldito lugar.

-¿No ocurrió nada de nada?- demostró más sorpresa de la que debía. Sabía que no tuvo que haberlo hecho, pero cuando su amigo se propone algo, lo hacía a pie de la letra. Y haberse propuesto pasarla los últimos días con unas _muy buenas compañías_ para olvidar el repentino interés que le había agarrado con Lucy había sido su objetivo en los últimos tortuosos días.

-¡Claro que no!- bufó molestó consigo mismo por sentir aquello.

No, ese repentino interés por la doctora no era algo fugaz, como ocurría con todas las mujeres con las que estuvo en el momento. No. Aquello lo estaba frustrando cada día más desde aquella velada donde se presentó en la ceremonia para despedir y recibir a los directores del hospital donde ejercía su profesión.

Admite que la primera vez que la vio, ese día donde Natsu había tenido el paro cardíaco, le pareció una mujer que tenía su atractivo. Luego pasó a verla eventualmente, gracias a Natsu y el interés que éste poseía por ella, y cada vez que lo hacía, descubría que estaba siendo más intrigado hacia su persona. No sólo una persona que era atractiva por los ojos, sino también por su ser. Estaba comprendiendo, sintiéndose una basura total, cómo Natsu se había interesado en ella de ese modo.

Justamente ese era su problema, su malestar, su pesar, su agonía, ¡su frustración!

¡Natsu estaba interesado en ella, él no podía sentir aquello! No podía hacerlo eso a ninguno de sus amigos… y, justamente, no podía hacerle eso a Natsu.

-Loke, creo que estás haciendo más grande tu frustración de la que es- con todo lo que había hablado días atrás, en el despacho de Loke, no sabía que más decirle a su amigo para que se tranquilizase- Simplemente es una mujer a la que te sientes atraído físicamente, hay mujeres más atractivas allí afuera- bien, estaba hablando despectivamente, pero empezaba a sentir la presión en la que se encontraba el de anteojos y necesitaba ayudarle- y de las que puedes pasar hasta donde tú quieras sin que eso signifique algún problema.

Loke únicamente atinó a tomar de su corbata y hacerle en zic-zac para aflojarla. Sentía que aquello lo estaba empezando a asfixiar.

Tras respirar varias veces de forma paulatina y obligándose a no volver a perder los estribos a causa de su frustración, al fin pudo tranquilizarse.

-Gracias- exactamente no le estaba diciendo gracias por el dicho que existen muchas otras mujeres con un mayor atractivo que la doctora y con las cuales si podía pretender algo, sino por el hecho de estar con él en ese momento.

Sting se sintió aligerado al escuchar a su amigo. Por su tono de voz y su semblante, era obvio que esa pequeña crisis había desaparecido… al menos lo había hecho momentáneamente.

-No entiendo por qué me siento de esa manera. Sí, ya la había visto veces anteriores. Sí, es atractiva, eso no es novedad para nadie pero, por favor… esto está siendo una locura- Loke miró hacia el techo para mantener la calma que había podido adoptar hace instantes- No puedo evitar pensar que si yo… que sí creo que ella es una mujer completamente bella, Natsu definitivamente no piensa menos. Y eso me da la sensación de que estoy traicionándolo.

-Natsu está con Hana… puede pensar eso, es humano y hombre, sin mencionar que tuvo su momento de interés hacia ella de una manera… romántica, si se quiere. Pero, ahora, no es capaz de pensar deliberadamente en eso, no con su reciente relación.

-Lo sé… es que, de todas formas, aunque esté con ella todos sabemos que no la quiere… al menos no en este momento y no de una manera romántica. Mientras que con Lucy todavía existe es "algo" que lo hará reaccionar de una manera celosa.

Ambos saben que lo que había dicho Loke era completamente cierto. Ni aunque el mismísimo Natsu lo negase cambiarían de opinión. Es claro que Lucy no es una simple amiga, porque su forma de tratarla, comparado como lo hacía con Lisanna o con la misma Hana seguía siendo distinta, particular, única.

-Sabes- antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra palabra de apoyo a su amigo, para que minimizara el problema que tenía, no pudo evitar pensar que tenían la más mala suerte. La mismísima doctora, la persona que le robaba los pensamientos ahora a dos de su grupo de sus amigos, estaba frente a la caja para ordenar algo.

Loke no era un tonto, por lo que inmediatamente fijó su vista donde la tenía Sting en ese instante.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, se encontraban perplejos. Tal vez, y por tantos pensamiento dirigidos hacia ella, la habían invocado o su mente se encargaba de hacer una perfecta ilusión de ella.

Lástima, no tenían mucha suerte como para que sea una imagen de su mente.

-¿Estás viendo lo que yo?- preguntó el de anteojos, aun queriendo confirmar lo obvio.

-Si te refieres a la doctora de quien hablábamos… sí- la mujer rubia se encontraba, ahora viendo deliberadamente su celular hasta que, por una sensación rara, giró para analizar el lugar, encontrándose con dos pares de miradas que la observaban fijamente.

Una sonrisa y un saludo cordial fueron suficientes para indicarles que los había visto.

Ambos hombres imitaron el gesto del saludo, aunque sus caras seguían plasmadas de sorpresa. Gracias a que nuevamente el cajero llamó su atención, ella no pudo ver por mucho tiempo sus expresiones.

-¿Estará sola?- aquella pregunta de Loke causó en Sting un presentimiento inquietante.

-Parece estarlo…- respondió él, queriendo saber sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa pregunta.

-¿Crees que se quedará a comer aquí o regresará al hospital?- no había que ser genios al notar que claramente iba a volver, ya que todavía tenía puesta su bata blanca.

-No lo sé…- y no hacía falta más palabras para descifrar el código. Su amigo tenía las claras intenciones de invitarla a que sentara con ellos- No, Loke. Hace instantes hablamos de que te sentías mal en pensar en ella como una mujer atractiva, porque sientes que estas traicionando a Natsu, ¿y ahora quieres que coma con nosotros?- la mirada suplicante del de anteojos era más convincente que cualquier palabra. Por ello, Sting tuvo que meditar unos segundos para ver qué hacía. Si su amigo ya se había hecho la idea de que ella almorzara junto a ellos, iba a ser muy difícil de cambiar eso en cuestión de segundos que se le iban acabando- Iré a hablar con ella yo- accedió finalmente, con una sonrisa sincera por parte del otro- Solo… mide tu comportamiento- advirtió mientras se ponía de pie y no le daba tiempo a que él se ofreciera en ir a invitarla.

Negó levemente la cabeza, despejando todos los temas tratados hace momentos. Sería mejor observar bien cómo se desarrollaba todo a su alrededor entre Loke y la doctora. Después de tener un panorama más amplio de la situación, iba a, tal vez, cambiar sus pensamientos. Y esperaba que su amigo también lo hiciera.

…

Esa misma tarde, en el lugar de trabajo de Natsu, el mismo se encontraba entrenando a dos jóvenes siguiendo su rutina. Todo marchaba bien, con tranquilidad, pero la repentina aparición de Hana le causó sorpresa.

-No esperaba verte tan temprano- reconoció él con más sorpresa de la que debería. Tal vez y la hacía sentir mal porque no esperaba verla tan pronto.

-Lo sé- después de depositar un corto beso en su cachete, ya que aún en sus primeros días como novios no se atrevía a besarle públicamente como cualquier pareja normal _-_ pero como pude terminar todo más rápido en el trabajo, heme aquí- sonrió con naturalidad- Ya que estos días no pude venir por el tema de la presentación, pensé que era una buena idea recuperar el tiempo perdido. Además, quería que después fuéramos a comer a un lugar donde me dijeron que sus platillos son completamente saludables. Estás casi completamente bien, pero no es bueno apresurarnos a que ingieras cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió el peli-rosado. La todavía timidez que tenía hacia él le causaba una cierta sensación de felicidad- Aunque, creo que deberás empezar sin mí. En ese momento estoy con unos chicos en su entrenamiento de rutina. Y, por favor, no uno de esos lugares donde sirven hamburguesas de tofu…- se quejó, imaginando uno de los muchos lugares que le había mencionado ella anteriormente por su mal estomacal- fue un virus que estaba por el aire, no en las comidas. Con los comprimidos estoy casi al 100.

-Tranquilo, sé que te gustará- le sonrió ella- Y por supuesto, comenzaré- antes de que Hana pueda aceptar aquello, fue interrumpida por Gray.

-¿Cómo piensas dejar sola a tu novia haciendo ejercicios, cuando puede haber más de un baboso que se le pueda acercar?- le recriminó el mismo mientras se venía acercando para estar a nada de ellos. Ante lo dicho, la chica se sonrojó furiosamente, aquello no se lo esperaba para nada, pero sabía que el Fullbuster lo hacía de buena fe para poder ayudarla a estar más tiempo con Natsu- Yo me encargaré de ellos, ustedes vayan a enfocarse en lo suyo.

-Gray, tu no conoces su rutina- le contesto Natsu, sabiendo que tenía que cumplir con la responsabilidad que tenía con esos jóvenes, aunque el segundo comentario le molestó de cierta manera.

-Pero ellos sí, sólo es cuestión que los supervise para evitar que hagan algo mal o para estar por las dudas- le restó importancia él, mientras saludaba a la mujer, ya que particularmente con ella no era un maleducado como con otra persona…- Además, sólo le queda una hora de entrenamiento, no es mucho. Empiecen con lo suyo antes de que se atrasen para luego ir a su cita- y empujándolos suavemente para que se alejasen del lugar, Gray consiguió su objetivo. Satisfecho, suspiró mostrando una conformidad que le traía paz. Aquello era lo mejor para Natsu en ese momento, no tenía dudas de ello.

-¿Y el entrenado Natsu?- pregunto un joven, ya que vio cómo el mismo se fue alejando con una chica desconocida.

-Esta con su pareja… pero yo me encargaré de que terminen su rutina. Sólo sigan los entrenamientos establecidos y me aseguraré que lo hagan bien.

-¿El entrenador tiene novia?- pareciera ser que ese muchacho se sorprendió mucho con esa notica. Bien, podía aprovechar y correr la noticia que su amigo estaba felizmente en una relación completamente estable y perfecta. Aquello podía serle de ayuda más adelante.

-Sí, esa joven que viste es la misma pareja de Natsu… se notan que están interesados mutuamente.

-¿Esa es la señorita Lucy?- bien, por nada del mundo esperó escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- su humor se iba deteriorando cuando su mente repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

-Una vez estaba demasiado ansioso y nos preguntó sí su vestimenta era la adecuada para una salida con una amiga. Siendo sinceros, alguien no estaría muy nervioso por su forma de vestir si sólo iba con una "amiga". Después mencionó vagamente su nombre. Le preguntamos por ella pero luego nos mandó a hacer otra ronda de ejercicios- con el pesar en lo último, el menor explicó por qué pensaba que esa mujer era Lucy.

-Pues, ahora harán dos rondas más de los ejercicios- la cara de horror del joven no se tardó en manifestar. ¡Aquello era un atropello!- Y no, esa mujer no es Lucy… Su nombre es Hana, Lucy no es nadie. ¿Comprendido?- preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna, indicándole que si mencionaba otra vez el nombre de la doctora, no iba a salir de ese lugar hasta el último minuto.

…

El pasar de los días transcurrió sin ningún obstáculo. Era domingo 1 de julio, el día había comenzado de una manera muy agradable. A mediados de esa época el clima se tornaba fresco, típico de un buen otoño, perfecto para tener una noche de parrillada y amigos como había tiempo no tenían.

-Sting, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar las cosas?- Lisanna, que había llegado alrededor de las 5 de la tarde a la casa de su amigo para pedir auxilio para hacer una compras de último momento para la velada que tendrían dentro de un par de horas.

-Claro, pero primero pasa- el rubio, todavía un poco somnoliento, dejó pasar a su amiga a su departamento. El mismo se encontraba vestido con una remera blanca lisa y unos pantalones grises simples. Era más que claro que estaba hasta hace instantes en su cama.

-Vaya, que pinta- se medió burló de su amigo - No me digas que saliste ayer- si bien no era una pregunta, sino una insinuación por su estado actual, esperaba que le confirmase su hipótesis.

-Las amigas de Hana querían celebrar el noviazgo que tenía con Natsu, por lo que insistieron en salir a bailar.

-¿Todos ustedes?- bien, en ese momento se estaba sintiendo un poco ofendida. Por supuesto que sus amigos tienen el derecho de divertirse por su cuenta, eran libres de hacerlo, pero que no la hayan incluido en el plan le dolía un poquito… y más si otras desconocidas sí estaban, aquello causaba algo de disgusto en ella, pero no iba a reclamarles nada, no tenía derecho.

-Gajeel se negó, pero junto a Gray y Loke acompañamos a Natsu para que pueda pasarla bien con Hana, así también divertirnos un poco ya que habían otras chicas- en ese momento regresó de su cocina con dos botellas de agua, una para su amiga y otra para él. Se sentó justo frente a ella para volver a hablar- No pensamos que se extendería hasta tan temprano la salida.

-¿Qué tan temprano?- preguntó con un toque de desconfianza. Repetía, no era quién para controlarles, pero ellos eran sus únicos amigos, lo sabían muy bien, y el que hayan preferido irse con otras mujeres que apenas conocían en vez de pasarla con ella, le dolía más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Regresamos a las 5, pero aún querían seguir bailando y pasarla un buen rato, por lo que fuimos al departamento de una de ellas hasta las 8.

-Ya veo- el tono de voz de Lisanna sonó muy cortante, tanto que él la estudió por ello. La misma se dispuso a tomar un poco de agua girando levemente su cabeza para que no la observara, sabía que en ese momento su rostro mostraba algo de lo que sentía- Entonces creo que aún quieres dormir… de hecho, creo que todos desearían hacerlo- tomando su cartera y móvil que descansaban junto a ella en ese sillón, se puso de pie- Será mejor dejar esto para otro día, uno en el que puedan estar mejor descansados.

-Espera, ¿qué?- levantándose como un resorte al ver sus claras intenciones de irse, la sostuvo por su brazo. Por ese contacto, hubo un sobresaltó por parte de ella- ¿Qué ocurre?- su voz sonaba seria y su mirada mostraba un poco de preocupación por el repentino cambio de ánimo de ella.

-Nada, sólo pienso que apreciarían dormir esta tarde por su salida. No se preocupen, bien se puede hacer esto en cualquier otro día- y con una sonrisa que era notablemente falsa, ella intentaba reprimir lo que sentía para poder librarse del agarre de su amigo, cosa que no traía resultado.

-Lisanna, ¿por qué dices eso? Sabes muy bien que esto lo esperamos tanto como tú, nadie desea dormir en vez de tener una de nuestras viejas reuniones. Acaso… ¿ocurre algo más?- obligándola a que le mirase a los ojos, atrapándola firmemente entre sus brazos, pudo sentir que sus ojos decían que sí, ocurría algo más. Pero su vaga sonrisa y la negación lo confundían levemente.

-No, sólo… olvida lo que dije, sólo quería que no se sientan forzados a hacer esto cuando están cansado, nada más- tomando una actitud más comprensiva, prefirió no decir más, ya que de lo contrario podría terminar reclamándole algo que no debía… a todos ellos- Mejor vamos a hacer las compras- propuso con una actitud más positiva y animada para convencer al rubio de que hacía sido un episodio sin importancia lo de instantes anterior.

-De acuerdo- y soltándola de su agarre, Sting recién se percató de su acto. Su corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza y de manera más descontrolada. No, mentía, ya estaba así, al menos un poco, desde que la albina se había aparecido del otro lado de la puerta- Iré a cambiarme- propuso, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo- Espera un momento y mientras puedes ver que en el grupo aquellos hombres están deseoso de que ya caiga la tarde- le dijo con una sonrisa para dispersar unos pensamientos que no debía de tener. Le tendió su móvil y abrió las conversaciones donde estaban todos ellos.

Hasta ese momento ella era desconocedora de esos mensajes. Se había quedado sin crédito en el momento menos indicado, ya que los innumerables mensajes, primero, aclamaban su presencia para hacerle recordar de su reunión y, segundo, diciendo que llevarían cada uno para esa noche.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Después de todo, se había hecho una idea completamente equivocada, pero el sentimiento de sentirse desplazada le aterraba, más sabiendo que ellos eran sus únicos amigos cercanos.

…

El cielo estaba despidiendo a los últimos rastros de una tarde sin ni una nube, dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

Cada uno de ese grupo de amigos había llegado casi uno detrás de otro en la casa de Gray. En ese instante se encontraban en el patio trasero del mismo, el cual tenía un espacio más que decente para hacer unas buenas reuniones. El pasto verde y unos árboles en el límite de su propiedad le daban la sensación de estar en un lugar relajado, las luces que colgaban de unos cables que había instalado especialmente para eso, le brindaban luz completamente clara. La puerta corrediza y de vidrió les permitía observar el interior de la casa, para ser más específicos, la sala de la misma. Habían armado una gran mesa que ya contenían algunas bebidas, con vasos y utensilios para cuando la comida esté lista. Un poco de música, proporcionada por el dueño de casa, daba la sensación de que iban a tener una gran fiesta.

Las bebidas en el frízer estaban listas para poder disfrutarlas en cualquier momento, la parrilla ya tenía unas brochetas con una gran variedad de verduras y distintos tipos de carnes.

-Sigo pensando que todo esto es mucho, incluso si piensan comen hasta no tener fin- para la sorpresa de Lisanna, Gray también había comprado ingredientes, como si los que hubiera comprado ella fueran insuficientes para 6 personas- Esta entrada podría llenar a más de a uno- aquello era cierto, ya que le faltaba la carne especialmente sazonada por ella que habían ido a buscar junto a Sting minutos antes de llegar a esa residencia.

-Créeme, estaremos justos- le aseguró Gray mientras le entregaba una cerveza recién abierta.

La albina sólo agradeció por la bebida, ya que estar lado de las brasas le causaba bastante sed.

-¿Natsu y Loke?- preguntó ella, viendo de reojo a Gajeel y Sting jugando con una pelota detrás de ellos. A veces parecían niños.

-No deben tardar en llegar, fueron a comprar un poco de servilletas y unas bebidas, temiendo que pueda ser insuficiente.

-Vamos, no pensarán emborracharse- le acusó/apuntó ella con un gran tenedor de dos dientes- No es como si se desataría una fiesta.

-Oh… uno nunca sabe- y una sonrisa que le indicaba que había algo que ella no sabía apareció en él. Aquello le inquieto bastante, pero no pudo preguntar al respecto, ya que escucharon como llamaban a la puerta. El peli-azul se fue a abrir, dejando a su amiga con esa inquietud, pero bastaron algunos segundos para entender el porqué de muchas cosas.

Allí, frente a sus ojos, entraban a la sala un grupo de mujeres que desconocía totalmente, bueno, a todas menos a Hana, que venía de la mano de Natsu.

Tal vez y su reunión sólo de su grupo había cambiado ligeramente…

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó un contrariado Gajeel, dejando en evidencia que ese cambio de planes tampoco lo esperaba.

-No pensé que se refería a este día- susurró Sting, aunque de igual manera fue escuchado por las dos personas que tenía al lado. Una mirada de confusión y otra que mostraba un ceño fruncido se instalaron rápidamente en él.

-Explícate- exigió el que mostraba una clara disconformidad en su rostro.

-A-ayer…- comenzó el rubio con cierta incomodidad. A él también le sorprendía la repentina aparición del grupo de mujeres- o, más bien hoy, habían dicho que estaría bueno realizar una… reunión más privada entre todos, para comer algo, beber un poco y divertirse, algo tranquilo. Pero nunca pensé que Gray pensaba que hoy iba a ser el día perfecto para ello…

-Genial, gran idea- el casi "tocable" sarcasmo de Gajeel demostraba cuan molesto estaba por el cambio de planes. Esa noche iba a ser de ellos, ¡únicamente de ellos 6! Su grupo de amigos cerrados, sin invitados sorpresa. Se lo debían a ellos y, más aun, se lo debían a Lisanna.

Nadie fue capaz de decir más a causa de que el reciente grupo de personas se adentraron al patio. Todos ellos parecían encantados y profundamente gustosos por esa reunión, e ignoraban la tensión que había en Gajeel y Lisanna. Mientras que en Sting residía un sentimiento de culpa, ya que recordaba el episodio que vivió con su amiga horas antes en su departamento.

Con una breve presentación, más para Lisanna, y saludos cordiales, todas las personas se acomodaron perfectamente en las sillas que situaron rápidamente Gray junto a Loke para las recién llegadas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el peli-negro a su amiga, quien se sumió completamente a cocinar los trozos de carne. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el esfuerzo por mezclase entre las demás personas y las entusiasmadas conversaciones que brotaban espontáneamente.

-Claro- el tono de voz utilizado por la albina mostraba que no, no estaba bien.

-Deja que te ayude, así terminamos más rápido y podremos irnos- no iba a preguntar lo obvio más, sino que la apoyaría moralmente y con acciones- Y, si quieres, luego le ponemos picante extra en los platos de los idiotas- aquella travesura causó que ella soltara un risa.

-Me lo pensaré, tal vez sea buena idea- concordó ella, siguiéndole la corriente para no seguir enojada hasta con él, quien era tan inocente como ella en todo ese asunto.

Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos dos, como si no estuvieran el resto de las personas, que eventualmente aparecían para preguntar sobre lo que comerían y, por parte de una mujer, si Gajeel no quería sentarse junto a ellos para hablar. En cualquiera de las ocasiones respondieron sin dar muchas vueltas y sin posibilidad de que extiendan más la conversación.

Los minutos pasaron y el reloj marcaba las 9:45 pm. La comida, junto a los restos de las brochetas residía en la mesa junto a una fuente de ensalada y otra de panes variados.

A pesar de que su plan original de Gajeel era terminar de ayudarle a cocinar a Lisanna, sabiendo que no se iría sin hacerlo, para luego irse, ambos se quedaron a disfrutar de todo el trabajo que hicieron.

-¿Qué te parece si luego vamos al cine o a un club?- propuso el Redfox, mientras veía a su amiga comer su primer bocado sin muchas ganas. Al escuchar lo último, ella puso una cara de que no podía haber dicho en serio aquello. Gajeel sonrió de medio lado al ver que consiguió lo que quería, molestarla levemente.

-Claro, vamos a ese club del que hablan todos, donde la entrada te cuesta de acuerdo a cuanta ropa llevas. Menos prendas, menos dinero que pagar. ¡Yupi, yupi!- fingiendo una emoción muy mala ante esa idea, se burló de la propuesta de su amigo.

-¿De dónde sabes eso?- preguntó él, negando las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Uno de los chicos del restaurante lo mencionó una vez… creo que se había atrevido a ir en zunga y no le dejaron pasar- una cara de espanto y vergüenza ajena apareció en ella.

Gajeel inevitablemente por el episodio que tuvo que escuchar su amiga. Al ser menor que ellos y, además, la única mujer, era extremadamente cuidada por los 5, por lo que evitaban llevarla a lugares donde podía ver cosas no apta para menores, ni para ella. De hecho, no sólo eran ellos quienes buscaban no exponerla a esa clases de cosas, sino también tiene un hermano que es claramente peor que ellos en ese sentido y una hermana que incluso casi deja sin descendencia a un ex-novio de la secundaria de la de pelo corto, porque se había atrevido a meterle los cuernos y, encima, burlarse de ella. No sabía muy bien si había salido con suerte, o no, porque la única que lo haya agarrado en ese entonces fuera Mirajane. En esta ecuación también entraba, sin dudas, su cuñado, es esposo de su hermana, quien sacó de una manera "poco" amable de su restaurante a un chico que la estaba fastidiando bastante.

Interrumpiendo su momento de relax, el celular de ella empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- saludó, extrañada por esa llamada a esas horas de la noche.

 _-¿Lisanna?-_ aquella voz infantil la reconoció casi al instante.

-¡Romeo!- saludo feliz, ya que no sabía nada de él hacía una semana aproximadamente. Se había encariñado rápidamente con el niño- Vaya, me sorprende tu llamada. Dime ¿cómo te encuentras, todo está bien?

- _Me alegra que hayas contestado. Sí, todo está bien. Te quería preguntar si estabas haciendo algo en este momento._

-¿En este momento?- le dio una mirada de confusión a Gajeel, que tomaba un vaso de agua en ese momento, sin saber muy bien de que se trataba toda esa conversación- Sólo estaba con unos amigos, nada más.

- _¿Están en una fiesta con Natsu, Sting, Gajeel y otros amigos?-_ está bien, esa pregunta era muy acertada para que lo haya intuido.

-No, no es una fiesta… sino que terminó con más personas de las esperadas. Pero, ¿cómo sabías que estaba con ellos?- la curiosidad cada vez era mayor por cómo iba desarrollando la conversación.

- _Un segundo-_ pidió el menor. Se escuchaba personas conversando en el fondo y pareciera que Romeo se estaba desplazando hacia otro lugar, ya que de un momento a otro no se percibían las voces anteriores- _La verdad es que llamaba para invitarte al cumpleaños de Lucy, para invitarlos a todos…_

 _-_ ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuándo es?- pregunto con cariño, ya que ese niño era muy considerado en haberlo hecho.

 _-Es hoy, de hecho, le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa en poco tiempo y llegó hace una hora a la casa de mis padres._

-¡¿Hoy?!- preguntó Lisanna completamente asombrada de ese dato. Gajeel la miró como si estuviera loca ante la repentina sorpresa que demostraba.

- _Sí, es que terminó con su último turno con el hospital hasta el mediodía y dejamos que descansase. Mis padres solo le organizaron una cena y mis abuelos quisieron hacer un poco más, por ello le pidieron que invitara a sus amigos para pasar un agradable momento. Ella llamó a Natsu un par de veces, pero no contesto en ninguna de ellas. Luego él le mando un mensaje preguntando si ocurría algo, entonces Lucy le invitó, diciéndole que era su cumpleaños y le habían hecho algo de sorpresa-_ al escuchar eso, vio a su amigo peli-rosado y notó que estaba con un aire relajado, disfrutando de la compañía de su novia _\- pero dijo que estaba en una fiesta con todos ustedes… y su novia, que pasaba de la invitación-_ y, al escuchar lo que seguía, unos ojos furiosos se clavaron en Gray. Lo había visto con el móvil de su amigo instantes anterior, pero jamás pensó que estaría hablando con alguien, mucho menos con Lucy. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que fue realmente él quien había enviado los mensajes y no Natsu- _Por ello Lucy dijo que estaban ocupados todos, y se limitó a no contactarte a ti o a otro._

Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. ¡Esa, se la iba a cobrar… y con creces!

-No. Es cierto que ellos están en una reunión, pero yo me estoy aburriendo enormemente aquí. Y Gajeel también- el peli-negro, que presencio las ganas que tenía de asesinar a Gray y que se sintió utilizado en esa inclusión, sin saber de qué se trataba exactamente, la miró cuidadosamente, indicándole que cuide en lo que lo incluía a él.

 _-¿Entonces les gustaría venir?-_ preguntó emocionado el de la otra línea, comprendiendo que esa declaración le daba paso para hacerlo.

-¿Es que no sería muy tarde para ir?- preguntó sin querer forzar a las otras personas a alargar su reunión, aunque estaba deseosa de que dijera que no.

 _-¡Claro que no! Aún no llegan unos tíos y primos. Entonces, ¿vienen?_

 _-_ De ser ese el caso, por supuesto. En este mismo momento salimos para allí.

 _-¡Genial! Vendrás con Gajeel, ¿no? Al parecer… Natsu no podrá hacerlo ya que esta con su novia y otros amigos… no se podía verlo claramente en la foto._

 _-_ ¿Foto?- preguntó sin entender muy bien aquello. Mientras le hacía unas señas a Gajeel, indicándole que se debían ir. Ella se levantó primero para no levantar sospechas de su ida y luego lo haría él. Si no se habían tomado la decencia de decir que esa reunión iba a ser más grande de lo que esperaba, ella no se la tomaría en decirle que se marchaba.

- _Sí, luego del mensaje que decía que no podía, Natsu mando una foto donde estaba con varias personas. No aparecían ni tu ni Gajeel, pero si estaba Sting. Y luego le deseo un feliz cumpleaños._

-Entiendo…- hizo una larga pausa para poder tranquilizarse. ¡Aquello era más que bajo!- ¿Me puedes pasar la dirección para saber dónde están?- para cambiar de tema y no amargarse más de lo que estaba, preguntó amablemente al niño mientras tomaba su abrigo y cartera. Gajeel, al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta, también tomo su abrigo y la siguió, sin saber muy bien a dónde.

Bastaron tres minutos para explicarle toda la situación a Gajeel, una vez que se pusieron en marcha para ir a la residencia de los padres de Romero y Lucy.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó él, todavía sin creérselo todo.

-Juro que esto no me lo olvido- sentenció completamente seria Lisanna. Iba en el lado del conductor, con el GPS activado para llegar a la dirección que le había enviado el menor de los Heartfilia.

-Tranquila… que yo tampoco lo voy a hacer. Pero me sorprende que siga Gray con su manía de alejar a la doctora de Natsu, ¡ya consiguió lo que quería! No tiene sentido que siga con su plan de fastidiarle- aquello no le gustaba nada a Gajeel, todo ese asunto parecía convertirse en un campo de batalla donde había dos equipos.

-Es un idiota- no podía hacer otra cosa que recalcar lo obvio, ya hasta se le había quitado las ganas de "insultar" a su amigo- Pero olvidémonos de eso. Se llevará una sorpresa Lucy al vernos ahí- pensar en ello cambio su humor gratamente y Gajeel lo notó rápidamente.

-Seguramente esa fiesta estará más entretenida de la que nos fuimos- e intercambiando unas sonrisas de que procurarían pasarla mucho mejor al lugar donde se dirigían, ambos se pusieron en una actitud más positiva.

* * *

 **¡Buenas, gente bella!**

 **Sigo feliz porque tarde un mes y un par de días, bueno, un poquis más, en actualizar... pero de ahí de esta más meses... es un avance, al menos para mis vacaciones.**

 **Y bueno, respondiendo a dos Reviews del último cap:**

 _ **Tobitaka97:** Sí, sin dudas estamos a casi nada de que el verdadero drama se desate y ¡Pum! aparezca la otra mujer... habrá saber que motivos tiene al regresar... :3_

 ** _Hikaros:_ **_no bromees con el team Hana, porque nadie conoce a todos realmente, hasta ahora, que se están revelando algunas cosas *cofquienesdecadateam* jajajaja, ya sé que eres de mi team B!_

 **Bueno, extrañaba enormemente responder a los Reviews, siento que puedo hablar de una manera directa con ustedes sobre esta loca historia :') Y lamento no haberlo hecho en capítulos anteriores, pero eso sí, los leía y me daban mucha alegría.**

 **Sin extenderme mucho, porque en el próximo daré detalles por aquí y por allá sobre el futuro de esta historia, ¡Miles de gracias por los Favs, Follows y Reviews!**

 **También pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramática, como que me estoy oxidando por la falta de práctica xD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

*-*7

* * *

Actualización: 05/02/2019.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Tenemos que repetir lo de anoche — mencionó un relajado y sonriente Gray. En ese momento se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo junto a su rosado amigo. Era lunes por la mañana y se limitaban a arreglar las cuentas del gimnasio.

—Creo que necesito recuperarme primero —comentó Natsu como cual señor mayor. Lo cierto era que se habían quedado hasta muy tarde…. Bueno, era más apropiado decir que era muy temprano, ya que se habían retirado de la casa de su amigo alrededor de las 1:30 de la mañana. Y a eso tenía que sumarle la noche/madrugada en vela que pasaron el sábado.

—Suenas como mi abuelo… no, corrección, hasta él se mostraría encantado con la idea —se jacto el otro. Continuaron unos minutos de silencio, verificando las entrabas que habían tenido el mes pasado luego de pagar los servicios y a los empleados. No obstante, Gray no pudo evitar quedarse callado— ¿Te has comunicado con Gajeel o Lisanna? —solamente recibió una negativa por parte del otro— Pienso que fue algo grosero que se hayan ido sin avisar, apenas si comenzaba lo bueno.

—Tal vez para ellos no era tan así, Gray. Prácticamente los dejamos que hicieran todo y se fueron sin probar bocado —Natsu se sentía mal, más después de que Sting le haya contado el episodio de horas antes de que se hayan visto, era claro que Lisanna ansiaba pasar más tiempo con ellos, como los viejos tiempos. Pero eso no fue posible gracias a que ellos cambiaron el plan ligeramente— Tenemos que disculparnos… en principal con Lisanna y estoy bastante seguro de que sabes por qué —en ese instante, él dejó completamente lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle seriamente— Ella quería más que cualquiera esta reunión, pensando que iba a ser una como aquellas de años. No obstante, le cambiamos los planes completamente.

—No es una niña para que se sienta desplazada o no quiera juntarse con gente nueva —lo cierto era que, al escuchar a su amigo rosado, se sintió muy mal. Claro que él quería a su amiga y notó que le afecto bastante la aparición de ese grupo de mujeres en su noche deseada. Pero, como había dicho, merecía conocer a gente nueva, hacer una buena amiga… y, a su parecer, Hana encajaba bien en el puesto.

—Es mejor que esto no lo digas frente a ella o a Gajeel, de lo contrario puede ser más serio de lo que podemos pensar. ¿Bien? —pidió Natsu al escuchar la ocurrencia que dijo Gray— Hasta tú puedes saber muy bien que lo que dijiste es absurdo.

—No me expresé bien… lo que quería decir es que ella necesita una amiga mujer, todos sabemos que lo desea, más porque puede hacer cosas de mujeres con ella. Por eso pensé que al traer un grupo de mujeres a nuestra reunión era una buena posibilidad de que ella conozca a alguien decente, buena… como Hana, por ejemplo.

—A mi también me agradaría la idea de que Lisanna pueda establecer una buena amistad con Hana, pero no por ello hay que obligarla a pasar situaciones que no quiera para lograrlo… —quería dejarle en claro a su amigo que ya no tomase decisiones por su propia cuenta, menos si se trataba de su amiga albina. Empezaba a tener más conciencia de cómo podía llegarse a sentir ella frente a sus comportamientos y que el día de ayer se haya ido sin decir una palabra, después de enterarse del percance que tuvo Sting con ella, era una clara señal para que todos reaccionen un poco.

—No busco obligarla, sino darle opciones… también me preocupo por ella, es la menor del grupo y la única mujer… bueno, ahora está Hana que puede hacerle compañía si ella le deja —la mirada seria que le dio el peli-azul a Natsu demostraba su verdadera preocupación… no obstante, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto— ¿Te parece ir a verla hoy a la noche? Acepto que se merece una disculpa, pero también tenemos que dejarla de consentir un poco… —aquello último lo había dicho con un toque de broma, como si de una niña hablase. Natsu únicamente negó con la cabeza con media sonrisa. Al menos podía ir con una esperanza de que las cosas no fueran tan graves como se las imaginaban.

…

Sentado frene a su escritorio y con papeles sobre el mismo no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, preocupado. No había sido capaz de concentrarse en toda la mañana y a esas alturas menos, faltaban tan sólo 5 minutos para que sea a la 1 de la tarde.

¡¿Por qué había callado al verlos salir, por qué no fue tras ella… tras ellos?!

Habían ignorado sus mensajes en toda la mañana.

Bien, se había tardados algunas horas en contactarse con ellos para preguntarles cómo estaban o por qué se habían retirado tan silenciosamente el día anterior. ¡Pero sabía que iba a ocurrir eso, le iban a ignorar de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora!

—Sting —le llamó su secretaria, confundida por verle completamente ido a su jefe.

Él parpadeo un par de veces para volver al lugar en que se encontraba y cómo lo hacía.

—Sí, perdón… ¿decías? —sacudió levente su cabeza, buscando concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Aquí está los balances del último mes, me pidió que tan pronto los tenga a mano se lo pase para que pueda armar el informe —la castaña le tendió los papeles, analizando la cara del rubio. No hacía falta preguntarle que algo le estaba molestando, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería ayudarlo— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, descuida… sólo es falta de descanso —le aseguró con una sonrisa poco convencedora mientras aceptaba los papeles y fingía prestarle mucha atención— ¿Hay algo más?

—No… yo tomaré mi hora de almorzar ahora. ¿Se quedará todavía aquí? —le preguntó un tanto confundida por el hecho de que no se haya ido hace media hora. Generalmente salía a las 12:30 de la oficina para regresar a las 13:15 hs. a trabajar. En ese momento, estaba rompiendo con su rutina. Al recibir el asentimiento de él con la cabeza se aventuró a volver a preguntar— ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? Si quiere le puedo traer algo…

—No te preocupes estoy bien, solo no tengo apetito —a esa altura comprendió que la insistencia se debía que era raro que ya no se haya ido del lugar— Ve tranquila, no pierdas tiempo —y con una señal con la mano la incitó a irse de allí.

Una vez que se encontró solo nuevamente, dejo de fingir estar concentrado en el trabajo que tenía y se dispuso a tomar nuevamente el teléfono celular para confirmar lo que ya se esperaba. Cero respuestas.

¿En dónde se habían podido meter en todo el día? Hasta había llamado al trabajo de ambos, llevándose la sorpresa de que ninguno se encontraba, no habían asistido a trabajar.

Aquello le dio la confirmación de que estaban jodidos… los tres. Sólo esperaba poder enfrentarse a sus amigos lo antes posible, mientras más tiempo pasaba, peor se pondrían las cosas.

…

Las primeras estrellas de la noche despejadas se estaban haciendo presente. Era un hermoso paisaje que podían apreciar las personas; era el momento exacto donde el cielo se tornaba en varias escalas de colores que iban variando del anaranjado, violeta y azul. Y, para los que se encontraban en el auto, plena autopista, era algo lindo de apreciar.

—Estoy feliz de que nos hayamos tomado el día, fue genial —mencionó una contentísima, y algo agotada, Lisanna. Aún poseía las orejas de gato que se lo había comprado en el parque de diversiones a la hora de haber llegado.

—Fue como volver en la secundaria… —aceptó Gajeel con media sonrisa, mientras no despegaba la vista de la carretera— Se sintió refrescante hacerlo.

—Gracias por este día, a ambos —en la parte de atrás del vehículo se encontraban Lucy junto a su hermano menor, el cual ya estaba durmiendo hace unos minutos por el tan enérgico día.

—Oh, por favor, no tienes que agradecer nada. Este fue nuestro regalo y, además, la pasamos fantástico —le confeso Lisanna con una gran sonrisa, mientras se giraba para verle cara a cara— Es más, desde ahora tienes que prometernos que esto lo repetiremos. No sólo te quedarás con la primera vez en pisar un parque de diversiones, sino que habrá muchas tantas más.

Aquel día entero en el parque de diversiones fue un regalo de parte de Lisanna y Gajeel para la rubia por cumplir 26 años el día anterior. Si bien llegaron muy de improvisto y sorpresa el día anterior, se la pasaron muy bien gracias a que fueron perfectamente recibidos. Claro, después de que, por algunos masculinos de la familia se haya aclarado el tema sutilmente que Gajeel no estaba interesado el la rubia de una manera… romántica, fue todo viento en popa.

La idea de ese regalo nació gracias a la hermana de Lucy y sus abuelos, quienes se encargaron de hacerle avergonzar varias veces en esa noche. Ya que se sintieron algo incómodos al llegar con las manos vacías, propusieron hacer que ella pase un día que se lo privo años anteriores. Tener una salida con amigos a un parque de diversiones. Sí, la rubia no había mentido que se había auto-privado de hacer cosas que debía hacerlo a esa edad… No obstante, nunca era tarde para cambiar ese hecho.

Por esa razón habían decidido "secuestrarla" su día libre de trabajo junto a Romeo, teniendo la aprobación de cada miembro de la familia.

—¡Esta semana! Esta semana de vacaciones que tienes podemos aprovecharla. Podemos ir a donde quieras los días que se te hagan más cómodos. Comprendo que necesites descansar, pero definitivamente debemos salir en cualquier otro día de estos— al escuchar ella misma los planes que ofreció se sintió más entusiasmada

—Me encantaría —respondió Lucy, correspondiendo al cariño y entusiasmo que Lisanna irradiaba.

—¡Es genial! Gajeel, no permitas que luego se niegue a la salida, ¿comprendido? —al pelinegro le rodo una gotita de sudor ante la dinámica de su amiga. Ni siquiera había terminado el día y ya quería planear otro.

—Comprendido… —aceptó el Redfox a su amiga— Pero creo que, en vez de ir al parque de diversiones, es mejor ir a los bolos. Hace mucho que no pisamos uno… y me atrevo a adivinar que tampoco lo has hecho, ¿no, Lucy? —aquel comentario la hizo sonrojarse, por el hecho de que la noche anterior su abuelo y hermana no pararon de reclamarle por no haber salido más… y justamente ellos eran testigos de esos reclamos. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sabiendo que lo estaba viendo por el retrovisor— Bien, decidido. La próxima serán los bolos.

—¡Si, hace un año que no iba! ¡Bolos! —aceptó gustosa Lisanna.

—La próxima serán los bolos —corroboró Lucy sonriendo de una manera especial.

Nunca antes había experimentado aquellos momentos… y tampoco el tener amigos… amigos de ese tipo. Primero fue Natsu quien le había ofrecido su completa amistad y, aunque en momentos como ese le hubiese gustado que el también forme parte, ganó a otros dos amigos que la estaban haciendo sentir segura con sus acciones.

…

—Espera… ¿qué? —un incrédulo Gray no esperó, para nada, que su amiga no estuviera en lugar de trabajo… De hecho, se tomaba los días con mucha planeación, no de improvisto.

—Sí, llegó para abrir el local y nos dejo instrucciones para el resto del día, dijo que se tomaría el resto de la mañana y tarde libre —explicó el joven encargado del lugar siempre que Lisanna no podía estar— Dijo que se iría con unos amigos… vi a Gajeel y supuse que esta con ustedes— terminó por decir para dejar en claro una cosa: Lisanna y Gajeel no querían encontrarse con ellos.

Gray le dio una mirada de confusión a Natsu, pero el también estaba sin palabras por la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Gracias por la información… —agradeció Loke, apareciendo detrás de sus amigos, sorprendiéndoles— ¿Se quedarán? —preguntó luego que el empleado se haya retirado del sitio para seguir con su trabajo. Los dos amigos se miraron y comprendieron que lo mejor sería irse de allí por esa noche.

Los tres hombres abandonaron el lugar muy metidos en sus pensamientos, aquello estaba repercutiendo con más peso en sus mentes.

—Así que también vinieron a verla… y, por sus caras, no regresó —uniéndoselos en el estacionamiento, Sting les saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—No, no va a venir hasta mañana… —respondió Natsu mientras sacaba su móvil dado a que le llegó una notificación de un nuevo mensaje— ¿Viniste durante el día?

—No, pero al no recibir respuesta de ella o Gajeel llame a sus trabajos, donde me informaron que se tomaron el día libre.

—¿Creen que algo malo haya sucedido? —preguntó Loke mientras cruzaba los brazos, esperando encontrar un por qué de la actitud de la albina.

—Yo creo que están solamente exagerando, queriendo hacernos sentir mal. Es muy infantil ponerse en ese plano —recalcó nuevamente Gray, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Gray, mejor cállate. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiésemos mantenido nuestra promesa de una reunión como los viejos tiempos —expresó molestia en esa aclaración Sting. Él único que sabía del episodio que vivió con Lisanna el día anterior fue Natsu, pero iba a dejarle claros a todo que ellos, incluyéndose, se habían comportado fatal— Nada te costaba dejar esa dichosa reunión para otro momento, pero no entiendo qué cosa te pegó que querías a toda costa volver a tener una "fiesta" con las amigas de la novia de Natsu… sin ofender —aclaró lo último Sting, sin querer realmente echarle la culpa a la nueva integrante del grupo.

—¿Vas a apoyar el comportamiento exagerados de ellos dos? —preguntó un tanto incrédulo el peli-azul— ¡Bravo, bravo! Alimenta sus berrinches.

—¡No es un berrinche! —la actitud de su amigo estaba siendo demasiado, tenía un comportamiento tal cual patán que no quería admitir su culpa; por ello se acercó de manera seria a su amigo— Es cuestión de mantener una promesa con la que es la única amiga mujer del grupo… Únicamente nos tiene a nosotros y si no estamos con ella, como sí lo está ella con nosotros y nos divertimos por nuestra cuenta, ¿no crees que es justo que no quiera vernos ni hablarnos?

—Bueno, bueno, no es para que también entre nosotros mantengamos un pleito —quiso apaciguar las cosas Loke, viendo que Gray tenía todas las intenciones de contestarle. Por ello tomó por los hombros a su rubio amigo y lo alejó lo suficiente para que esa tensión no se desatará en algo peor. Mas poco resultado dio sus esfuerzos.

—¡Dile a este tipo que a pulso intenta hacer más grande el grupo, sin importar que Lisanna o cualquiera se sienta incómodo! —aquella declaración se le había salido sin medirlo bien. Natsu, que se mantenía al margen de la situación, le llegó algo a pecho su declaración.

—No sabía que te incomodaba o molestaba que Hana también empiece a relacionarse con ustedes… —en momentos como esos, debía ser un buen novio y responder por lo que dijesen de ella, aunque comprendía un poco lo que quería decir.

—¡No se trata de eso, Natsu! — estaba bastante fastidiado que no podía controlar bien lo que decía— ¿Es que no pueden entender que ahora que ella se puede sentir un tanto desplazada porque repentinamente están apareciendo nuevas personas, con las que pasamos últimamente más tiempo que con ella? Y no, no es nada contra Hana, está bien que empieces a pasar más tiempo con ella Natsu ¡es fantástico! Pero, por favor, no te olvides que Lisanna siempre estuvo para ti y no es justo que ninguno de nosotros sólo nos aparezcamos frente a ella porque es dueña del restaurante. ¡Y sí, eso es lo que estamos haciendo, no estamos dedicándole el tiempo de amistad que ella se merece!

—Sí lo estamos haciendo es porque ella se auto-excluye. Nadie, la noche anterior, le pidió que se marchase. Nadie la insultó o hizo algo para que ella actúe de esa forma—explicó Gray algo enojado, ya que lo que dijo Sting tenía bastante de cierto, cosa que le molestó aún más— Además, estás con esa postura todo porque no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes por ella… Anda, dile que estas desde hace mucho loco por ella —guardó unos segundos, había tocado un tema del que no había vuelta atrás, aunque quisiese hacerlo. La cara de Sting se transformó notablemente, poseía un rostro serio, muy serio; pareciera que podía suceder cualquier cosa con lo que podía decir él— No puedes. Tienes demasiado sentimiento de culpa sobre ti porque te diviertes con cualquier mujer muy bien, que tratas de meternos en esa bolsa a cada uno de nosotros para no aceptar que eres un cobarde… No te vi ayer muy preocupado porque ella se haya ido, menos con la compañía de otras mujeres.

Bien, ahora sí se había pasado de la raya. La sonrisa que reflejaba algo de desprecio y nada de humor decía más que mil palabras.

—Sí, estoy " _loco"_ por ella, como tú dices —recalcó la palabra loco, por no decir que completamente enamorado— Sí, soy un cobarde… pero ese es mi problema. Y no, no trato de echarles en mi misma bolsa. Quiero que te metas en esa cabeza congelada y lenta que tienes que Lisanna, con todo esto, se está sintiendo cada vez más sola, desplazada. Y no sólo como su amigo me duele… es la mujer que me gusta y no quiero verla triste… ayer estaba demasiado sensible cuando vino a mi casa y eso nadie lo notó más que yo —y con eso último no espero alguna clase de contestación por parte de alguno de sus amigos, se limitó a darse la vuela y subirse a su automóvil para salir sin muchos rodeos del estacionamiento.

Nadie dijo algo para evitar que el rubio se marchase. Tenía todo el derecho en hacerlo y se notaba que necesitaba hacerlo.

Lo… "bueno" era que no había actuado de una forma violenta, de la cual seguramente todos allí iban a pagarlo con algún moretón en una parte visible del cuerpo. La mala, es que la seriedad en que se tomó las cosas indicaba que ahora también él no iba a tratar con Gray, y no sabe si con los otros dos también, por algún tiempo.

—No hace falta que te diga que te pasaste de la raya, ¿verdad? —preguntó Natsu mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Ahora las cosas se habían complicado más para todos.

Gray no contesto, se limitó a tomarse del cabello y estirarlo en búsqueda de alivianar un poco de la frustración que la tenía. Claro que estaba consciente que había empeorado las cosas… y mucho. También sabe que su actitud no fue la mejor, pero tenía sus motivos para hacerlo. Quería asegurarse que Hana y Natsu estén en una gran, y estable, relación antes de que reaparezca aquella mujer para arruinarlo todo. Y eso no tenían que saberlo exactamente ellos… sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de arreglar aquella situación ahora con sus tres amigos.

Todo se estaba complicando más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

…

—¡Ah! Estoy agotada —mientras hacía varios movimientos de estiramiento, Lisanna, iba hacia su cocina en búsqueda de un poco agua. No hacía mucho que llegó a su departamento, ya que primero fueron a dejarles a Lucy y Romeo.

No pasaba de las 21 horas y el sueño no llegaría hasta dos horas más. A veces tener una rutina muy marcada era perjudicial para momentos como ese. No tenía muchos problemas en despertarse, los verdaderos problemas aparecían al dormirse. Aunque lo intentase, si no era en su zona horaria fija, no podía conciliar muy bien el sueño.

Luego de servirse un vaso lleno de agua se situó en su como sillón, en la espera de encender la televisión y poder encontrar algo que la entretenga por un tiempo. Lamentablemente no encontraba nada, pero frenó su tarea ya que, para su sorpresa, sonó el timbre de su casa. Aquello era una completa sorpresa, no esperaba a nadie. Sin pensárselo mucho dejo el control remoto y su agua para ir a abrir la puerta.

Si le preguntasen que cosa era lo último que se esperaba encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, a esas horas, era a su rubio amigo, quien apenas le abrió la puerta la asaltó con un abrazo.

—Stin—

—Perdón… Lis, de verdad lo siento —no le dejó terminar de que diga su nombre. El rubio se encontraba mirando a todos lados, pensando en qué podía decir aparte de una disculpa, mas no le salía otra cosa que ello— Perdón Lis, perdón porque ayer… ayer nos comportamos muy mal contigo y con Gajeel, pero principal contigo —gracias a que no podía verle el rostro no sabía la expresión que ponía, pero podía imaginársela completamente sorprendida por su repentina acción y palabras.

Lisanna no sabía a que venía todo eso de esa forma. Y tampoco podía reaccionar a tiempo o su mente se quedó procesando lo escuchado y el abrazo que aún mantenía su amigo.

Hiso un ademán de tratar alejarse un poco, para verle la cara a su amigo y poder decirle algo, pero él se lo negó.

Aquel acto causó un sonrojo desconocido en ella, mientras de a poco se estaba empezando a poner levemente nerviosa.

Bien, ahora tenía mucho que hablar con su amigo, tanto que la mantendría ocupada hasta pasada de su hora de sueño, seguramente.

…

El reloj marcaba casi media noche y Natsu recién se dignaba a pisar su departamento. Agradecía habérsele ocurrido pasar a darle de comer a su mascota antes de encontrarse con Hana.

Sí, el mensaje que recibió instantes anteriores de que se desatara la discusión entre sus amigos era de su novia, preguntando si podían encontrarse para cenar. Estuvo a nada de cancelarle, pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que así podía concentrarse el día siguiente en arreglar las cosas con sus amigos.

Se aseo rápidamente, ya que ansiaba acostarse en su cama; no obstante, en su contra, el sueño no llegaba.

Su mente se puso a trabajar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su relación con su novia, que iba siempre mejor. La relación con sus amigos, que empezaba a tener algunos contratiempos. Su relación con Lucy que… de hecho, desde el día en que ella vino a verle no la había vuelto a encontrar o hablar. La razón era simple, temía que Hana se sintiese mal, ya la había mencionado demasiadas veces como para que ella le preguntase indirectamente si estaba interesado en la doctora, mas no lo hizo con palabras, sino con gestos. Por ello prefirió despegarse un poco de su amistad con la rubia para darle más seguridad a ella, aunque eso signifique que cada vez se distanciaba más de Lucy. No tenía otra opción, no podía sobreponerla a ella delante de su novia. Jamás podía hacerlo.

Pero por aquello no podía evitar sentirse inquieto al no saber nada de ella, ya que ni él atino a buscarle y viceversa. La actitud de la doctora la facilitaba y medio inquietaba las cosas. Era mejor para él tomar cierta distancia, pero no quería hacerlo tanto. Era su amiga y quería conservarla como tal.

Preguntándose si tendría turno nocturno en esa ocasión se aventuró a buscarla en WhatsApp, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba en línea.

Bien, un poco más de una semana tenía que ser suficiente para esperar que las cosas queden claras ¿verdad?

Escribía y borraba. Aquella acción la repitió más de 5 veces, sintiéndose al final siempre inseguro si no era molestia y, también, una acción algo atrevida teniendo en cuenta que estaban incomunicados por mucho tiempo.

Por un naciente impulso de seguridad toco el ícono de teléfono para llamarla. Era todo, si contestaba estaba bien, si no… sabría que no tomó la mejor decisión al no hablarle en todo ese tiempo.

Cada sonido de espera iba derribando la valentía que había formado para hacer aquella acción.

Nunca antes había esperado tanto para que ella le contestase. De seguro estaba ocupada o dormida, en todo caso.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando ya no escuchó el tono de la llamada en espera.

— _¿Hola? —_ aquella voz masculina fue lo menos esperado de escuchar, menos sabiendo que llamaba a Lucy a esas horas de la noche.

No le salía una palabra… es decir, ¿Quién podía ser ese sujeto, que contesto el celular de la rubia sin dudárselo?

— _¿Hay alguien allí? —_ volvió a insistir el sujeto, al escuchar la respiración del otro lado de la línea, pero nadie hablaba _._

—Si-i, disculpe… ¿esté es el celular de Lucy? —a esas alturas hasta dudaba que ese sea su número.

— _Así es… ¿Quién la busca?_ —pregunto de una manera que le hizo sentirse como si hubiese hecho algo mal. ¡Por qué se sentía así, de hecho, tendría que sentirse él a la defensiva, ya que ese sujeto contestaba un celular que no era de él!

—¿Por qué ella no contesta si es su número? —no fue su intención de responderle de la misma manera sugestiva que le hizo el sujeto, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

— _Es algo que no le incumbe, teniendo en cuenta el horario que se ha osado en llamarla —_ respondió el hombre, colocándose en un plano más autoritario.

—Mire, por favor, ponga en la línea a la dueña del teléfono —dijo entre dientes Natsu, sin hacer un comentario a lo que había contestado el sujeto. En eso tenía mucha razón y le disgustaba pensar que estaba junto a un tipo… estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, mas no dejaba de molestarle.

— _¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?_

Antes de que pudiera responderle como desde el primer momento tenía ganas, se calló al escuchar en el fondo la voz de Lucy, que parecía preguntar quien era. Bastaron un intercambio de palabras, escuchando cómo era llamado _maleducado que llama a deshora de la noche_ , dicho claramente por el sujeto, para que Lucy se ponga al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Hola? —_ parecía ser que no sabía que el que había llamado era él.

—Hola Lucy… perdón por llamar a estas horas de la noche. Lo siento, si interrumpí algo.

— _¿Natsu? —_ al enterarse que era él pareció estar demasiado extrañada y sorprendida— _No te preocupes… y lo siento, si mi padre dijo algo que no debía. A veces tiende a ser exagerado con algunas cuestiones, es todo._

—¿Pa-padre? — quiso golpearse la cabeza con el objeto más duro que tenía al alcance por pensar cosas que no son. ¡En todo este tiempo estuvo dialogando de una forma no tan cordial con su padre! A esta altura, agradecía haber callado y que la rubia apareciera en el mejor momento.

— _Así es, olvide mi teléfono en la sala y me encontraba siendo un maniquí viviente para mi madre, por lo que vino él cuando lo escuchó —_ su voz se escuchó con otra profundidad. Tal vez y que pueda hablar sin molestar a nadie.

—No tenía idea… pensé que… bueno, es raro que llame a estas horas y que me tope con la voz de un hombre —admitió Natsu, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Estaba aliviado de que no pudiese verle.

— _Creo que te debiste quedar en que es raro que llames a estas horas… pero teniendo en cuenta que una vez lo hiciste a las 3 de la mañana, aproximadamente, esto es temprano —_ bromeó ella, sin buscar darle más vuelta a ese asunto, cosa que el agradeció con todo su ser.

—Vaya, por decir eso me siento menos mal. Temía que estés ocupadaen un turno nocturno o descansando.

— _Oh, no. Por el resto de la semana no tendré turnos en el hospital. Me tomé unos días de vacaciones… por exigencia del establecimiento —_ lo último fue dicho en un tono más bajo, pero perfectamente audible.

—No lo sabía… diría que me alegro por ti, pero sé que no querías estas vacaciones repentinas. Pero es bueno que las aproveches para descansar y salir un poco —podía casi verla con un ligero puchero al verse obligada a tomarse unos días, cosas que la mayoría de las personas ansiaban esperanzadoramente para tomárselas.

— _Sí, hoy comencé —_ una suave risa, indicándole que estaba feliz por un hecho que vivió, causó curiosidad en él — _Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado? No pude verte el lunes en el hospital, pero sé que te hicieron los estudios necesarios nuevamente._

—Estoy bien, hiciste un buen diagnóstico y me recetaste bien. Te agradezco mucho. El clínico estaba feliz que no haya avanzado más el virus.

— _Es genial escucharlo. Imagino que sigues cuidándote._

—Por supuesto, no deseo tener recaídas de salud. Menos como el paro cardíaco.

— _Tranquilo, en tu caso fue un tanto raro, ya que eres muy joven que gozaba de una salud muy normal, sólo que habías acumulado en los últimos tiempos mucho estrés de todos lados y terminaste haciendo cosas innecesarias en tu vida cotidiana en esos últimos días. Sólo procura no repetir lo de aquella vez y nunca en tu vida tendrás otro episodio como ese._

—Gracias —hasta en los momentos que pretendía hablar de ella y de su día, terminaba siempre preocupándose por su salud.

— _De nada, sólo espero que hagas caso a tu doctora —_ el tono en que había dicho aquello le causó gracia, parecía una madre reprendiendo a su hijo que siempre la desobedecía— _Por cierto, ¿me llamabas por algún problema? Siento haber desviado la conversación._

—No, tranquila que no pasa nada malo. Sólo quería hablar contigo… —bien, aquello era un tanto incómodo, ya que recordó de pronto a su novia y la especie de inseguridad que le había trasmitido cuando hablaba de Lucy— Ya pasaron días desde que no nos veíamos o hablábamos.

— _Oh… sí, supongo que ambos estábamos ocupados —_ un silencio que estaba cargado de varios sentimientos se instaló, mas Lucy tomó la iniciativa para terminarlo— _Pero bueno, podemos aprovechar que ahora puedo desvelarme sin preocuparme del día siguiente ir a trabajar. ¿Cómo fue tu última semana?_

Al escucharla hasta sentía su gran sonrisa. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de la misma manera en que sabía que lo estaba haciendo Lucy antes de empezar a contarle algunas cosas.

Estaba seguro que mañana no levantaría temprano para ir al trabajo… y estaba de un buen humor al pensar en ello.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente hermosa!**

 **Primero que nada... alguien sabe cuando actualice por última vez? Es raro, ya que en la descripción que hice dice que en febrero y... no me lo creo. Estaba completamente segura que lo hice en la primera semana de Marzo y... recién me fijo que la pagina de fanfic me dice que sí, lo hice en marzo...**

 **Bien, yo misma me auto-trolleo... me di un susto grande cuando empece a escribir este capítulo hace más de una semana, pensando que tarde casi dos meses nuevamente! T-T**

 **Pero bueno, son sustos que dan gustos, porque me tardé un mes y tres días menos en actualizar :3 ¡Hurra! (/n.n)/**

 **Debo admitir otra cosa, este capítulo me costó mucho, pero mucho. No sabía cómo unir cabos sueltos y... es medio de relleno, si debo catalogarlo, porque avanzar mucho la historia no lo hice, pero si me dio una base para pasar a esta nueva etapa de la historia ;)**

 **Sin aburrirlos más como me auto asusto, pasemos a los comentarios!**

 **Valkiria-San:** ¿Que comes que adivinas? ok, no, pero... creo que me canse de hacerlo anteriormente a todos tipo a los amigos perfectos que apoyan a la pareja crack y me dije que, al menos en esta ocasión, quiero hacer más difíciles las cosa. Pero algo que nunca aclare es que... cada personaje tendrá su momento de historia, tal como ahora me centro en Natsu y Lucy, no voy a hacer como siempre que sin muchos detalles voy a juntar a cada pareja.. (? Oh, y créeme que nadie estará exento del sufrimiento aquí... y en... bueno, es una sorpresa n.n

 **Mia:** Lo siento de verdad, pues a mi me pasó un año con el que es mi padrino y, con mi hermano mayor. De hecho, ahora que esta todo el día hablando con su pareja ni se acuerda casi el cumple de mi mamá... Me enfada... pero bueno, solo pido que cuando cambien los roles no ser como él. El mejor ejemplo y saber que uno siempre puede ser mejor es no devolverle las cosas con la misma moneda :) Y, te aseguro que Juvia, cuando reaparezca con un protagonismo más latente, será completamente opuesta a la personalidad del que tiene.

 **avy2125:** creo que, al menos aquí, todos odien a Gray... y, si bien era mi intención que uno sea el tontin en la historia que, a pesar de todo, de todo lo que hace, tiene buenas intenciones, lo hice el casi villano... xD No, no, no es mi intención que lo odien ¡Me encanta Gray! pero necesitaba a un, como dije, tontin y bueno... lo utilice, es todo. **_Aclaro aquí que no lo odio ni nada parecido, por favor!_** Y no eres la primera, y seguramente ni la última, que me pide que aparezca ya Juvia y le toque sufrir a Gray. Calma, calma, paso a pasito.

 **hinata-sama198:** ¡Por supuesto! Cada uno, pero cada uno, tendrá sus consecuencias. Haciendo más, haciendo menos en la historia, pero TODOS sufrirán por algunos lados... :3 Queda un poco mal que lo diga de esta forma, pero no quiero mentirles de lo que pasará en el futuro. No es sumamente largo el cap, pero el próximo seguramente lo sera... así que perdón, pero espero actualizar antes de que termine abril n.n

 **Hikaroz:** tenes media falta Ces... ok, no xD y si, ya me conoces, drama por aquí, drama por allá.. lo normal. Te estas ganando que te ponga una amonestación por lo del team Hana... ojito (?

 **Tobitaka97:** Es una forma completamente errónea de querer ayudar a su amigo. Si bien este fic tiene claramente el romance y el drama marcados a fuego, creo que no hay que olvidar el hecho que, por ahora, solo esta historia está enfocada en la amistad (lo digo también para mi, ya que a veces me emocionó e ignoro incorporar detalles de otro de los temas centrales de la historia) Pero sí, no queda más claro las idiotec-s que hace el peli-azul.

 **Guest:** gracias y bienvenido, perdón si he tardado algo.

 **Y de manera general,** **¡** **muchísimas gracias a cada uno por leer esta historia!**

 **¡GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SUS FAVS, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS!**

 **Sin decir más, exceptuado pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y gramática, perdón por tardarme y espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, que estén bien!**

 ***-*7**

* * *

Actualización: 02/04/2019.


End file.
